


Seeking control

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Control Issues, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Tom Hiddleston, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Forced Sex, Forced blow job, Gaslighting, Hysteria, Mental Hospital, Mention of attempted suicide, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Stalker, Stalking, doctor hiddleston, drugged, inflicted harm, pervy doctor, psycho Tom Hiddleston, rape while drugged, rape while sleeping, scary Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Doctor Hiddleston is well known in his field for being one of the best. His patients all adore him and fall under his charm, so don’t question his slightly odd ways of practice… But he becomes obsessed with a new patient, Ellie. Determined that she needs saving.Unfortunately for her, she ends up in a mental hospital, claiming that she isn’t crazy. But what she can’t quite figure out, is she truly meant to be there or not? Or has her Doctor had something to do with it?WARNINGS FOR THIS FIC: Rape/Non-con, stalking, psychotic behaviour, control issues, mentions of attempted suicide, pervy doctor.





	1. Meeting the neighbour

Ellie screamed hysterically and threw herself against the padded wall.

This was wrong, all wrong.

She wasn’t crazy.

She shouldn’t be in here.

‘I DON’T BELONG IN HERE! THERE’S BEEN A MISTAKE. PLEASE LET ME OUT!’ She sobbed.

Giving up, she put her back against the wall and slid down into a heap, face in her hands. Never in her life had she felt so terrified, so lost and alone.

She was left in the padded room for the night, when morning finally arrived two nurses came to let her out. They both guided her through the hospital with firm grips on her upper arms to an appointment room.

Ellie’s eyes widened when she was pushed into the room, she saw Doctor Hiddleston stood there. She couldn’t believe it. She was  _so_  relieved to see someone she knew. Not entirely sure what came over her, she ran over and hugged him tightly, crying.

‘Woah, hey. It’s alright, Ellie.’ He soothed, putting his arms around her and rubbing her back.

‘I’m so relieved to see you.’ She sobbed, holding on tightly to him and never wanting to let go.

‘Shh, shh. It will be alright.’ Tom stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, a big grin on his face hidden from her. He managed to eventually prise her arms from around his waist and got her to sit down on the sofa next to him, his face turning to concern.

He handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. ‘I must say, I was surprised when I got the call that one of my patients had been admitted here. Even  _more_  surprised when I learned it was you.’ He kept his tone low and calm whilst rubbing her back in a soothing manner, because she was still incredibly upset and distressed.

‘You have to get me out of here. I don’t belong here. I’m  _not_  insane!’ She begged and clutched at his shirt.

‘Calm down, Ellie.’ He said firmly, but gently. ‘You wouldn’t have been admitted here without reason. You tried to kill yourself, darling. You need the help that can be offered here.’

‘I… I didn’t.’ She frowned, confused and scared.

Tom gently gripped her wrist and slid her sleeve up, revealing a huge cut on her forearm that had been stitched. Ellie’s eyes widened, she never noticed it in all her panic and fear. Did she really do that to herself?

‘It would’ve been a lot worse if I hadn’t found you when I did three days ago. You were bleeding, badly. I thought there had been a robbery gone wrong. But then I got the call from the manager here. You attempted to harm the nurses and doctors at the hospital who stitched you up. Then you tried to jump out of the window of the fifth floor.’ Tom’s voice went shaky at the last part, he looked truly worried and concerned for his patient. He wrapped her hands in his large ones. ‘You’re in the right place, Ellie. I had no idea that things were  _this_ bad. I feel I have failed you as your doctor. But I  _am_ going to help you get better.’

His tone was soft and caring. She could see by his eyes that he genuinely cared about her. But she was in shock, not only could she not remember anything of what he said, it just seemed totally out of character for her.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own bed, happy and content with her life. How could she not remember harming herself and then ending up  _here?_ Three days was missing from her memory.

But Ellie trusted her Doctor and neighbour, why wouldn’t she? Perhaps he was right. Perhaps they all were...

Maybe she  _was_  going crazy.

 

 **5 months earlier**  
  
Ellie heaved the last of the boxes out of the lift and over towards her new flat. She was exhausted and starting to regret renting a flat on the top floor.

She was in the middle of dragging the box across the floor, when she suddenly heard the most intoxicating, panty dropping voice she had  _ever_ heard.

‘Would you like some help, darling?’

Feeling a tingle run down her spine, she shot upwards and turned around to look at the owner of  _that_  voice. And the voice certainly matched the person. She had no idea how she was still standing. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. Extremely tall, long curly hair with a scruffy beard that the man suited so well. He had gorgeous eyes to match. He was wearing a blue shirt with black trousers, which looked perfect on him.

‘Oh, uh… It’s alright, thanks. This is my last box.’ She stammered quickly.

‘It’s no trouble, as you look like you’re struggling.’ Tom said knowingly, he rolled his sleeves up his forearms and walked over to pick up the box with ease, making Ellie feel rather deflated with how weak she was in comparison.

‘Thank you, it’s very kind of you.’ Ellie led the way into her flat, which was more like a jumble sale at the moment with all the boxes lying around.

‘Where do you want it?’ Tom asked, glancing around for a spot.

‘Just anywhere, thank you.’

‘No worries.’ He put the box down and turned to face her again.

‘Geez, you’re tall!’ She blurted out, covering her mouth quickly because she had meant for it to be in her head.

Tom threw his head back and laughed. Ellie felt something stir inside of her, even his laugh was unique and hot.

‘I am often referred to as a bit of a giant.’ He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. ‘I’m Tom, by the way.’ He held his hand out towards her.

‘Ellie. Nice to meet you.’ She shook his hand and marvelled at how soft his large hands were.

‘If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be more than happy to help.’ Tom said with a lovely smile.

‘Thank you. I think I’m all sorted, for now anyway.’ Ellie said. She found herself unable to stop blushing, he was just so ridiculously handsome. She felt like a teenager again, crushing over a celebrity or something.

‘No problem, darling. Enjoy the rest of your day, and I hope you settle in well here.’

Tom left her flat and Ellie shut the door behind him. She let out a sigh, my god he was gorgeous. Things just got a lot more interesting… even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to openly flirt with him or anything, maybe he already had a girlfriend, but he was certainly nice eye candy that was for sure.

‘He can borrow my milk any day.’ She muttered to herself, then made a start unpacking her boxes.

  
A few days later, Tom was reading a book in his flat one evening when he heard screaming from next door. He frowned, that was from Ellie’s flat.

He rushed round and knocked on her door, worried in-case she was hurt. But he heard movement and was relieved when she opened the door. But his eyes widened slightly and he couldn’t stop a grin forming on his face.

Ellie’s blouse was soaked through, making her bra visible. Her eyes widened upon seeing Tom and her cheeks turned bright red.

‘Tom!’

‘Are you alright, love? I heard a scream.’ He frowned, concerned.

‘There’s a leak under my sink. I was trying to fix it, but it broke even more and water sprayed, well, everywhere.’ She sheepishly folded her arms over her chest to try and hide herself, but it was a bit too late.

‘Would you like me to take a look?’ Tom offered, already rolling his sleeves up his forearms in a rather erotic way.  _Again_.

‘If you’re… sure.’ She gulped and stepped backwards to let him in.

Tom went to the kitchen with her and found the spanner she’d been using. He grabbed a towel that was at the side of the counter and put it down for him to kneel on. Ellie watched in awe while he went to work fixing the leak.

She briefly went away to change into a dry top, when she returned Tom was finished and drying his hands. ‘There, that’s it fixed now.’ He grinned.

‘Thank you _so_  much. You’re a life saver!’

‘Not at all. That’s what neighbours do.’ He glanced down at her body, slightly disappointed that she had changed her top. But he still licked his lips and Ellie noticed that, but she tried not to think much about it, brushing it off.

‘Uhm, do you like whiskey? It’s the least I can give you as a thanks for this and for helping me with the boxes the other day.’ She rambled quickly, turning to her cupboards she had a quick search then grabbed the bottle and held it out to him. ‘Or, perhaps you’d prefer vodka?’

‘Whiskey would be lovely, thank you very much. But there’s no need, honestly. You can come to me for anything,  _anything_ at all.’ He said warmly, making her heart flutter.

‘Thanks. I really appreciate it. I’d offer the same, but I don’t think there’s much I’d be any help with. Unless you run out of bread or milk perhaps.’ She shrugged.

Tom laughed, his tongue poking out between his lips as he did so. ‘I will bear that in mind, thank you.’ He winked at her.

After showing Tom out, and thanking him once again, Ellie was relieved that her leak problem was sorted. But she was feeling even more flustered than ever after having the help from her hot neighbour.

 _Perhaps I should have leaks more often._ She thought with a smile.


	2. Taking control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ellie learns who her new Doctor is...

Ellie looked through her to-do list. She had most things ticked off. But she still had to get groceries in, instead of just eating takeaway like she had done for the last few nights, get registered with the local doctors and dentist, and unpack the last of her boxes.

‘Almost there.’ She said to herself, grabbing her phone to call the local dentist. That was straight forward enough for registering, she was then put on their list for when she was next due her check-up. Luckily not for a while.

But when she phoned the doctors, she was annoyed to hear that she had to make an appointment and actually go there to meet her new doctor. She had really hoped she wouldn’t have to go in. Her anxiety was through the roof already with having just moved to a new place, never mind having to go to the damn doctors.

Though she knew that she should really see about her anxiety, part of her didn’t want to start medication. She wanted to try and beat it on her own.

Luckily, she managed to get an appointment for that afternoon, as there had been a cancellation. So at least she could just go and get it over with, then forget about it. And at least she could get the shopping on her way back, so in a way it was a win-win. She just hoped that the doctor would be female, at least then she wouldn’t have to contend with the opposite sex.  


Ellie’s leg was bobbing up and down anxiously, she felt like running out of the practice, she could come back another day... but just as she stood up to flee, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor from the direction of the consulting rooms. Then she heard a familiar voice call her name.

‘Ellie Cooper?’

Ellie’s heart started racing when she looked at Doctor Hiddleston. She couldn’t believe it… It was Tom!

She knew she couldn’t just duck out now, pretending that wasn’t her name, because he knew full well who she was. The friendly smile he gave her when his eyes locked on hers made her feel a little bit more at ease.

But the butterflies were still swarming around in her stomach as she meekly went over to him, he put his arm out in a friendly gesture for her to follow him to his room.

She wasn’t sure why, but learning he was a doctor suddenly made him all the more attractive... it was probably the glasses, she thought.

‘Nice to see you again, Ellie. I must say, I never clicked it was you until I saw your face there.’ He smiled when she entered the room and he shut the door behind them. ‘Please, take a seat.’ He motioned to a comfortable chair next to his desk.

‘Thanks. I uh, never realised you were a doctor.’ She said quietly, feeling like her cheeks were bright red.

‘I should have said.’ He chuckled. ‘I’ve been here for the last six years, it’s a great little practice. So, what can I help you with?’ Tom asked with a friendly smile.

‘I... don’t know. The receptionist said when I called up to register that I was to book a consultation, to meet my new doctor.’ Ellie was unable to stop twirling her fingers in her lap.

‘Ah, yes. That’s routine here, for me to give you a check over to make sure you’re healthy and for you to meet me.’ Tom’s eyes flickered down to her lap, noticing her nervousness, then he looked back up. He also noted how she seemed unable to maintain eye contact with him.

Ellie not only was nervous about doctors, but also being around extremely attractive men made her anxiety _so_ much worse.

‘Let me just send a request in for your notes.’ He quickly typed something up on the computer then turned back to face Ellie with a warm smile. ‘While waiting for your notes to come through, let’s get started. I’ll just take your blood pressure first, if you can take off your jumper.’

Tom took out the instruments needed while Ellie pulled off her jumper. She became even more nervous when Tom came round to slide the blood pressure monitor onto her upper arm. She looked away from him, trying to keep herself calm and collected with him being so close.

‘This might feel quite tight for a bit. If you get too uncomfortable just let me know and we will stop.’ His voice was so soothing, yet also like velvet to her ears in a way that made her body feel things... things she shouldn’t really be feeling for her doctor.

Ellie concentrated on her breathing while Tom took her blood pressure details. He then picked up his stethoscope.

‘I’ll just have a listen to your chest. Can you hold the back of your top up, please Ellie?’ He asked while putting the ends of the stethoscope into his ears, he then moved in close again and put it up the back of her top, it was a little cold against her skin but she kept still. Trying to ignore feeling his fingers on her skin.

‘If you’ll just step onto the scales, I’ll take note of your weight. And then we will take down your height.’ He motioned to the scales at the side.

Ellie felt like she was back at school again or something. But she didn’t question him and did what he needed her to do.

‘Right that’s your notes in.’ The doctor scanned the computer screen on front of him and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

‘Last time you were at the doctors was... five years ago? Are you never ill?’ He chuckled.

‘Not really. I don’t want to be a bother with small trivial things really.’ Ellie shrugged.

Ellie noticed Tom frown ever so slightly while he read through her notes. Then he typed up something and pulled out a bit of paper to write on.

‘Alright. So, you seem in perfect health. I’ve sent a note through to reception about getting you booked in for your smear test. You really should’ve had it done by now.’ His tone was slightly chastising, making Ellie try to shrink even further back into the chair.

‘Anything else you wish to discuss?’ He asked, clasping his hands together on top of his desk.

‘No.’ She squeaked. ‘Thank you very much, Doctor Hiddleston.’

‘You’re welcome, Ellie. I’ll see you again soon for that smear test. Don’t forget to book in ASAP. Though I’ll no doubt see you in passing, or if you have another leak,’ he winked at her. ‘I hope you settle in to your new home well.’

Ellie had already stood up and was moving towards the door, like she couldn’t get out quick enough. Tom stood up and crossed the room with his large strides to reach the door before her, opening it for her.

‘Thanks again.’ She gave him a smile and scurried out of the room, finally feeling like she could breathe again.

She made haste down the corridor and was relieved to see the receptionist was busy talking to another patient, so she rushed on out the door without making an appointment.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get the test done, because she did. It was just her anxiety wouldn’t let her. She was terrified at the thought of getting it done. Of having a stranger, her neighbour/doctor no less, looking at her down _there_. No way, she knew it was pointless making an appointment because she would freak out and run. The only way it would happen would be if she was knocked out for it. She was far too scared.

 

On the way home, Ellie nipped into the shops to get some groceries then she went home and did some more unpacking. She was in the midst of organising her DVDs when there was a knock at her door.

 _Odd_ , she thought. No one rang the buzzer, so it must be someone already in the building.

She went to the door and her stomach flipped when she opened it to reveal her Doctor.

Shit.

‘Oh, hi, uh Tom. I mean Doctor Hiddleston... uhm.’

Tom smiled. ‘Just Tom is fine, Ellie.’

Ellie cleared her throat. ‘Sorry... Tom.’

Tom then frowned, but it wasn’t exactly a bad frown, more of a concerned one. ‘You never made another appointment. Why’d you run away?’ He folded his arms across his chest.

Ellie’s eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘I... uh. I can’t get it done, I just can’t.’ She said quickly, her voice shaky.

‘If you’d be more comfortable getting a female doctor, that can be arranged.’ Tom said gently.

‘No!’ She blurted out. ‘I mean... it wouldn’t make a difference no matter who. I just, can’t. I couldn’t do... _that_... for a stranger.’ She felt like her ears were on fire from embarrassment.

‘Ellie. It’s super important to get a smear test. It takes a matter of seconds and there really is nothing to worry about. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, all kinds too.’ Tom said with a cheeky smile, hoping to make her feel better.

‘I know... I just,’

Tom didn’t let her finish. ‘I’ve booked you in for Monday morning at eight-thirty, my first appointment. It’s important, Ellie. I’ll see you then.’ He said in a slightly firmer tone, she was unable to come up with an excuse before he backed away with a wave and ducked into his own flat.

‘Oh god.’ She groaned and went inside again. Her entire body was shaking, she almost forgot to breathe too. It took her a while to calm down.

‘You can do it, Ellie. It’s normal. He said so himself. You’ll be fine.’ She muttered to herself repeatedly while she tried to concentrate on something else again.

But it was certainly going to be a long weekend.

  
Tom shook his head while he undressed to get in the shower. He couldn’t believe that girl could be so reckless with her body. It was one thing that she couldn’t even fix a leaky pipe, or carry in boxes, but now he had to be the one to make sure she didn’t skip important appointments?

She moved in next door just in time for him to help her out… the poor girl. She was obviously a damsel in distress, calling out for help so clearly. Even if she didn’t realise it yet, he was her knight in shining armour.

When Tom entered the shower, he was sporting a raging hard on. Thinking about Ellie, all alone in that flat of hers right next door to him. His mind started to wander to Monday when she would come in for her appointment and spread her legs for him.

Would she trust him and relax enough? maybe even she would be turned on with him being down there… Many of his patients were over eager to have a smear test carried out by him, always disappointed when he remained professional.

Letting out a gasp, Tom realised he was jerking off roughly to the thought of dear little Ellie and he soon came with a moan. Watching his seed drain away with the water, he realised he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to remain professional or not with her come Monday morning…


	3. Lie down and relax

_Entering Doctor Hiddleston’s room, Ellie was guided by the man himself over to a screen that was set up for her to change behind._

_‘You get yourself undressed and into this gown, then lie down on the table. I’m just going to prep.’ He purred and slid his hand down her arm._

_Ellie’s stomach was in knots, she moved behind the screen and undressed, then slipped the almost paper-like gown on. She looked over the top of the screen to see Tom getting the instruments he needed sorted._

_She blinked and he was back over beside her instantly, grabbing her wrist to guide her towards the examining table._

_‘Lie down and spread your legs.’ He motioned to the table and Ellie hesitated._

_She couldn’t do this. She just couldn’t…_

_But when she took a scared step backwards, Tom caught her elbow and narrowed his eyes at her._

_‘Miss Cooper. Lie down on the table, don’t make this difficult for yourself.’ He growled._

_But Ellie’s fear built up even more. She tried to pull away but he snatched her wrist and hauled her over to the table. He was too strong for her to resist, Tom wanted her on the table so that’s where she was going to end up. Whether she wanted to or not._

_Forcing her down, she continued to struggle but quickly found herself restrained with thick leather straps at either side of her and her wrists trapped in them._

_‘No! Please, stop this!’ She sobbed._

_Tom ignored her. He moved down to the bottom of the table and roughly grabbed her ankles, forcing her feet through the raised stirrups. They were then bound in place with more leather straps. She had never felt so vulnerable and humiliated before. Completely spread open for her doctor._

_She tried begging him to stop again, but he simply continued. She didn’t fail to spot the huge bulge in his trousers. That sent the fear of god into her, making her struggle even more._

_‘Your wriggling will not help, Miss Cooper. I suggest you keep still like a good girl, then this will be over quicker for you.’ But the evil smirk on his face suggested otherwise._

 

Ellie shot up in bed when her alarm went off. She was so relieved it went off at that time, pulling her from the horrible dream. She was so scared, no scrap that, she was _terrified_ about what was to come that day…

She spent a few hours getting ready. Showering and then carefully picking what clothes to wear. She went for a skirt, hoping it would mean she wouldn’t need to undress and put on a gown.

Pacing back and fore, she tried to think of a reason not to go. A way out of it. Maybe she could just _not_ go, if Tom came knocking later once he was finished with work she could just ignore him. But then, could she _really_ ignore him forever? Did she _want_ to ignore him forever? No, she didn’t.

He _was_ only doing his job, and being overly kind and helpful. He went out of his way to help her, just with her best interests at heart.

But she kept changing her mind with every passing minute. That was until there was a knock at her door.

‘Shit.’ She glanced at the clock, it was just before eight. She had a feeling that was Tom…

Her suspicions were correct. When she opened the door, it revealed her handsome neighbour. Or as he was this morning, her doctor.

She gulped. ‘Morning, Tom.’

‘Good morning, Ellie. I thought I could give you a lift to the practice. Save you walking in the rain.’ He smiled.

‘Oh… Uh, thanks. I’ll just… get my coat.’ She said anxiously, briefly disappearing to grab said coat.

When she returned, Tom smiled and gently put his hand to her lower back and guided her over to the lift. When they got in, Ellie felt a bit panicked and trapped. There was no way she was getting out of the smear test now.

‘Are you alright, darling? You look terrified.’ He asked in a gentle tone, rubbing her arm.

‘Yeah. Fine.’ She lied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Even though it _was_ a pretty damn big deal to Ellie.

‘I understand you’re nervous, but it’s totally normal. _Everyone_ gets nervous.’ He was doing his best to soothe her worries, but it wasn’t really doing much. Her mind was racing constantly, her heart beat was fast and her palms were getting sweaty.

But when the two walked out into the car park, Ellie was momentarily distracted when she saw Tom’s car, an impressive jaguar.

‘Oh, wow! Nice car.’ She said in awe when Tom opened the passenger door for her.

‘Thank you. She’s my pride and joy.’ He grinned.

Once Ellie was in, Tom walked round the car and got in the drivers’ side. Ellie watched as he slid on his leather gloves, pulling them on over his long fingers. That’s when she noticed how large his hands were. The thought that he was going to be doing _stuff_ down there… well, she tried not to think about it. As if it wasn’t going to be embarrassing enough, she couldn’t risk being aroused!

She looked away from Tom to gaze out of the window instead. But that didn’t last long, his voice was too hypnotic not to look at him while he spoke.

‘Have you settled in?’

‘I think so. I’m meeting a few friends tomorrow, so that will be good. That was one of the main reasons why I moved here, so I could see my friends more. And for work, obviously.’ Ellie said quickly.

‘Are you working currently?’ Tom asked.

‘I work for Lloyds bank. I got a transfer from my old place to the branch here. I don’t start for a few more weeks.’

‘That’s good of them. At least then you can get settled in before jumping into work.’ Tom smiled.

‘Yep.’ Ellie nodded in agreement.

They talked for the duration of the journey. Tom asked about her favourite music and films, just to get to know her a bit more and to keep her mind occupied. They had some similar interests when it came to films. Then before Ellie knew it, they were pulling up at the practice and her nerves returned tenfold.

Tom noticed her body language change drastically. He reached over and placed his hand over hers. ‘I promise, you’ll be fine. It won’t take long.’ He smiled at her reassuringly.

Ellie gave him a smile and nodded. Trying not to enjoy the feeling of the leather gloves against her skin.

Tom and Ellie entered the practice, he was greeted with big smiles and a cheery chorus of _good mornings,_ as he was every morning from the female receptionists and fellow doctors. All of them swooning when he gave them his dazzling smile and a warm greeting in return.

Ellie had to give her name to the receptionist then she had to sit down for a few minutes to wait for Tom to get organised. But Tom was only a couple of minutes this morning, knowing how much of a flight risk Ellie was.

‘Ellie Cooper please.’ He called to her from his room.

Ellie had to put all of her focus into keeping steady and to not be sick, with how petrified she was as she walked into his room. He closed the door behind her and turned the lock.

‘So we don’t have anyone bursting in, it’s routine.’ He said with a warm smile.

Ellie nodded and gulped.

Tom motioned to the examining table. ‘If you want to lie down and get comfortable. It might be best to take off your underwear first. Then just relax and I will go over what will happen.’

She did as she was told and went over towards the table. She reached under her skirt and pulled down her underwear, stuffing it into her handbag she put it down at the side. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Tom had his back to her for the mean time.

‘Let me know when you’re ready.’ He called out.

Ellie climbed, not so gracefully, onto the table and lay down. She looked down at her sides and was relieved to see there was no leather restraints like there had been in her dream. But there were stirrups that were at the side out of the way, she wasn’t sure if they were going to be needed or not.

‘Ok.’ She squeaked out, her voice barely audible, but Tom’s radar hearing heard her.

He turned around and walked over to her side, giving her another reassuring smile. ‘Alright, darling. First, I want you to know that if you want me to stop at any time, all you have to do is say so. Alright?’

Ellie nodded, unable to speak.

‘I will be using a lube to help make it more comfortable with the speculum I have here. Then I will insert a soft, small brush just to take the sample that I need. It should only take a minute. If you try and relax as much as you can, breathe in and out slowly and relax your muscles. It may be uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t be painful. Let me know if it is, ok?’

Again, Ellie just nodded.

‘Would you like to just keep your feet flat on the table, or use the stirrups?’

‘I… uhh, I don’t know.’ She blushed.

‘Most women find it easier with the stirrups, because they then don’t have to worry about keeping their legs in place.’

‘Ok.’

Tom smiled and moved the stirrups into place, then he gently lifted her feet up into them. But it was when he moved between her legs that she freaked out more and panicked. She tried to close her legs, but couldn’t because of the stirrups. Tom moved back up to her side and she calmed down slightly.

‘It’s alright, Ellie. Do you need to take a minute?’

‘I can’t do this. I can’t!’ Her breathing was erratic and she was still panicking.

‘Ellie.’ Tom said firmly to get her attention. He touched her arm gently. ‘Breathe, sweetheart. Concentrate on my voice and breathe with me. Breathe in… now breathe out. Breathe in… and out again. That’s it, good girl.’

Ellie was surprised that she was able to breathe with him and found it helped. She was able to calm down and stop her panic from getting too bad. Though her body was still shaking.

‘You suffer with anxiety, don’t you?’

‘Yes.’ She nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

‘I wish you’d discussed this at our first appointment. I can help with your anxiety. But first, do you want me to continue?’ That’s when Ellie noticed he was still touching her arm, his fingers moved very slowly against her, making her skin tingle.

She’d come this far, be as well do it. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded quickly.

Tom went back down between her legs and he smirked, she still had her eyes closed tight. It was impossible for him not to get aroused, seeing her so scared and innocent on his table. Legs spread open for him. He only wished it was for other reasons.

He made sure there was plenty of lube on the speculum then he moved in. With his free hand he parted her lips, the first contact made her gasp. But he just grinned to himself and pressed the speculum into her, slowly and as gently as possible.

 _Shouldn’t he be wearing gloves?_ Ellie thought, because she was sure as hell he wasn’t. But she didn’t want to open her eyes to check, knowing she would panic again if she did.

The doctor opened the speculum wide enough for him to insert the brush between it, to take the sample he needed. It was over in seconds, but he _maybe_ did hesitate longer than necessary. Glancing up, he saw the girl’s chest heaving while she tried to remain calm.

He was aching so badly, the confinements of his trousers almost making it painful for him. He pulled the brush out and put it to the side, then he slid the speculum out reluctantly.

‘Alright, that’s it over.’ He said, moving away so he could put the sample into a bag and he quickly ducked over to his desk and sat down, not wanting her to see the huge bulge he was sporting.

Ellie took her feet out of the stirrups quickly and hopped off the table, she straightened her skirt out in relief. It hadn’t been _that_ bad. But as she expected, it wasn’t the physical side of it that was the worst part, it was more the mental side to it.

She grabbed her handbag and hovered nervously by his desk. She didn’t want to put her knickers back on yet, since he was still facing her. She just wanted to get out of there, she would go to the toilet out in the waiting room.

‘Sit down, Ellie. I want to discuss your anxiety.’ He said firmly, motioning to the chair opposite his desk.

‘Oh, I can make another appointment. Really, it’s fine.’

‘Not at all. Sit down.’ He looked up at her, eyes narrowing very slightly.

She sat down, making sure her skirt was covering her completely.

‘How long have you suffered from anxiety?’

‘As long as I can remember, really.’ She admitted shyly.

‘Have you ever sought help or perhaps medication?’

‘I’d rather not rely on meds. I want to beat it myself.’

Tom nodded. ‘Well, that is commendable. However, it’s nothing to be ashamed of using medication. Anxiety and depression are chemical imbalances in the brain, it’s nothing you’ve done wrong. It can be helped with medication to level everything out again. Which in turn, will help you overcome it.’

‘Oh… right. Well, I guess it’s worth a try.’

Tom smiled and clasped his hands together. ‘That’s the spirit. I’ll try you on a course of Alprazolam first, to see how you get on with that.’

He didn’t ask more about her anxiety, because he had pretty much seen it first hand for himself. He typed it up on the computer and sent it through to reception.

‘Go to the receptionist to get your prescription, there is a chemist just down the road. It will be open now.’

‘Ok. Thank you, Doctor Hiddleston.’ Ellie stood up and rushed to the door, desperate to get away after her ordeal.

‘Take care, Ellie.’

‘You too.’ She called back quickly before darting out.

She went straight to the toilet before going to reception. When she got into the toilet, her stomach sank. Her knickers weren’t in her handbag.

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit!’ She panicked and emptied out the contents to make sure, but they definitely weren’t there.

There was no way she was going back. She just had to suck it up and hope it wasn’t windy outside… She also hoped that Tom would just discard them.

  
Tom got up after Ellie left and locked the door again behind her. He went back to his desk and hurriedly took out his cock. He let his head fall back with a groan of relief when he wrapped his hand around it, stroking a few times.

None of his other patients had ever gotten under his skin like Ellie did. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of black frilly knickers that Ellie had unwillingly left behind…

‘Ohhh, Ellie.’ He moaned, then used her panties to stroke himself. It didn’t take long, he came hard and made sure to spill all over them. Wiping his cock clean with them too until they were covered in his seed.


	4. Return of the knickers

Ellie still wasn’t over her embarrassment the following morning. It was made even worse when there was a knock on the door and she just _knew_ that it would be Tom. There was no one else in the building who would go see her, so it was kind of obvious.

‘Oh god.’ She groaned and took a deep breath before opening her door, faced with the ever so handsome doctor. ‘Oh, good morning Tom.’ She smiled.

‘Good morning Ellie. How are you doing?’ He smiled.

‘I’m fine, you?’ She was feeling nervous again under his intense gaze.

‘I’m doing well. I just wanted to return these.’ He reached into his pocket and pulled out her knickers. ‘You left them in my office yesterday in your rush to escape.’ He grinned.

Ellie’s eyes widened, she snatched them out of his hand and put them behind her back. ‘Oh… Uh… thanks… sorry.’ Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

‘Don’t worry. It’s not the first time that’s happened.’ He winked at her. ‘It’s just lucky this time I was able to return them.’

Ellie didn’t know what to say. So she just nodded and smiled.

‘I best be getting off to work. I hope you have a good day, Ellie.’ He couldn’t resist, he reached out and grabbed her hand, the one that wasn’t behind her back, and kissed the back of it.

Ellie’s skin tingled from where his lips had been, his beard tickled too. Her mind instantly went to how it would feel kissing him… But she shook her head and ducked back inside her flat when he headed off.

She looked down at her underwear and was surprised to learn they had been washed, as the clear smell of washing detergent was evident. She wasn’t sure why, but that made her feel _even more_ embarrassed.

  
For the rest of the week, Tom saw Ellie once in passing. When the weekend rolled round, it was Saturday late afternoon time and Tom was just returning from the shops. He pulled up in the car but stopped when he spotted Ellie leaving the building. Curiosity got the better of him, so he waited until she walked down the street a bit, then he got out of his car and followed her at a distance.

He followed her to a few streets away, where she then went into a pub. Tom was careful when he went over to look in the window, he saw her go to the bar and greet a guy that was there with a hug.

With a clenched jaw, Tom turned on his heels and went back to get his car. He returned five minutes later and parked up outside the pub, getting a perfect view through the window directly at Ellie and her companion.

They were sat near the window at a small table now. Ellie was laughing so carefree, there didn’t seem to be any of that nervous energy with him, unlike there was with Tom. That made Tom jealous, and angry. He had become so infatuated with the girl, he wanted her. _Badly._

  
Ellie was slightly tipsy when she returned home. It wasn’t until she was at her door that she realised she couldn’t find her keys.

‘Oh no. No, no, no! Please, no!’ She searched through her handbag but they were nowhere to be found.

‘Everything alright, darling?’ The familiar voice made her freeze, feeling an odd tingle down her spine from the lovely voice.

She spun round, a bit too quickly that made her head spin slightly, her eyes widened.

‘Uh… Not really. I’ve lost my damn keys.’ She sighed.

Tom frowned. On the inside he was cursing her, how could she be so reckless and lose her keys?! He desperately wanted to teach her a lesson, to punish her for being so scatty and irresponsible. But he kept himself together and stepped closer to her.

‘You’d best call a locksmith. You can come into mine while you wait, don’t want you out here in the cold.’ Tom offered with a smile, motioning to his flat.

‘Ok, thank you. You’re very kind.’ Ellie said with a big smile as she happily followed her neighbour inside.

In her tipsy state, she was more confident than normal. And that’s something Tom picked up on. But it wasn’t unusual. Alcohol always did give people more courage than normal… Sometimes too much.

Tom called the locksmith on her behalf, luckily there was one nearby that would be there within the hour.

‘Would you like some tea or coffee?’ Tom offered.

‘Coffee would be nice, thanks.’ Ellie nodded, following him into his kitchen.

‘So you have no idea where you lost your keys?’ He asked, while making the tea and coffee.

‘Nope. If I did, I would know where to find them.’ Ellie laughed.

Tom chuckled. ‘That’s true. Where were you?’

‘I was just out for a late lunch and a few drinks with one of my friends. I’ve not seen him in months, so it was good to catch up. Maybeeee drank a bit too much though.’

Ellie was leaning back against the counter opposite where Tom was. He turned to face her while the kettle was boiling, leaning back against the counter at his side. Ellie took a second to take him in. God, he was gorgeous. She wanted to climb him like a tree.

Tom saw her checking him out, and the way she started nibbling on her lower lip stirred something inside of him. But he managed to keep his composure, just about.

‘Oh, a boyfriend?’ Tom tried to keep it light, but inside he was seething at the thought.

‘God no! He’s more like a brother. Well, he was. But when he moved here, we drifted a bit. But now that I’m here, we are trying to re-connect again. Besides, he’s not my type.’ She scoffed.

Tom raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit. ‘He’s not? What _is_ your type?’ Tom’s voice dropped an octave and he took a large step towards her, instantly closing the distance between them.

Ellie was slightly surprised at his question and sudden closeness. ‘Uh… uhm. Well, taller. He’s quite… Short. And more…’ She trailed off when Tom moved right into her space, looming over her.

‘More, what?’ His arms came around her to grip the counter, caging her in.

‘More… mature. Intelligent… manly… He’s too… baby faced.’ She squeaked, her breathing was all over the place from how close he was. She felt like she could barely breathe.

She could feel Tom’s breath against her face, he was _that_ close. But the kettle suddenly went off, making her jump. Tom chuckled and pulled back, holding the sugar tub up. ‘You were blocking the sugar.’ He winked at her.

When he turned his back to her, she let out a whoosh of air. Had that really been as intense as she thought it had been? Or was that just hope…

She let it slide, quickly sobering up while she drank her coffee. Tom noticed too, since she became shyer again. But then the locksmith arrived, to her rescue.

Ellie thanked Tom for the millionth time and apologised for being a burden.

‘You could never be a burden, darling.’ Tom assured her.

Ellie got her keys from the locksmith, paid him and thanked him too. Then she gave Tom a shy wave and went inside to the safety of her flat.

Tom went to go back inside, but he stopped and turned to the lock smith who was just about to leave, after packing his tools away. ‘Oh, sorry. She meant to ask you for a spare key for me to have. So if she loses her keys again, she won’t be stranded.’ Tom smiled charmingly.

‘Ah, of course. Wise idea.’ He nodded. ‘I have one here, actually. We usually keep a few spares on file for a few months, in-case the customer comes back needing another.’

‘Perfect. Thank you very much.’ Tom took the key and gave him a pat on the shoulder. ‘Have a good evening.’

‘You too, Mr Hiddleston.’ The lock smith nodded and went on his way.

Tom twisted the key around in his fingers and turned to look at Ellie’s door. A smirk spread across his lips, then he went back inside to his own flat.


	5. Risky kinky

Tom bided his time before using his special key. He waited a week, until he knew that she was going to be out for the day on Sunday.

He’d bumped into her the previous day and she had said how she was going a couple of hours away to visit her cousin. So he knew that she was going to be away for the _whole_ day…

Sitting by the window, he saw when she left to catch the bus. He then waited an hour, to make sure she wasn’t coming back for anything forgotten, then he went round. He knew the key would work, because he had tested it briefly a few days ago. Only opening the door slightly while she was asleep, then closing it again as quiet as a mouse.

Entering her flat, he first had a quick look around her living room. He noted that she kept the place clean and tidy. Considering her slightly scatty personality, that surprised him.

He passed by the bathroom and had a quick look in there, finding that’s where she kept her anxiety meds along with some other basic medication like painkillers and antihistamines. He noticed that the bottle of her anxiety medication had a third missing, so he knew she was definitely taking them. Which pleased him.

Moving on to the bedroom, that was where he found his treasure.

Hiding in one of the drawers of her nightstand, he found a rabbit vibrator. With plenty of batteries in the drawer too and some lube. Which made it obvious she used it on the regular.

Tom pulled her bed quilt back, then made himself comfortable on her bed where he was surrounded by her smell. That made his erection even harder. In a sudden haste, from the rush of excitement with what he was doing, he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out.

To start, he gave himself a few languid strokes, moaning and letting his head fall back onto her pillow. He imagined her there with him. That it was her hands stroking him, wanting to please him.

He turned the vibrator on and ran it up and down his length, the vibrations adding to his pleasure. When he pressed it against the top of his shaft, that was all he could take. He was slightly ashamed with himself for how short a time he was lasting lately when he masturbated to thoughts of Ellie.

When he came, he made sure he made a mess of her vibrator while the rest of his sperm spilled over his stomach, soiling his shirt.

Tom lay there for a while until he got his breath back. He carefully got out of the bed after a while, and made his way into the bathroom to clean up the vibrator. As much as he wanted to leave his essence there, he knew he couldn’t without it being blatantly obvious.

He wiped off the worst from his shirt too, he would chuck it into the wash when he got back to his own flat. He was about to leave the bathroom when he spotted her washing basket, with a pair of her knickers right on top.

Snatching them on his way past, he returned to her bedroom to put the vibrator back. Then shoved the knickers into his pocket, set up a camera and left her flat, making sure he locked it behind him.

  
That evening when Ellie got home, she felt a weird shiver run down her spine when she walked in. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt like something was a bit… off. But there was nothing in her flat to point to that anything had happened while she was gone.

So she did her best to shrug it off and had a quick shower before going to bed. But she kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep because she was feeling rather amorous.

Flicking on her bedside lamp, she reached into the drawer and pulled out her trusty rabbit vibrator. She checked there was still batteries in and then went to town with it.

Whilst she tried not to think of her neighbour/doctor, she found she was unable to stop picturing him. Imagining how it would tickle if he went down on her, with that beard of his. Being able to tangle her hands in his hair while he suckled on her clit…

When she thought about how he’d already seen her,  _down there,_ it was humiliating to think about yet it also aroused her in a very odd way.

Along with thinking about Tom, the rabbit vibrator filled her up nicely and with the ears vibrating over her clit it wasn’t long before she was coming all over it.

Unknowingly to her, the very man she was thinking about was watching her through the miniature spy camera he’d set up in her bedroom… Looking directly at her bed.

He was watching her masturbate with the vibrator. While he jacked himself off at the same time. Thinking about how if he hadn’t washed off his sperm, it would be inside of her right now.

  
Over the following week, almost every night, Ellie woke up to rather disturbing dreams. She kept dreaming that there was a large figure standing over her at the bottom of her bed, watching her sleep. When she woke up and scrambled to turn on the lamp, there was no one there.

But one night, she had been _so_  sure that she heard the click of her front door. But when she bravely went to check, she found it securely locked.

‘I must be going crazy.’ She muttered to herself.

But oddly, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was Tom that was haunting her in her dreams.

  
Ellie bumped into Tom one day in the lift. They were both heading back up to their flats.

‘Hello, Ellie. How are you?’ Tom smiled.

‘I’m good. Thanks. How are you?’

‘I’m very well, thank you. How are you getting on with your medication?’ His question slightly surprised her, not expecting him to ask that out of the practice.

‘Oh, uh, seems to be going ok at the moment. I’ve been alright in social situations, confident enough. I think.’ She nodded and smiled.

‘That’s good to hear. Book an appointment for a couple of weeks’ time. So we can go over your progress and discuss where to go next, whether you need to try a higher dose or perhaps something else. Or the other options to help you, too. It’s not a quick fix and will take time, but we’ll get you there, Ellie.’ He said softly and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

‘Thanks, Tom.’ She smiled up at him.

‘My pleasure.’ He grinned. ‘Do you fancy a drink?’ He offered when the lift stopped on their floor and they got out.

‘Oh, no thank you. I have a lot to do before starting work next week. Thanks though.’

Tom nodded and bid her goodnight.

Whilst Ellie so desperately wanted to say yes to joining him for a drink, there was a bigger part of her that was screaming at her to stay away from him. That he was dangerous… why? she wasn’t entirely sure yet. It was the bad dreams and the way he acted sometimes, it was just a little unnerving.

So she decided it would be best to try and avoid him. Which she knew would be easier said than done.


	6. Sleeping beauty

Tom had just returned from work on a Friday around dinner time and saw Ellie locking her door. She was dressed up, like she was ready to go out.

‘Hello, Ellie.’ He gave her his usual dazzling smile.

‘Hi, Tom!’ Her cheeks flushed that delightful shade of red that they always did when she saw him.

‘Off out?’ Tom remarked, unable to stop his gaze from flitting down her body. The dress did do wonders for her body, showing off her best assets. ‘I hope you don’t catch a cold.’

‘Yes. Away to meet some of my girlfriends for a few drinks. I have a coat with me.’ She said, feeling shy under his scrutinizing gaze as she held her arm out to show said coat.

‘I hope you have a good night, darling. Keep safe!’ He reached out and gave her upper arm a light squeeze before he went inside.

Ellie was slightly confused at what just happened. But she shrugged it off and out she went.

  
Tom was antsy that evening, he couldn’t settle. His thoughts were on Ellie the entire time...

Eventually he heard a lot of noise out in the corridor. It was after one in the morning, he couldn’t sleep because he wanted to make sure Ellie returned safely first. He knew that the noise he heard would be her.

He quietly crept to his front door and peered out the peephole, luckily for him it looked directly to her front door, he could see her fumbling with her keys while she tried to stay standing in the one place, but she kept stumbling to the sides.

‘Silly girl.’ He tutted under his breath. He would never understand why she wanted to go out and drink herself silly with her friends in sweaty, dark, clubs with such loud music that would make your ears burst.

While Ellie still struggled with her keys, Tom opened his door and leaned against the doorframe, just watching her for a while. When she never registered he was there, mumbling and cursing under her breath at her keys, he coughed to announce his presence.

‘FUCK!’ Ellie screamed, spinning around so fast her keys went flying towards Tom on the floor and she almost fell over herself too. ‘SHIT! TOM!’ She squealed, covering her mouth with her hands. ‘My god, you scared me!’

A smirk spread across Tom’s face. ‘ _Clearly_. Did you have a good night, darling?’ He never made a move to get the keys that were right at his feet, waiting to see what she would do.

‘Yesss, thanks! But my damn keys are broken.’ She slurred. She then made a move towards him to get her keys. But when she bent over to get them, she stumbled forward and Tom reached down to catch her.

‘Easy there. You’ve clearly had a lot to drink.’ He chastised, pulling her up to her feet while she swayed.

‘Noooo, not me.’ Ellie shook her head quickly. Tom could see that her eyes were glazed over, he was surprised she was still standing.

‘Inside.’ He gripped her elbow firmly and led her into his flat, still ignoring the keys on the floor. He would get them later.

Ellie was too far out of it to even think about them, just allowing her hot neighbour to lead her into his home.

Tom marched her over to his sofa. ‘Sit.’ He demanded and she did so, falling onto the sofa in a less than graceful manner.

Tom went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her, along with some pills. When he returned, he handed her the glass and then the pills.

‘What’s these?’ She looked at the tablets up close, then before even waiting for his answer she popped them in her mouth and swallowed them with water.

Tom raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. She obviously trusted him to some extent… That pleased him.

‘Painkillers.’ He said simply.

Ellie took more water, then when she looked up at Tom who was staring at her rather intensely, she started to feel even more hazy and drunk-like than she had been… Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling really tired.

Tom grabbed the water from her before she spilled it as she passed out.

He lifted her up, an arm under her knees and the other around her back, and carried her to his bedroom. After placing her down on his large bed he took his time just staring at her. God, her body was to die for… Her breasts were almost spilling out of the dress she’d chosen to wear.

‘Little slut.’ Tom growled low and caressed her leg, just above her ankle.

Part of him told him not to… to just leave her there to sleep it off. But another, _deeper_ , part of him was shouting at him to continue.

So he did.

He slid his hand up her leg, higher and higher until it disappeared under her dress. He pushed his hand between her thighs and stroked her through her knickers. He wasn’t all that surprised to find her slightly damp, he knew she had a thing for him. But for some reason she was holding off and not doing anything about her little crush.

Growling, he flipped her dress right up and climbed on the bed between her legs, but he first had to grab her and haul her further up the bed. She was like a human doll, so lifeless but with all the wonderful aspects of a human being. The thought of having his own fuck doll was rather appealing, especially an Ellie doll.

Smirking to himself, he tugged the top of her dress down so that her breasts fell out. No bra. He leaned down and flicked his tongue against one of her nipples, happy when it hardened against his tongue. Moaning, he sucked it further into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue, rolling it around.

While paying attention to her breasts, he started to grind against her. His large bulge pressed against her, even through her knickers it still felt good for him. Though his movements became more erratic and desperate after a while, so he abandoned her breasts and sat back to quickly undo his trousers and pull out his cock.

He yanked her knickers to the side, just enough so he could slide the tip of his cock up and down her cunt. She was responding to him, even in her deep slumber. Her clit was peeking out, wanting the attention. He made sure it got it, brushing over it repeatedly.

‘Oh, fuck!’ He groaned, so desperate to sink into her… but he managed to refrain from doing so. Instead he just grinded against her, the entire length of him slipping up and down.

But when he was close to coming, he couldn’t resist just pressing the tip of him into her entrance, barely an inch inside. That was a bad move though. She was _so_ wet and warm, welcoming him in. As he felt his balls start to tighten, he thrust in hard and deep. Forcing her body to yield to his size. He held himself balls deep inside of her warmth while he came.

‘Oh, yes!’ He threw his head back in ecstasy, panting while he marked her from the inside with his seed.

He pulled out once he was finished, streams of his cum came oozing out of her. He quickly put her knickers back in place to contain it all, wiping the tip of his cock against her inner thigh before he moved away.

When he tucked himself back in, he looked over the young woman lying sprawled on his bed. Having no idea that he just assaulted her… The thought sent sparks shooting down to his groin again, but he pushed it away.

Sorting out her dress, he pulled the blanket over her then retired himself to the living room to sleep on the sofa for the night.

  
Ellie woke up with a start, her heart racing. She had no idea where she was as she looked around the strange bedroom. But then she realised she felt a bit sore down between her legs… Then she realised, not just sore. But sticky…

‘Oh god. Oh no, no, no, no!’ She jumped out of the bed in a panic. She was in some strangers’ house and had let him fuck her?

She couldn’t remember anything from last night apart from some flash backs to walking home. Then fiddling around with her keys? But then, why was she in some strange place?

In a panic, she rushed to the bedroom door. As soon as she opened it, she recognised exactly where she was. Tom’s flat.

Then she spotted him on the sofa, with a blanket and pillow.

Had Tom fucked her? No, it couldn’t have been. He wouldn’t be asleep on the sofa if it was him, would he?

Tom stretched and let out a groan, he looked over his shoulder to see a terrified Ellie stood there. ‘Ah good morning, darling. Are you alright?’ He threw the blanket back and stood up, wearing only a pair of boxers.

‘I… I don’t know. What happened?’ Ellie suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, still feeling some man’s sperm inside of her was making her feel sick. Sicker than the hangover was making her feel.

‘I’m not sure, darling. I heard a commotion outside; a guy ran off when I opened the door and you were struggling with your keys. You were pretty distressed and in quite a state. I didn’t want to leave you alone, considering how much it seemed you’d drank. So I took you in here, gave you water and something to eat before you passed out.’ Tom said, his voice full of concern as he crossed the room towards her.

‘Thank you… I’m sorry.’ Ellie said quietly, looking down.

Tom hooked her chin with a finger and raised her face up to him. ‘Are you ok?’

‘I… I will be. Thanks. I obviously just had _way_ too much to drink.’

‘Would you like something to eat?’ Tom offered, dropping his hand from her chin.

‘No thanks. I best just get home and shower… Sleep it off some more. Thank you again, Tom.’ Ellie said as she started to make her way towards the door.

Tom allowed her to leave, handing her the keys and her handbag. ‘You know where I am if you need anything, ok?’

‘Yep. Thanks!’ Ellie said quickly before darting out of his flat and hurriedly unlocking her door, luckily on the first try this time, and getting inside to safety.


	7. Relax, Ellie

A week passed by, Ellie’s bad dreams were happening on a regular basis. But now, she was seeing Tom’s face quite clearly. She wasn’t sure why really, he had been nothing but kind to her. But there was a weird feeling she just couldn’t shake still.

She was starting to worry that she was going a bit crazy. Things in her flat were moving, she was sure of it. Just small things, such as knickers going missing, her quilt folded down when she went to bed when normally she just left it in a mess in the morning. Little things like that.

But she couldn’t really claim that someone had entry to her flat, because she couldn’t be sure if she had actually moved the things herself. Such as misplacing her knickers and actually being neat for a change.

She did her best to avoid Tom. Which wasn’t so easy, he seemed to often end up in the lift with her especially. Whether heading out or returning. And he often reminded her about making an appointment to see him at the practice. Which was something she was dreading.

  
One night, Tom was watching Ellie through the camera he’d set up. Instead of actually going into her flat to watch her, he saved that for the middle of the night when she was asleep. Enjoying the thrill and the risk of possibly being caught.

He noticed she was getting ready and dressed up. He frowned. Was she really going out to get drunk  _again?_ After the last time, had she not learned her lesson?

With an annoyed growl he went to his door, but looking through the peephole he saw Ellie locking her door while on her phone. He opened the door just enough to listen in.

‘Yep, just leaving now… No, I’m not drinking much, just one or two. I told you what happened last time I got drunk. We meeting at Olives, yeah? Alright, see you soon.’ Ellie said down the phone, then hung up and made her way downstairs.

Tom tapped his fingers against the doorframe, thinking... Then he grabbed his coat, keys and headed out too.

He got in his car and sat there for a while, to give Ellie time to get ahead. Olives was only a ten-minute walk, so it wouldn’t take her long to get there.

Once Tom arrived, he parked in the nearest car park and then walked round to the club. It was already packed and had a good atmosphere. Tom was able to blend in easily enough through the crowd, but he stayed near the exit and kept a close eye on Ellie.

He spotted her at the bar first, getting some drinks with three of her friends. They found a table to chat for a while, catching up while they had their first drink. Tom decided to get a drink for himself too, all the while keep an eye on his neighbour. 

The group of girls ended up on the dancefloor when their favourite songs came on, Tom found himself becoming extremely jealous when guys started dancing with them and trying to grind against Ellie. But to his delight, she kept moving away from them or telling them to leave her alone.

She wanted a girly night.

But Tom’s jaw clenched later on during the night, he was  _seething_ … The stupid girls left their drinks on the table while they went to dance, leaving them wide open to be spiked.

And it just so happened, that Tom had such a thing in his very pocket…

He managed to weave his way between the crowd over to the table, and as he walked by, he emptied a pill straight into Ellie’s drink. Then he made his way outside, to wait for his prey.

  
Ellie had no idea what happened. She’d sworn she was only going to have a few drinks, but when she stumbled out of the club a few hours later, anyone looking would think she’d been drinking for days.

Tom caught her elbow before she fell off the edge of the pavement. ‘Easy, there.’ He said softly in her ear, making her tremble.

She looked up at Tom, her eyes glazed over entirely. Tom knew she would have no recollection at all the following morning. The thought aroused him greatly.

‘Come on, Ellie. Time to go home.’ He chastised and led her towards where he had parked his car.

‘Wh… Docr, Hiddlesssson? You ng ere?’ She couldn’t even string a sentence together, her mind kept flitting in and out of consciousness as she walked while being held up by Tom. Her mind was floaty and completely gone.

‘Shhh, shhh. You’re safe with me.’ He purred.

When they got to his car, he opened the passenger door and aided her in. Then he took the seatbelt and put it on for her, because she wasn’t capable of doing it herself. Doing something like that for her made him feel a rush of adrenaline shoot through his veins. Having her helpless and needing him to guide her, protect her, care for her.

Even from the first time he met her, needing his help with the boxes, he knew that she needed him. She didn’t know it yet, but she would. In time.

By the time Tom walked round to the drivers’ side, Ellie’s head was drooping to the side and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Though she did try to. And she was mumbling incoherently.

The doctor reached out and slid his hand to the back of her neck and stroked her skin softly. ‘Shhh, shhh, shhh. I’ll have you home soon. Just stay quiet and relax.’

Ellie did stop mumbling, she closed her eyes fully as her head bobbed to the side, Tom’s fingers continued stroking her.

‘That’s a good girl.’ He purred.

When they got back home, she was only just awake. He had to unbuckle her seatbelt and ended up carrying her inside and up to her flat.

While he was fishing the keys out of her handbag, while still holding her in his arms, she started to come round a little. He unlocked the door and carried her inside, straight to her bedroom.

‘Whs gn on?’ Ellie mumbled, head rolling back and fore when Tom placed her down on her bed.

‘Hush now, Ellie. You’re home, safe and sound.’ He whispered, stroking her hair.

Her eyes could hardly focus on her neighbour as he crawled on top of her, looming over her small form with his large, intimidating one.

‘Sss… Wh…’

‘Shhh. Relax, Ellie.’ Tom leaned down over her and trailed the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, along her jaw and back up the other side. ‘You are so beautiful, darling.’

Ellie just let out some more barely audible noises while he caressed her face.

‘I’m here now, and I am going to look after you. You are in such desperate need for someone to take control of your life… I found you at the right time, my dear little Ellie.’

  
Ellie woke up the following afternoon, she was out cold all that time. It took her a moment to come to it, to realise she was in her own bed. But she felt something sticky all over her face… all over her body, in-fact.

She looked down and noticed her dress had been torn off her as if by some wild animal, as it was in bits around her. She shot up in a panic, scrambling backwards. But that’s when she felt it, felt an ache between her thighs. Like something, or  _someone_ had forced themselves roughly into her. And they left a present behind…

‘Oh my god. No! NO!’ She started crying in hysterics and ran to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and screamed. She was  _covered_  in cum.

After showering for almost an hour and scrubbing repeatedly until her skin was red raw, she went to the kitchen to down a glass of water. Her hands were shaking as she clutched the counter and tried to control her breathing.

‘What have I done?’ She muttered to herself. She cursed herself for not being able to remember a bloody thing. It was _terrifying_.

She was only going to have a few drinks… She remembered dancing and feeling in control, sober. Just having fun with her girlfriends. Then the next thing, blank. She doesn’t remember leaving the club, how she got home or who with. Nothing.

She ran her hands down her face and that’s when it hit her… She wasn’t on the pill. And who ever fucked her obviously didn’t use protection. Again.

‘FUCK!’ She kicked the cupboard in rage.

She’d already been to the chemist once, for the last incident to get the morning after pill. She couldn’t go again!

  
Tom was in his room, stroking his cock slowly while he watched footage from late last night and through this morning while he continued to have his fun with Ellie. Covering her multiple times with his seed. Oh, how he had so enjoyed that. And having video footage to watch over and over, it was better than any kind of porn.

The knock on his door disgruntled him though. But then it clicked, it would be Ellie. No one else in his building would ever bother to go visit him.

With that thought, he got up and quickly made sure he was tucked back into his jeans and presentable before going to answer the door.

When he opened it, he was met with a really upset and worried looking Ellie.

‘Ellie, darling? What’s the matter?’ He frowned and reached out to rub her arm soothingly.

‘I… I did something stupid, Tom.  _Really_  stupid. But I, uh… I need to ask you for a prescription. I need the morning after pill.’ Ellie blurted out quickly through her teary eyes.

‘You mean, you didn’t practice safe sex?’ Tom asked in a slightly chastising tone, making Ellie feel even worse.

‘No… I don’t know. Last night is a complete blur. I don’t even know how I got home.’ She squeaked, her voice breaking.

‘Ellie. This behaviour can’t continue, it’s not healthy.’ He said in concern.

‘I know, I know. I only had a few drinks, before everything went black, basically. I… Please, I’m too scared to go to anyone else. Do you have the pills I can have? Or get me a prescription for them without any fuss?’ She begged.

Tom stroked his beard for a moment. He could see she was so distressed, the poor girl. Obviously not wanting to make another walk of shame to the chemist to get it again, because he knew she did last time which had been embarrassing enough for her.

‘Alright. I can get you the pill this afternoon. Just this once. If it happens again, you will have to go to the chemist yourself or make an appointment with me. Though I’d still like you to make one with me for Monday. We need to discuss your anxiety and see if there’s another option.’ He gave her a reassuring smile.

Ellie let out a sigh of relief. ‘Thank you so so much!’

‘No worries. I’ll see you in a few hours.’

  
Tom kept his word and helped Ellie with her little problem. She was super grateful. But she also couldn’t shake the weird feeling when she was around him.

Her nightmares continued over the week, but got worse. And now, she kept picturing Tom  _all_  the time. Part of her thought it was maybe because he was the main man in her life at that point. She saw him most days just in passing, as he was just next door after all.

Things continued to freak her out in her home. When she was in the bath one night, she was  _sure_ she heard footsteps in her flat. But by the time she got out and a towel around her, there was no sign of anyone.

With a mixture of the nightmares and also feeling freaked out in general, not to mention being embarrassed after what happened, she did her best to avoid Tom again. Darting quickly back and fore from her flat to the lift, hoping he wouldn’t appear. The odd time he did, she made up quick excuses to get away from him without stopping.

She was supposed to be starting work, but with everything that happened her anxiety was through the roof. She found herself going out of her flat less and less, phoning in to her new boss to say she had the flu. She was given another week before starting.

Ellie knew she was going to have to do something about her anxiety. Part of her thought about going to the doctors… To get more tablets or to try different ones. But then another part of her did NOT want to see Tom. She even thought about going to a different practice.

In the end, she decided to do nothing. She would struggle on and try to get her shit together before starting work.

  
Tom sat quietly on his sofa, thinking hard about what to do next. He was losing her, and that was not on. He wouldn't have it. He had to gain full control over her again. But how? That was something he had to work on…

But then it suddenly came to him. He knew just what to do.


	8. Time to take action

Ellie received a phone call from the receptionist at the doctors. It was a reminder that she needed to book an appointment with Doctor Hiddleston as a follow up after starting the medication for her anxiety.

 _Sly bastard._ Ellie thought, of course having the receptionist phone her would make her book an appointment straight away. Instead of him constantly reminding her.

She wasn’t sure why the thought of going for another consultation of his was making her so nervous. He was her doctor after all, and he’d never really given her a reason to distrust him.

Perhaps she was being stupid after all.

  
Tom was at his desk, looking through his appointments for the day. When he saw who was first, he got an erection straight away.

It was his dear little neighbour…

Ellie was waiting in the waiting room, she looked at the clock and saw Tom was running five minutes late already.  _Odd,_  she thought. Considering she was the first appointment, how could he be running behind already?

But she didn’t dwell on it for long because her name was called out by the late doctor.

Tom gave her a dazzling smile when she entered his room. ‘Good to see you, Ellie. I’ve not seen you in a while. Everything alright?’

‘Not exactly… The medication doesn’t seem to be doing much right now. I have struggled with work, I’ve pushed back my start date by another week.’ She said quietly, looking down at her lap as she fiddled with her hands.

Tom frowned and leaned forward, hands clasped together on his desk.

‘Why didn’t you come to me sooner, Ellie?’ His tone was firm and made her shudder.

‘I… I didn’t want to disturb you. You’ve already done enough for me. With the… pill.’ She blushed, feeling humiliated all over again.

‘It’s my duty to help you, Ellie. I’m your doctor. But I’d like to think I’m more than just that, I am your friendly neighbour.’ He smiled reassuringly at her when she looked up at him briefly.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered, her lower lip trembling while she tried to keep it together. She felt like she was on the verge of having a huge breakdown. ‘I’ve been having nightmares, that someone is in my flat. And I feel out of control, that last time with the night out with my friends. I didn’t drink much, but I completely blacked out. It felt like I was drugged or something.’ She blurted out quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tom got up from his chair and moved round to her side of the desk, he perched on his desk and reached out to wipe away her tear with his thumb. ‘It’s ok, Ellie. You’re going through a rough time. I can help you with that, darling. You just have to let me and stop avoiding me.’ He smiled and crouched down slightly, to catch her eye.

‘I… haven’t…’ But she was caught.

‘Ellie.’ He raised an eyebrow at her, but was still smiling as he trailed his fingers down to cup her chin so she couldn’t look down again. ‘I’m not stupid, sweetheart. I know you’ve been avoiding me. It seems you’ve been avoiding everyone. But you don’t need to hide anything from me, I just want to help you. And I  _will_ help you.’

Ellie felt relieved and happy for the first time in a while from his gentle words.

‘Thank you.’

‘Now, how about a smile? I’ve not seen that wonderful bright smile in a while, it can light up anyone’s day.’ He grinned.

That made her laugh lightly, and she did smile.

‘There we go.’ Tom beamed happily. ‘Now, are you going to trust me and accept my help?’

She nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Tom rubbed his thumb briefly against her cheek again, then he went back to the other side of his desk to type out a new prescription for her.

Ellie felt a weird, warm butterfly kind of feeling in her stomach. While he was looking at his computer screen, she allowed herself a moment to stare at him. God, he was so beautiful. She only wished that someone of his intelligence and handsomeness would actually be interested in her. While she had a feeling he was at times, she knew that was just her mind wishing for something she couldn’t have.

She knew that seeing his face in her dreams was just her mind playing tricks on her. It  _had_  to be, there was no other explanation after all.

‘Ok, your prescription is through at reception. It will be best to start out with three tablets twice a day with this new medication, see how you get on with that. If things are still the same in a weeks’ time, then come see me again and we will review it. Alright, Ellie?’

‘Yes… Thank you so much, Tom. It’s really appreciated. Sorry if I’m difficult at times.’ She said sadly.

‘Not at all. I understand completely. Now, you know where I am if you need me. Any time of day, with anything at all. Yes?’ He stood up and walked over to the door with her, to be a gentleman to open it for her.

‘Yes. Thank you.’ Ellie nodded and gave him another smile before heading out to reception for her prescription.

When she got to the chemist down the road, she was slightly panicked to hear that they didn’t have in stock what she needed. But they sent away an order and should have it the following day. So she had to go home without any medication to help.

  
That evening, there was a familiar sounding knock on her door. She knew it was Tom, she had kind of memorised the way he knocked. And there was no one else in the building that it  _could_ be.

She opened the door to find a smiling Tom there, he held up a bottle of pills and shook them. ‘The chemist told me that they’d run out and you had to wait till tomorrow. So I nipped across town to get them from another chemist. I thought it best you start these sooner rather than later.’

‘Oh god, Tom. You didn’t have to do that. Thank you so much.’ She looked at the label, but didn’t think much of it since her prescription sticker was plastered over it. So she never noticed the  _real_  name of the drugs…

‘It’s my pleasure, Ellie. You get some rest, tomorrow is a new day.’ He reached out and squeezed her upper arm.

‘It is… Thank you.’ She nodded, waving to Tom when he bid her goodnight and went to his own flat.

Ellie sighed as she went back inside, making sure her door was locked securely. She went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water and glanced at the instructions for her new medication. She popped the pills as quickly as she could, really hoping they would kick in soon and help calm her down. Though she doubted they would work that quickly.

She made a start making her dinner, but she suddenly felt woozy and overwhelmingly exhausted. Like she had been hit by a bus all of a sudden.

Making her way quickly to her bed, she stumbled slightly as if drunk, the room started to spin too. She had no idea what was going on. But she couldn’t even think for much longer, because as soon as she got to bed she lay down and passed out, the darkness took over.


	9. I'll see you soon, sweet girl

Tom paced in his flat, constantly checking his watch. When it hit half eight, he finally let himself go round to Ellie’s. Surely, she would have taken the pills by now…

He tested first by knocking on her door, when there was no response, he took his key out of his pocket and unlocked her door.

He smirked when he laid eyes upon the sleeping beauty in her bedroom. His plan had worked beautifully…

Crossing the room, he knelt down by her and picked up her wrist, checking her pulse first to make sure he hadn’t over dosed her. But he could feel her pulse, just as it should be. He let out a sigh of relief then reached up to stroke her hair. 

‘Ohh, my dear little Ellie. If only you’d come to me in the first place and allowed yourself to be mine. Then we wouldn’t have this dilemma we are currently in.’ He trailed the tips of his fingers down the side of her face and down her neck.

He knew he had at least ten hours before the drugs would wear off, possibly longer depending on whether she’d eaten much before taking them or not. He carried her through to the sofa, where it would be easier for him to work with her. 

Going to the kitchen, he noted the oven was on and whatever she had been cooking was burnt to a crisp. He turned it off, not wanting her home to go up in flames. Then he grabbed a kitchen knife and turned the kettle on.

While he waited, he nipped back to his flat to gather what he needed. Then he returned and put the first aid kit down next to her.

He then looked over Ellie again. Noting that she was lying the wrong way on the sofa, he grabbed her and sat her in an upwards position. The sound of the kettle going off had him rushing back into the kitchen. He poured most of the boiling water into a bowl, then poured some over the kitchen knife to sterilise it.

Tom was completely focused as he knelt on front of Ellie and picked up the knife. He knew she was left handed, so he lifted her right arm and pressed the tip of the blade just below her inner elbow. He paused, the blade just pressing against her skin. He took a deep breath, knowing he only had one chance at this. He had to do it right.

Keeping a tight hold of her wrist, he pushed down on the knife and pierced her skin. Blood instantly started pouring out, but he allowed it to drip down onto her lap and the sofa as he dragged the knife down towards him, to her wrist. Then he stopped and put the knife down on the table.

Looking at Ellie’s face, she was still out cold. Not even the pain awakening her. He had given her the correct dosage, much to his relief. If she woke up now, it was all over for him.

But Tom was an expert in his field. Meticulous planning for days wouldn’t allow him to make a mistake.

He put her arm down on her lap while he opened his first aid box and took out bandages, needles, thread and some antibacterial cream.

First, he cleaned up her arm with a clean cloth with as hot water as possible without burning her. Then he kept pressure on it for a while, until the bleeding calmed down. But the cut was deep, deep enough that she would need stitching. Just like he planned.

Pushing his glasses up his nose again, he got to work with stitching her up. It wasn’t easy with her body being so limp, he had to prop her arm on the arm of the sofa and keep her steady while he worked. His hands were calm, unwavering while he did what he needed to do.

Once he was finished, no one would know it hadn’t been done in a hospital.

Proud of his handiwork, he rubbed some of the cream over her arm and then wrapped the bandage around it. He would keep it on for a few hours until the bleeding had stopped and to give the stitches time to settle.

He tidied everything away, apart from the knife which he left on the coffee table and he left the blood that was splattered around everywhere. But he did clean himself up in his own flat before returning to Ellie.

Taking out his phone, he sent a text.  _It’s Tom. She’s ready now._

He got a reply almost instantly.  _On my way. See you in twenty. – M_

Tom grinned. Michael was always punctual, eager to help Tom out with whatever he needed without any questions. Even something as big as this…

Since he had a little time to fill in while he waited, he decided it wouldn’t do any harm to give Ellie a little pleasure as a sending away gift. He smirked to himself and knelt down on the floor on front of her. He made short work of removing her jeans and panties, sniffing them briefly before tossing them to the side.

Letting out a growl, he threw her legs over his shoulders and went straight in for his feast. He nibbled and sucked on her lips, before parting them with a broad lick of his tongue. ‘Mmmm.’ He moaned, tasting her. Her body started to respond to him, even without her knowledge.

Her clit was soon on show for him, throbbing and desperate for attention. He made sure to give it plenty.

Once he was finished with tasting her, he pulled away with a smack of his lips. His chin and beard were covered in her juices, and her soft lips and the surrounding sensitive areas were bright red from the attentions and also from the scratching of his beard against her delicate skin.

Nipping to the bathroom to wash his face quickly, he got another text through from Michael saying he was two minutes away.

Tom didn’t bother putting her panties back on but he did put her jeans on again. Since he knew she wouldn’t be wearing these clothes for much longer anyway. But he also didn’t want to just hand her over half naked either.

He scooped her up into his arms then carried her out to the lift. While they were going down to the bottom floor, he kissed her forehead and gazed at his pretty girl in his arms. ‘This is for your own good, Ellie. You’ll learn that you need me, even if this is the hard way. You certainly don’t make it easy on yourself.’ He whispered, grinning at the poor passed out girl in his arms.

When the lift got to the bottom floor, he went out towards the back entrance that was usually just for emergencies.

As soon as he opened the door, a white van reversed up towards them. Tom waited till it stopped, then out got Michael.

‘Evening, Tom.’ He nodded to him. ‘So, this is Ellie?’

‘Yes, this is her. Thanks for this, mate. I owe you big time.’ Tom said while Michael opened the back doors to reveal a padded van with soft padded benches along both sides too.

‘No problem. You’ve helped me out over the years, it is the least I can do.’ Michael patted him on the shoulder. ‘So, what’s the story?’

‘Ellie Cooper, 26. Tried to kill herself. Major anxiety and hallucinations, especially at night.’

Tom climbed into the van and placed her down at the back on the padded flooring. He stroked her hair and then rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘I’ll see you soon, sweet girl.’ He whispered, then got out.

‘I think perhaps, some symptoms of hysteria, even.’ Tom smirked when Michael looked at him and chuckled.

‘Of course. Well, she will be awaiting your visit. I’ll make sure she’s safe and secure. Or would you rather she was in the main ward?’ Michael closed the doors and made sure they were locked.

‘Hmm. Perhaps privately for the first few days, then we can try the main ward.’ Tom said, rubbing his beard in thought.

Michael nodded. ‘See you soon.’

‘Thanks Michael.’

Tom stayed where he was and watched while Michael got back into the van and started it up. Then watched while it pulled out from the apartment complex and headed off down the road.

On the side of the van were the words ‘ **Chestnut Moon psychiatric hospital’.**


	10. I don't belong in here

‘Miss Cooper?’

Ellie heard the voice, though it sounded far away. The voice was unrecognisable too.

‘Miss Cooper?’ The voice said again.

Ellie tried to focus, to wake up. Her head was spinning, everything was black. But soon, she managed to come round. Her eyes fluttered open and everything slowly came into focus. There was a stranger, a man, looming over her.

‘Ah, Miss Cooper. Glad to see you’re awake.’ He smiled.

Ellie’s eyes widened, everything was so bright and white. She shot upwards in panic as she looked around the room. The man was wearing a black suit, while there was two men standing by the door who were wearing white overalls, like they would at a hospital.  

‘Where am I? What the hell is going on?’ Ellie stood up and stumbled slightly, the man caught her.

‘You’re alright. My name is Mr Fassbender. I own this hospital. You’ve come into my care after some unfortunate… incidents.’ He frowned, concerned for her.

‘What? Hospital? What is this…’ She trailed off when she looked around again, realising it was no normal hospital. ‘No, no. This isn’t right, there’s been a mistake. I’m not crazy!’ She said, her voice getting higher and higher as she began to freak out more. She then noticed she wasn’t wearing her normal clothes anymore, she was wearing blue jogging bottoms and a blue jumper.

‘Miss Cooper, please calm down. We are here to help you, that’s why you are here. To help you get better.’ He said in a slightly condescending tone.

‘No! There’s nothing wrong with me, look at me! Do I look insane to you?’ She screeched and ran to the large window, but upon looking out all she could see were fields surrounding the place out with the 20ft tall brick wall, with barbed wire along the top.

She turned around to Michael again. ‘Please. There’s been a mistake! How did I get here?’

‘There is no mistake, Miss Cooper. Please sit down so we can discuss what you can expect here.’ He motioned to the table again where she’d just come from.

‘No! I need to see someone. This isn’t right!’ She rushed to the door, but the two men there simply blocked her way. ‘MOVE!’ She shouted and tried pushing past, but she was quickly immobilised by them and dragged back over towards Michael.

‘Please! Stop this!’ She cried and continued to try and get away.

‘Sedate her.’ Michael demanded.

‘NO! DON’T YOU DARE! YOU FUCKERS LET ME GO! I DON’T BELONG HERE!’ She had no option, she was held fast while one of the men pulled out a needle from his pocket and quickly injected it into her neck.

It was almost instant; her head fell forwards as she went under. Her body limp, only being held up by the men.

Michael looked at Ellie, then at his men. ‘Put her into the time out room.’

The men nodded and dragged her away, letting her feet drag along the floor behind her.

  
It was an hour before Ellie came round from her sedation, she was in a room completely covered with soft padding so no one could hurt themselves. She couldn’t even figure out where the door was, because it seemed to blend in with the walls.

Ellie screamed hysterically and threw herself against the padded wall.

This was wrong, all wrong.

She wasn’t crazy.

She shouldn’t be in here.

‘I DON’T BELONG IN HERE! THERE’S BEEN A MISTAKE. PLEASE LET ME OUT!’ She sobbed.

Giving up, she put her back against the wall and slid down into a heap, face in her hands. Never in her life had she felt so terrified, so lost and alone.

She was left in the padded room for the night, when morning finally arrived two nurses came to let her out. They both guided her through the hospital with firm grips on her upper arms to an appointment room.

Ellie’s eyes widened when she was pushed into the room, she saw Doctor Hiddleston stood there. She couldn’t believe it. She was  _so_  relieved to see someone she knew. Not entirely sure what came over her, she ran over and hugged him tightly, crying.

‘Woah, hey. It’s alright, Ellie.’ He soothed, putting his arms around her and rubbing her back.

‘I’m so relieved to see you.’ She sobbed, holding on tightly to him and never wanting to let go.

‘Shh, shh. It will be alright.’ Tom stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, a big grin on his face hidden from her. He managed to eventually prise her arms from around his waist and got her to sit down on the sofa next to him, his face turning to concern.

He handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. ‘I must say, I was surprised when I got the call that one of my patients had been admitted here. Even  _more_  surprised when I learned it was you.’ He kept his tone low and calm whilst rubbing her back in a soothing manner, because she was still incredibly upset and distressed.

‘You have to get me out of here. I don’t belong here. I’m  _not_  insane!’ She begged and clutched at his shirt.

‘Calm down, Ellie.’ He said firmly, but gently. ‘You wouldn’t have been admitted here without reason. You tried to kill yourself, darling. You need the help that can be offered here.’

‘I… I didn’t.’ She frowned, confused and scared.

Tom gently gripped her wrist and slid her sleeve up, revealing a huge cut on her forearm that had been stitched. Ellie’s eyes widened, she never noticed it in all her panic and fear. Did she really do that to herself?

‘It would’ve been a lot worse if I hadn’t found you when I did three days ago. You were bleeding, badly. I thought there had been a robbery gone wrong. But then I got the call from the manager here. You attempted to harm the nurses and doctors at the hospital who stitched you up. Then you tried to jump out of the window of the fifth floor.’ Tom’s voice went shaky at the last part, he looked truly worried and concerned for his patient. He wrapped her hands in his large ones. ‘You’re in the right place, Ellie. I had no idea that things were  _this_ bad. I feel I have failed you as your doctor. But I  _am_ going to help you get better.’

His tone was soft and caring. She could see by his eyes that he genuinely cared about her. But she was in shock, not only could she not remember anything of what he said, it just seemed totally out of character for her.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own bed, happy and content with her life. How could she not remember harming herself and then ending up  _here?_ Three days was missing from her memory.

But Ellie trusted her Doctor and neighbour, why wouldn’t she? Perhaps he was right. Perhaps they all were…

Maybe she  _was_  going crazy.

‘I don’t… I don’t remember anything. I went to bed to sleep, I think… Why don’t I remember?’ She asked, panicked as she grabbed his shirt and held onto him tightly, as if for her life.

‘Shhh, it’s ok.’ Tom managed to prise her hands from his now wrinkled shirt and he held them tightly. ‘I’m going to help you, I promise. Once you’re better, you will be home before you know it. Sometimes when there are more issues going on with the brain, it can make you forget important events. At times we want to block out the bad, only allowing the good to remain.’

Ellie looked down, tears fell down her face as she then looked back up at Tom. ‘I’m so scared, Tom.’ She whispered.

He reached up with one hand and wiped her tears, then cupped her cheek. ‘I know, sweetheart. I know. But you are perfectly safe here, I promise.’

‘I just want to go home.’ She squeaked.

‘You can’t, Ellie. Not yet. It will take time. Come here.’ He tugged her over to him again and embraced her, without hesitation she moved in for his hug and hid her face into the crook of his neck.

‘I won’t let anything bad happen to you, darling.’ He promised her while rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Tom stayed with her for a while, just holding her until she calmed down. Then a couple of nurses came in to take her to her room.

‘Now, you need to be a good girl and do as you’re told. If you’re reluctant to accept help here, it will take longer to get you better. Ok?’ Tom said firmly, but softly.

‘Please, don’t go. I’m scared.’ She said, her voice shaky again as she gripped his arm.

‘I have to, sweetheart. I need to work. But I will come back tomorrow morning to see you, I promise. Now, promise me you will be behave?’

She nodded. She certainly didn’t want to get put back into the padded room again, that was for sure.

Ellie went calmly with the nurses. They showed her around first, briefly showing her the common area, the cafeteria and then to her room.

It was larger than she thought it would be. But simple. There was a small TV built into the wall near the corner but with no remote so she had to use the buttons on the TV, in the opposite corner was her bed. That was pretty much it, there was a door that she presumed was the bathroom.

She was left there and she had another breakdown again, crying in the corner. She couldn’t believe she was there. It was awful.

Things were even worse when she went into the bathroom and discovered that the taps only ran for a few seconds before they turned off again. And there were no plugs, so no option for a bath either.

Going back into the room, she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She couldn’t wrap her head around this. How she had ended up in here… Why would she try and harm herself, never mind try killing herself? It just didn’t sound like her, no matter how bad her anxiety got she would never do such a thing.

A nurse came back an hour later to check on her, also bringing her a sandwich too. She struggled to eat all of it though, too much nerves.

She was exhausted though, she managed to curl up on the bed to sleep. But was rudely awoken, every, single, hour. When someone came to check on her, turning the lights on each time just to take a few seconds look at her before turning the lights off again and leaving.

It was going to be a long night for poor Ellie.


	11. Shower time

A nurse came to get Ellie in the morning after she had brushed her teeth. It was so annoying having the water turn off after five seconds. She was dreading having a shower later, because it would take forever. But first, she was going to have to find shampoo and body wash, because there wasn’t any in there.

Ellie was taken through to the cafeteria for breakfast. That was the first time she saw other inmates.

It was noisy and seemed slightly crazy. There were around fifteen other people there, all with a range of different types of problems. Ellie wasn’t sure if she felt safe being surrounded by them all, she wanted to just go back to her room and hide in there.

She got her breakfast from the bar and went to sit in the corner at the back of the cafeteria, hoping to just keep to herself.

Every time another patient kicked off or got loud, it made Ellie jump. She was a bag of nerves. She truly hoped she wouldn’t be stuck in here for long, she wasn’t sure how long she could cope for before having an actual break down… Unless she had already had one now, she wasn’t really sure what to think anymore.

One of the other patients started throwing food at another female patient, then launched at the girl and started attacking her. The nurses ran in and had to haul the patient off the girl and dragged her away kicking and screaming.

There was another patient there that thought she was a dog. She crawled in on her hands and knees and refused to stand up or sit at the table to eat.

There were others with various obvious illnesses, and some not so obvious. Ellie wondered what they were in for, but there was no way she was even going to attempt speaking to anyone. She just wanted to keep to herself.

After she had her breakfast as quickly as possible, she wanted to go back to her room. But she wasn’t allowed to leave the cafeteria yet.

‘Please, I just want to go back to my room.’ She begged one of the nurses, the one that had brought her here.

‘Not yet, I’m sorry. You still have half an hour before anyone can leave. It’s important that patients in the private wards get social time too.’ The nurse said apologetically. She seemed genuine too, giving Ellie a soft smile.

It was horribly terrifying not being in control of your day to day life. Not being allowed back to your room when you wanted. Being in a place in general where you didn’t want to be. All of the doors coded, with only the nurses knowing said code.

Ellie wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. Then she retreated back to her corner. But now that everyone had finished eating, it just seemed to get louder and louder, rowdier. Her stomach dropped when two female patients looked over in her direction.

‘No, no, no, no.’ She whispered to herself, hoping they wouldn’t come over.

But they did.

‘Hi. My name’s Alice. What’s your name?’ The slightly shorter one asked. She had long white hair, blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and looked relatively normal. Ellie wondered what she was in for.

‘Ellie.’ She said quietly, smiling slightly at her.

‘Nice name, Ellie. I’m Trish.’ The other woman said. She had short black hair, blue eyes too and she looked slightly off colour, like you would when you were sick. But aside from that she looked normal too.

‘What are you here for?’ Alice asked, she had a bubbly kind of personality from first appearances and her voice was quite high pitched and excitable.

‘Alice, remember your manners.’ Trish scolded.

‘Sorry… I just thought since we are all here for something we could share.’ Alice shrugged.

‘It’s ok.’ Ellie smiled. The two sat down at her table, Ellie wasn’t sure at first but they seemed genuinely ok. ‘I… I guess I don’t really know why I am here. As far as I’m aware, it’s a mistake.’

‘That’s what everyone says.’ Trish grinned. ‘Matt over there, he never shows any emotion, apparently he killed his parents. Amy as you can obviously tell, thinks she’s a dog. Alice here has an obsession with fire and I’m here because I can’t cope in the real world.’ She shrugged.

Alice’s eyes had lit up slightly at the mention of fire. Then she leaned forward, closer to Ellie and rested her chin on her hands and stared at her, while Ellie spoke.

‘Well, I genuinely don’t know. I mean, I have anxiety and was struggling. But things started going weird at home. Then, apparently, I tried to harm myself and tried to commit suicide. But it’s completely blank, and just doesn’t sound like me. I’d never try anything like that.’ Ellie’s voice shook slightly as she spoke.

‘Black outs. That’s a common occurrence with people here.’ Said Trish.

‘You have such pretty hair.’ Alice said in awe, she reached out and toyed with Ellie’s hair, making Ellie feel a little uncomfortable but she didn’t sense any danger from her as such, if fire was her obsession…

‘Personal space, Alice.’ Trish grumbled at the girl.

‘Sorry!’ Alice shot back, hands in the air. ‘I just really love your hair.’

‘Thanks…’ Ellie smiled.

‘Alice can sometimes forget how personal space works. You get used to her.’ Trish gave Ellie a reassuring smile, and for the first time since being there Ellie felt like she wasn’t completely alone. Perhaps.

She spoke to Alice and Trish for the remainder of breakfast time. Then everyone was ushered like sheep out of the cafeteria and out into the corridor where they had to line up.

‘What’s this for?’ Ellie asked a nurse that was stood nearby.

‘Your medication.’ He said, no emotion on his face.

‘Medication? But I… I already have anxiety meds. What are these for?’ Ellie was super worried again, her stomach in knots.

The nurse ignored her and moved further down the line, away from her. When it was Ellie’s turn, she was handed a small cup with three different pills inside. She looked at the nurse handing them out and shook her head.

‘What are these? What are they for?’

‘To help you. They’re meds that you need to take, Miss Cooper.’ The burly female nurse said.

‘I’m not going to take pills if I don’t know what they are, and from people I don’t know!’ Ellie’s voice was starting to get higher in her panic.

‘Miss Cooper, if you don’t take the pills we will have to force you to take them.’

Ellie noticed a couple more nurses step closer, ready to help if need be.

‘Please, I just want to know what they are and what they’re for.’ Ellie begged, tears forming in her eyes.

But when the nurse never responded, just glared at her, Ellie freaked out and tried to back away. But the nurses moved in and grabbed her, she struggled and tried kicking out but she was forced down onto her knees and a nurse grabbed her jaw.

‘Stop!’ A voice came from the side, Ellie instantly recognised the voice, much to her relief. ‘Let her go.’

The nurses let go of Ellie, she got up to her feet and ran over to Tom, crying. She hugged him tightly and moved in against his side, hiding from the nurses. Tom smoothed his hand down her hair and kissed the top of her head.

‘It’s alright, Ellie.’ He said softly. He took her hand and walked over to the nurses, Ellie reluctantly stayed with him. ‘I’ll take over Miss Cooper’s medication from now on.’ He nodded to the nurse and took the cup from her.

Ellie was relieved when Tom led her back to her room. She had a breakdown again, she couldn’t stop crying and shaking. Tom hauled her onto his lap to soothe her.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, darling. You’re safe. It’s ok.’ He whispered, rubbing her back and rocking her gently in his arms.

‘Please get me out of here, Tom. I’m scared. I can’t stay here.’ She sobbed, hiding her face into his neck.

‘I can’t do that, darling. You’ve been admitted here for at least a fortnight until you can be assessed. Then we take it from there about the next step.’

Ellie’s head shot up. ‘A fortnight?’ She gasped, eyes wide in pure fear.

‘Yes. So you need to be a good girl, do as you’re told. Or it won’t help your case.’ He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

‘But I don’t understand why I’m here. I’ve done nothing wrong.’ She tried to ignore how his touch was making her feel, aside from feeling safe with him, he was also making her feel more than she should for her doctor. Again.

‘We’ve been over this, Ellie. You tried to harm yourself, kill yourself. That’s why you’re here, for your own safety. Now, you really need to take these pills. You almost got yourself locked in the padded room again for a few hours.’ He said firmly, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘I… I don’t know what they are. Why would I take pills from them without knowing?’ Ellie was getting slightly panicked again.

‘Calm down, Ellie.’ He gave her knee a gentle squeeze. ‘They are to help with your anxiety and depression.’

‘Depression? I’m not depressed!’

‘Depression and anxiety often go hand in hand, love. Trying to commit suicide is the peak of depression.’ Tom said, concerned.

He slid her off his lap and went to get a cup of water, upon returning he sat down on the bed again and handed her the water and pills.

‘Here you go… You trust me, don’t you? I wouldn’t ever wish harm upon you, Ellie. I wouldn’t allow you to take drugs that weren’t going to help.’ He gave her a slight puppy dog look, as if he would be severely insulted if she didn’t take the pills.

Saying nothing else, she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with a slug of water.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred and stroked her hair, making her stomach flutter lightly.

Ellie handed him back the cup and then folded her hands anxiously in her lap.

‘Have you showered yet?’ Tom asked.

‘No… I don’t know where the towels are or shampoo. And the taps turn off after five seconds.’

‘Yes, that’s to make sure you can’t attempt to drown yourself. You receive towels and shampoo when you want to shower, but its supervised.’ He explained.

‘Super… supervised?’ Ellie’s eyes widened.

‘Yes, darling.’ He nodded, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘But… but… but… I need my privacy. I don’t want some creepy nurse watching! This can’t be happening!’ Ellie attempted to move away, but Tom caught her elbow and stopped her moving away.

‘Calm down, Ellie.’ He said firmly. ‘There’s no need to get yourself into a state. It happens every day here, nothing they haven’t seen before.’

‘I’m NO WAY showering on front of a stranger! No, no, no.’ Ellie started rocking herself back and fore, wrapping her arms around herself.

Tom moved closer to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into him. She went willingly into his side and he rubbed her arm. ‘You have to shower, Ellie. You can’t go two weeks without showering.’ His tone was slightly scolding, but he kept it calm and soothing at the same time.

‘Then they’ll have to force me. I’m  _not_ showering willingly.’ Ellie said determinedly.

After a moment pause, Tom then said something that shocked her.

 _‘I_  will supervise your showers.’

The wide-eyed look on her face was enough for Tom to know what she thought of that. But Ellie felt a shiver run down her spine, whether that was a good thing or not she wasn’t entirely sure yet.

‘You… I can’t… I.’

‘Would you rather one of the nurses do it? Or force you to shower, and have them physically bathe you? Or would you rather shower yourself under my watchful gaze? You know me, sweetheart.’ Tom was still rubbing her arm while he spoke.

Ellie gulped. She knew it would be the best option really. The thought of being forced to shower and having either a stranger watching or actually washing her was enough to make her feel sick. But Tom had already seen her  _down there._ When he did the smear test. So surely being watched by him while showering wouldn’t be quite as bad?

And the thought of him hanging around for longer was appealing. She felt safe when he was around, she didn’t want him to leave her alone again. That’s when it became too scary for her.

‘Ok.’ She whispered.

Tom felt his cock twitch in his jeans with how easy it had been to convince her. He cleared his throat to stop himself from making a different kind of noise.

‘Now, you go through to the bathroom and start your shower. I’ll go get towels, shampoo and body wash. You’ll feel so much better after showering.’ His tone left no room for hesitation or arguments, so Ellie meekly went through to the bathroom.

Her heart was racing and her entire body was shaking while she took off the simple clothes she had on. She put them to the side and then turned the shower on, only for it to turn off before she’d even stepped in. God, this shower was going to be the worse ever.

When Tom slid into the bathroom a few minutes later, Ellie was grumbling angrily under her breath because the shower had turned off  _again_. She had to keep pushing the button.

Tom chuckled. ‘You don’t sound best pleased, darling.’

Ellie let out a surprised squeak and turned around, eyes like a scared doe upon seeing him. But then she quickly covered herself with her arms and turned her back on him again. Knowing that him seeing her bum was less embarrassing than the front.

Tom put the towel down on the side and walked over to the cubicle, he put the bottles of shampoo and body wash down by her feet. She was within reaching distance, he so wanted to squeeze that delectable arse of hers… But he refrained and took a step back, moving to sit on the toilet seat to watch her.

Ellie’s shaking returned and she tried her best to imagine that Tom wasn’t there. She also tried her best to keep her emotions in check, doing her best not to cry. Even though tears did threaten to spill.

She turned around with her arms across her chest and reached down quickly to grab the shampoo, then turned around again without looking to see where Tom was.

Tom’s eyes never moved from Ellie. He was painfully hard, watching the water running down her body. He had to sit with his legs wide open to make it slightly more comfortable for himself.

She still wouldn’t turn around to face him, which made things slightly difficult while she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. It took forever too, because she had to keep pressing the button or holding it in while using one hand to rinse her hair.

After completing the first task, she moved onto the next. There was no scrunchie or sponge to use for cleaning her body, so she had to use her hands instead. Tom had deliberately forgot to pick up a scrunchie.

He watched in delight while her hands roamed over her body, washing all over. Especially when she had to bend over to wash her lower legs and feet. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

‘Would you like me to wash your back, darling?’

Ellie looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes couldn’t be helped but be drawn down to the large bulge that was so obvious between his legs. She quickly looked away again, making Tom smirk at how innocent and coy she was.

Tom didn’t wait for an answer from her, he got up and walked over to the edge of the cubicle and picked up the body wash. He squirted some onto his hands and lathered it up, then started rubbing it into her back. He took his time, working his way down her lower back to just above her buttocks, then back up to her shoulders where he massaged her gently.

She let her head fall forwards slightly and a small moan escaped from her lips, but she tensed up again instantly upon realising that sound had come from her. To her relief, Tom said nothing. He took notice of the way goosebumps rose up on her skin under his touch, and the way her muscles twitched when he lightly trailed his hands down her sides... So sensitive.

‘There we go. Don’t forget to clean between your legs too, sweetheart.’ He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin and making her gasp.

She couldn’t quite believe the words that came from him, but knew she had to anyway. She had been trying not to, not wanting to do  _that_ on front of him. But she heard his feet back away again across the tiles, so she quickly shoved her hand down between her thighs and lightly rubbed the wash across herself before turning the shower back on to rinse herself off.

Her cheeks were bright red, but not from the heat of the shower, when she was finished.

Tom stood up quickly and moved closer to her. He held up the towel as she stepped out of the shower, her arms around herself. She moved over towards him and he wrapped the towel around her, also circling his arms around her too. Ellie couldn’t help herself as she started crying, just from the intensity of everything, she leaned into him and accepted his warm embrace while he kissed the top of her head.

‘That’s my good girl. It’s ok.’ He whispered into her hair.


	12. Friends or foes?

The following few days passed much and such the same for poor Ellie.

Tom came to visit her every morning. Where he would make sure she took her pills, ones she still had no clue what they were truly for, and then she would shower under his watchful gaze.

The more time she spent in the hospital, the more she craved to be around Tom. He was the only constant in her life of late. The only one that made her feel better. The nurses were all terrifying at the hospital, threatening to lock her in the padded room if she didn’t follow protocol.

She spent every meal time with Alice and Trish. She discovered that they didn’t have the same restrictions like she did, with the water turning off and having to shower while being watched. They also had more luxuries than she did.

‘I have heard that those who try to commit suicide are treated more like children, it’s just for safety.’ Alice said sadly. ‘But I’ve never heard of someone’s doctor being the one to watch over them shower. Are you sure that’s safe?’ She frowned.

‘He offered, I’d rather he be there than one of the nurses anyway.’ Ellie blushed a little, though she wasn’t really sure why.

‘Do you fancy your doctor?’ Trish asked, giggling.

Ellie’s eyes widened. ‘What? No! He’s just… He’s really nice. He’s helped me a lot. And if it wasn’t for him finding me, then I probably would be dead. Apparently.’ Ellie said quickly in Tom’s defence.

‘It’s just weird, he sounds like he’s went over the boundaries of just being your regular doctor.’ Alice was worried for her new friend.

‘No, that’s ridiculous. He is a good doctor, he cares about his patients.’ She said firmly, determined it was the truth.

But she knew deep down, the feeling tugging inside her stomach, she knew  _something_ wasn’t quite right. That he did, and had done from the start, do things that weren’t exactly normal protocol. He was more touchy feely than an average doctor, went out of his way entirely for her. But… she couldn’t help it when her stomach fluttered whenever he called her his good girl.

Besides, she knew that he wouldn’t be here for her if he didn’t care about her. He was the only one that truly seemed to. He was so kind to her and helpful. So what if he had other intentions, he had never harmed her, only ever had her best interests at heart.

‘Stockholm syndrome.’ Trish blurted out.

‘What?’ Ellie looked at her.

‘It’s when the abducted falls for their kidnapper.’

‘I know what it means, but how is that relevant to my doctor?’ Ellie asked before she could continue.

‘Well, he watches you shower. Visits you daily. And you don’t see how wrong that is? It’s just… Odd.’ Trish said and Alice agreed with her.

Ellie shook her head and stood up from the table, she abandoned her dinner and went to the door. But a nurse stopped her from leaving.

‘Please! I want to go to my room, I don’t feel great.’ She begged the male nurse.

‘No. Go sit down.’ He said in a gruff tone.

‘This is ridiculous! You can’t keep people in here if they don’t want to socialise!’ She screeched.

That got the attention of not only other nurses but also some other patients too, who all stopped eating and turned to look at Ellie, to see what was going to unfold.

Things did escalate, Ellie started freaking out again as she tried to barge past the nurse. So she was dragged to the padded room, kicking and screaming. She even tried lashing out at them, to try and get free. She was put into a straight jacket and left in the room.

She screamed until her throat was sore and she could scream no more. She couldn’t stand or do anything really because of the straight jacket, she could just lie there and roll back and fore. It was horrible feeling so restrained and trapped.

It felt like days had passed, but only two hours went by before the door opened. She looked up, her eyes all puffy and red from crying. But her face lit up slightly upon seeing Tom. He walked into the room and stood over her, looking incredibly giant and intimidating to Ellie at that moment.

He rubbed his beard for a moment, his gaze hard and cold upon her. Then he crouched down and Ellie saw he looked disappointed, yet also concerned. One of his large hands reached down and petted her head gently. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his touch, enjoying the affection.

‘Ohh my little Ellie. You’ve been naughty again. You really need to stop misbehaving for the nurses.’ He rumbled. His tone of voice sent shivers through her, making her feel bad.

‘I’m sorry.’ She croaked, her voice was sore and her throat was raw from the screaming.

Tom frowned and trailed his fingers down the side of her face and along the front of her neck. ‘You’ve harmed yourself again, darling.’ He sounded concerned now.

‘It wasn’t my fault.’

‘Shhh, stop speaking. That won’t be doing your throat any good.’ He chastised, his fingers still softly stroking her neck.  

She squirmed in her straight jacket, the feeling in her arms were disappearing, going numb. Tom bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the tugging feeling inside of him at seeing her so helpless and bound.

Tom sighed and lifted her up into a sitting position, unbuckled the various straps on the jacket and pulled it off. Ellie let out a relieved sigh when she got to straighten her arms out. Tom held her hands in turn and rubbed her arms for a while, until she got the feeling back into them.

‘Come on. Let’s get you to your room and get a drink.’ Tom stood up and put his hand out towards her. She slipped her hand into his, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. Keeping hold of her hand, he led her through the hospital back to her room.

He got her a drink and sat her down on her bed, sitting next to her he put his hand on her thigh. ‘Why did you play up in the cafeteria?’

Ellie downed the drink before replying, to try and lubricate her throat as much as possible. God, she never knew it was possible to scream so much.

‘I just wanted to come back here.’ She looked down at his hand that was still resting on her thigh. He gave her a squeeze.

‘Why?’

She sighed. ‘Two of the other patients I’ve been talking to, they were making you out to be… bad. I think.’

‘What do you mean?’ Tom narrowed his eyes, his face hardening.

Ellie kept her eyes forwards, unable to look at him while they spoke.

‘They were saying it’s weird how much time you are spending here with me, that I won’t allow the other nurses to supervise me while I shower. But you’re just making it easier for me, aren’t you? You’re only going above and beyond as my doctor.’ She then looked up at him, his face was soft and he smiled.

‘I’m glad you see it that way, darling. Because that is exactly what I am doing. I really care about you, Ellie. I know being here is difficult, and I  _do_ want to help you. Make this stay as easy as possible for you, just like you said. Maybe your  _new friends_  don’t have a doctor that they feel they can confide in, so they are perhaps jealous.’ Tom suggested, rubbing circles with his finger on her thigh.

‘Maybe.’ Ellie nodded and looked away from him, but he caught her chin and had her look back at him.

‘Ellie. I’m proud of you for making new friends, that’s a good thing here. But after speaking to the manager, and from taking notes with your behaviour, we think we may know the problem.’

‘Really? What is it?’ Ellie wasn’t sure whether she should feel happy that they knew what was wrong with her, or bad about it…

‘With your anxiety, depression, apparent hallucinations, and Judging by your actions previously, before you tried to harm yourself... when you were sleeping around with guys, which seemed a bit obsessive for you.’ She blushed hard and felt like she’d been slapped in the face at being reminded of that. ‘And since being in here, I know you won’t have masturbated. Since you get checked on hourly. I know you would be self-conscious about being caught in the act. Your behaviour has become progressively worse in regards to acting out with the nurses…’

Ellie was confused, unsure of what he was getting at. Tom could see the confusion on her face.

‘Ellie…’ Tom paused a moment, resorting to enveloping her hands with his. ‘We feel you are suffering from hysteria.’


	13. Treatment begins

Ellie couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Hysteria? She didn’t even think such a thing still existed!

‘No! No! No! No!’ She jumped up, away from Tom. She started pacing back and fore in the room, until Tom put a stop to it.

‘Sit down, Ellie.’ He demanded. His dominating tone had her doing as she was told instantly, sitting down next to him.

But she was fidgety. Hands in her lap and she did her best to stop herself from rocking back and fore, knowing it wouldn’t help her situation much, making her look like she really was bat shit crazy. But she was starting to feel panicked all over again.

‘It’s not a thing anymore. It can’t be. I don’t have it!’

‘Calm down, darling.’ Tom put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched slightly at his touch, but then relaxed.

‘It is still a  _thing._ Just not as well known. But you have all the classic symptoms. It’s good in a way, Ellie. It means that there is an easy cure and we can start with your treatment. The sooner you get into a better headspace then the sooner you can get out of here.’

‘Treatment? There’s pills that can help, right?’ She asked, hopeful. But the pitying look on Tom’s face told her otherwise.

He took her hand in his and stroked across her knuckles softly. In his softest tone possible, he told her the bad news. ‘The best and only treatment that helps hysteria, is physical treatment. In the mode of orgasms, most effective is from deep penetration.’

Ellie’s eyes widened in horror, she tried to pull her hand away but Tom’s hands tightened around her, keeping her there.

‘No, no, no. Please, no. This can’t be happening.’ Her breathing started becoming erratic.

‘Shhh, darling. Calm down. It doesn’t mean that some male nurse is going to come in and fuck you. It will be used with phallic type instruments, likely similar to ones you’ve possible used before. Toys.’

His words didn’t calm her any, eyes still wide like saucers. And her cheeks burned bright red at the thought of her rabbit vibrator at home, tucked away in her drawer.

‘Well… I… I have at home. I can just… do it myself at home.’ She blurted out.

‘It’s not that simple, love. We need to start the treatment here, and there needs to be an improvement in your health before you can be discharged. And that doesn’t mean you can simply masturbate in privacy in your room, because the treatment needs to be administered by someone with the qualifications to do so. Whether it’s medicine, pills or physical treatment.’

Ellie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The thought of one of the nurses, male or female, doing  _that_ to her… No way.

‘I can’t let them do that. Please, Tom. Please. I’m begging you, don’t let it happen. Please.’ She whimpered, moving closer to him and grabbing his sleeve.

Tom sighed and rubbed his chin, as if in deep thought. He was doing a good act, seeming like he was genuinely concerned and trying to help her. But he was secretly delighted with her reaction, just as he wanted. She was relying on him more and more. He would  _never_ allow anyone else to do that to her.  

‘Well, there is something I could do to help. To save any…  _others,_  being the one to administer your treatment.’ His voice dropped an octave and was more of a purr.

‘What? Anything, please!’ She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek that Tom wiped away gently.

‘I can be the one to administer the treatment, darling. You know me, I know you. You trust me to supervise you showering, and I’d like to think that you trust me with your body. I know what to do, to make you all better.’ He smiled at her, eyes looking so innocent.

Ellie was speechless for a moment. Her mind raced, thoughts about why he would offer to do such a thing. Thoughts about did he truly  _want_ to help her with such a thing? Was he just offering to be nice, or was it something else?

‘Let me help you, Ellie.’ He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, making her gulp.

‘I have no choice, really… Do I?’ She sounded so small and vulnerable in that moment. Tom put his arm around her and tucked her into him, she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist. Taking in the embrace.

‘You do have a choice, sweetheart. You  _always_  do. It’s just a matter of  _who_ you want to help you. Me… or the nurses.’ Tom was skilled with the way he spoke, how he could easily twist things around to make her feel like she still had a small amount of control, when in reality, she had none at all.

Tom held her for a while, just allowing her time to calm down and take in everything they’d just discussed. But after a few minutes, he couldn’t wait any longer.

‘Now, why don’t you lie down and get yourself comfortable. I’ll go get what’s needed.’ He said, stroking her hair.

‘What? N… Now?’ She looked terrified again.

‘Yes, darling. The sooner we start treatment the better. I won’t be long. Now be a good girl and lie down, probably best to take off your clothes too. I’ll be two minutes.’ He assured her with a kiss to her forehead, making her heart soar slightly. He could be so sweet.

But it still didn’t help the dread that was swirling around in her stomach. She tried to think of it as just being like the smear test. He would just be inserting something into her… Surely it wouldn’t be so bad, being treated with orgasms from a hot doctor? She tried to hold onto that thought, but the fear soon came flooding back to her.

When Tom returned with the tools he needed, he smiled, pleased that she had taken off her trousers and underwear and was lying on the bed. Albeit under the blanket, he knew it wouldn’t be long before that would be removed.

Tom walked over to her bedside and knelt down, he took hold of the blanket and tried to remove it, but she was holding it tightly against her chest.

‘You need to let go, Ellie.’

The poor girl was trembling so much, she was so scared. Yet a deeper part of her was slightly excited with the thought of what Tom was going to do… That it was him.

‘Ellie.’ Tom said firmly, he managed to prise her fingers off the blanket and folded it to the side, leaving her half naked. She had left her jumper on, which Tom wasn’t too pleased about but he knew that would come off in time.

Her legs were closed tightly together, she was so tense. Tom put his hand on her knee and gave her a gentle squeeze. His hand slowly slid up to her mid-thigh, and he just let it rest there. Only his thumb moved in circles against her skin.

‘I… I can’t do this.’ She whispered.

‘Shh, shh. You can, darling. Better this way than you being restrained and forced by the nurses, isn’t it?’

Ellie looked at Tom, looking at his kind eyes soothed her.

‘I am here to help you, Ellie. And, if it makes you feel better, I  _want_ to do this.’

‘Ok.’ She squeaked.

Tom tried to move his hand between her thighs, but she still held them tightly closed.

‘Ellie, sweetheart. You are going to have to open these legs for me, I can’t help you with them shut. I may be a magic doctor, but I am not  _that_ magical.’ He said in a light tone and with a smirk, that eased her slightly. He didn’t seem quite so serious, like he did 99% of the time.

Tom noticed the slight change in her demeanour. The way she also relaxed her legs more and slowly allowed him to push his hand between her thighs to widen them, he realised he was perhaps on to something.

‘Good girl. Now, just relax and enjoy it. There could be worse treatments to have.’ His hand moved between her thighs and she let out a small squeak when he touched her lightly  _there_  with the tips of his fingers. Her legs snapped shut again, trapping his hand.

‘I… I thought it would be…  _that.’_ She motioned with her eyes to the vibrator he’d placed on the side of the bed next to her.

‘Well, yes. But it would be painful to just shove it inside of you… I need to make sure you’re ready.’

Ellie looked a little startled, but realised he was right. ‘Oh… Yeah.’ She whispered, cheeks turning brighter than they already were.

Ellie thought that surely Tom wanting to make sure she was prepared was a good thing. Wasn’t it? Instead of just jumping right in, literally.

She stopped squeezing on his hand, parting her legs again. She opted to close her eyes instead, no matter how good looking he was, it was difficult to relax with his piercing gaze on her.

Tom slowly started moving his fingers, massaging her outer lips first. Then he delved between them, stroking and teasing around her folds. He felt triumphant when he saw her chest rise and fall, letting out a deep breath as she relaxed into it more.

His triumph grew even more when she became wet, rather quickly at his touch. He gathered her arousal with his finger and slid it up across where her clit was hiding. But it didn’t take long for him to get it to make an appearance, her body jumped and she let out a gasp when he rubbed it in firm circles.

‘There we go. Such a good girl, I think your treatment is going to be very effective.’ He praised, and that added to her pleasure.

He manipulated her clit for a while longer, then got the vibrator into play. Turning it onto medium straight away, he slowly eased it inside of her. It was about the same size as the one she had at home. There was the lovely full feeling she always felt, the vibrations hitting every spot inside of her. Including her g spot because of the shape of the toy.

Her moaning became louder, her body also started moving too. Hips bucking upwards into the toy, wanting more. So Tom gave her more. He turned it up higher, the vibrations feeling like they were deep in her bones, making her entire body tingle in delight.

His free hand massaged her abdomen, unable to resist touching her in some way.  

When he knew she was getting close, he started to thrust it in and out of her in tune to the way her hips were moving. She was completely lost in the pleasure. For the first time since arriving at the hospital, she was able to escape momentarily.

‘That’s it. Come for me, darling. It will help you.’ Tom’s smooth voice helped give her that push over the edge, to let her relax and let go.

Of course the vibrating phallus inside of her did most of the work. But his sinful voice was enough to make anyone come.

‘Good, good girl.’ He praised, removing the toy that was soaked with her arousal.

But Ellie then started shaking again, crying too. The adrenaline and reality of everything hitting her once more. Tom moved the toy out of the way and he climbed onto the bed next to her, lying down he moved onto his side and wrapped an arm around her.

‘It’s alright, Ellie. You’re good, you’re safe. Come here.’ He pulled her into him and he was delighted when she willingly moved into him for comfort.

He had her completely now.

He was sure of it.


	14. Sweet girl

The following day, Ellie wasn’t really sure what to think of her situation anymore.

Tom had told her that he would return that morning again to see her. And to no doubt  _treat_ her again.

Part of her looked forward to his visit, seeing a friendly and familiar face. One that she trusted. But at the same time, she just wanted to be left alone in her room, hoping to just get through the next week or so as quickly as possible before she then hoped she would be released.

A nurse came to check on her hourly as normal. Ellie knew by the time that it would soon be breakfast. She looked forward to seeing Alice and Trish. She was really becoming close to them. Although she still wasn’t sure what to think, about what they said yesterday about her Doctor.

But surprising to Ellie, when the nurse came along, she had a tray of breakfast with her.

‘Am I not going to the cafeteria this morning?’ Ellie frowned, confused.

‘No. You are to stay on your own now, in private.’ The nurse told her coldly.

‘Why?’

‘Because Doctor Hiddleston and Mr Fassbender decided it was best for you.’ The nurse left the room before Ellie could ask anymore questions.

Ellie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wouldn’t see Trish and Alice again? Why did Tom decide it was best for her to be isolated from everyone else? Whilst at first, she would’ve been happy enough with that decision, she found she liked spending time with others like her. In the same situation. Well, with Trish and Alice anyway. Some of the other patients still made her feel a little uncomfortable.

She picked at her breakfast for the following hour, not entirely hungry because her stomach was swirling so much with nerves. Uncertain about the day ahead of her. Well, more like the week ahead of her.

She also thought to her friends, would they be wondering where she was? The job she was supposed to start? She would have to ask Tom about that.

Most of her breakfast was still untouched when the door opened and in walked her smiling Doctor.

‘Good morning, Ellie. How are we feeling today?’ He sat down next to her on the bed and gently petted her head, then his eyes landed on her breakfast.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She replied quietly, honestly.

‘You need to eat, sweetheart. Don’t want you wasting away.’ He scolded softly.

Ellie swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked back at her breakfast. Then she looked at Tom, who raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

She knew she wasn’t going to get away with it. So she started eating properly, earning praise from Tom and more caresses through her hair.

‘Why am I not allowed to go to the cafeteria anymore?’ She asked once she’d finished her food.

Tom put the tray on the floor, out of the way. Then he smoothed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. His fingers trailed down the side of her face to her chin, holding her gently.

‘Because I thought that was what you wanted. What was best for you. Every time you’ve been in the cafeteria you’ve kicked off, been upset and wanted to return here. And I thought it would be best, so we can concentrate on you solely getting better. The less people you have around you, the better in that regards.’

Ellie didn’t know what to say to that. He was right in the fact that each time she’d been in the cafeteria, she didn’t really want to be there as such. And had always made a fuss about it.

‘Do my friends know where I am? And my job I was supposed to start?’

Tom was glad that she changed the subject from the cafeteria. He didn’t want her back amongst Trish and Alice, they were too risky for him. Too suspicious.

‘Your closest friends know, yes. They’ve been asked to refrain from coming to visit you, because that wouldn’t help with your treatment. And your job has been told. They said not to worry, your job will be there when you are better again. To take your time.’ Tom lied. He smiled and rubbed her arm soothingly.

Ellie let out a breath, relieved.

‘Thank you, Tom.’ She managed a small smile for him, that made his smile even larger.

‘You’re welcome, Ellie. We are going to get you better, I promise.’ He put his arm out towards her, welcoming her into a hug.

She didn’t even hesitate as she slid across the bed towards him and under his arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest, enjoying the way he held her snug and secure in his side.

Ellie started crying again, but more because she was just so relieved to have Tom in her life. She had no idea how she would have coped through this without him.

He kissed the top of her head and leaned back slightly to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

‘Hey, no need for tears, darling. Now, let’s get started with your treatment, hmm?’

He saw her tense up slightly, a protest about to come from her mouth. But he quickly cut her off.

‘And once your treatment for the day is finished, you can have a shower and then I can take you outside for a walk if you’re a good girl. Would you like that?’ He said, motioning towards the window where the sun was blaring in.

Ellie’s eyes lit up. She hadn’t stepped foot outside since arriving at the hospital. The thought of getting out for some fresh air was exciting.

And that’s how Tom got her to relax. She soon found herself lying on the bed, again with her lower half naked while Tom pleasured her with the vibrator. He made her orgasm twice this time, enjoying the moans and whimpers that spilled from her mouth.

He was painfully hard again, once she was finished he had to excuse himself, telling her it was to get what she needed for showering. Which it was, but also to _relieve_ himself in the bathroom.

When he returned, Ellie was already in the shower getting started. She did her best to clean herself up from her arousal between her thighs, before Tom came back. So she wouldn’t be stuck with her hand down there for any longer than necessary when Tom was watching.

He put her things down by her feet and took up his usual place, sitting on the toilet seat. He watched her closely while she showered, but that only got him aroused again. He had to palm himself through his trousers just to get a little relief, while she was oblivious to with her back to him.

Once Ellie was washed and dried, Tom kept his promise and took her outside. He held her hand, happy with the way her smaller one clung to his tightly, as if scared to be going outside.

She  _was_ nervous, it had been a while. And seeing the high wall all around the building was slightly scary, confirming she couldn’t escape even if she got out of the building.

There were many patients allowed outside in the grounds, alone. She even spotted Trish and Alice in the distance, but when they waved at her and went to make their way over to her, Tom quickly guided her in the opposite direction. And she just went along with him like a puppy.

They went back inside after half an hour, Tom knew all the codes to the doors. But each door they went through, when it slammed shut behind them, it added another notch of anxiety into her. And then she was back in her room, left alone once more after begging and crying for Tom not to leave her.

But he had to.

  
The following few days went the same for poor Ellie. Tom promised her time outside if she behaved, which she did.

Then one morning when he was thrusting the vibrator in and out of her, making her come repeatedly through the squelching of her arousal, he couldn’t cope being so hard. He was on a chair he had pulled right over next to her on the bed.

‘Ellie, sweetheart. I need to ask a favour from you.’ He stopped the thrusting and just kept the vibrator humming nicely inside her, keeping her satisfied.

With his free hand he smoothed her hair back from her face, it was wet and hot from the sweat on her forehead.

She managed to focus on him, even though she was feeling extremely floaty and satisfied. Not to mention still incredibly horny with the way the vibrator was still buzzing inside of her.

‘I enjoy helping you out, truly. But, I am a male at the end of the day. And I am struggling with my own… urges. Doing this to you, seeing and hearing you come is so wonderful, but it is making me  _very_ hard.’ He said with the best puppy eyes possible. ‘so I was wondering, if you could help me out too. Like I am for you? Or I may have to get someone else to take over your treatment.’

Ellie’s eyes widened, she shook her head quickly and grabbed his shirt. ‘I want to help you, Tom. Please.’ She whined, a mixture from desperate to help and also because of the pleasure she was still experiencing.

Tom smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. ‘Such a sweet girl you are. Thank you. Your hand will be fine, love.’ He kept hold of the vibrator while his other hand went to get his cock out.

Ellie’s eyes widened again when he sprang free, he really was hard and straining, almost purple with how aroused he was. But it was the size of him that also made her in awe and feel slightly intimidated.

She reached out and hesitantly wrapped her hand around him. Tom closed his eyes and moaned. She felt slightly more confident at that, and while he started thrusting the vibrator in and out of her again, she started stroking him with more vigour.

Tom’s breathing became shaky, he was struggling to concentrate on his patient’s  _treatment_ with the way her hand was moving up and down his shaft, squeezing him so delightfully. The whimpers that continued to spill from her lips didn’t help either. He felt himself so close, embarrassingly close already.

When Tom’s thrusting with the vibrator became rougher, quicker and deeper, Ellie’s movements became quicker too. As if in time with what he was doing to her. She was ashamed to admit she was imagining his cock inside of her.

Tom came before she did, spilling all over her hand and his trousers. The feeling of making him come made Ellie come again too.

The Doctor slumped back in his chair, panting. He turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, it was covered in her juices. He had to resist the urge to suck it clean.

‘Good girl, Ellie. Thank you.’ He purred and stroked her hair, then tucked himself away again.

Ellie was confused, feeling satisfied, embarrassed, horny… everything. She just lay there, panting as well, her stomach swirling with nerves and excitement.

Tom covered her up with the blanket and left her for a few minutes to clean up his trousers and put everything away, also to gather what she needed for the shower.

When he returned, she was curled up on her side, crying.

‘Hey, hey, shhh, shhh. It’s ok, Ellie. Don’t cry, sweet girl.’ He cooed and crouched down by the bed, stroking her hair until she looked up at him.

‘What’s wrong?’ He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

‘I… I don’t know. I’m so confused.’ She hiccupped.

‘It’s ok to be confused, darling. But I am just helping you out. Giving you the treatment that you need. You’re a stunning girl, Ellie. It’s no wonder I get so aroused while helping you. So, you simply helped me out in return. There’s nothing wrong with that. Pleasure is not something to be ashamed of. At any capacity.’ He smiled.

She blushed hard at his compliment. No one had ever told her she was stunning before.

‘Are you alright now?’

She nodded and smiled.

Her heart felt happy.


	15. Douse the fire

It was day eleven of Ellie’s unwilling stay in the psychiatric hospital.

Tom was very thorough with her treatment every day, even at the weekend. She was worried he would hate her for having to work those days, but he assured her that he wanted to be there for her.

When he administered her treatment, Ellie gave him a hand job every time. Though she didn’t mind, she felt at least she was paying him back in a way. And it certainly helped that every time they did it, he was always hard and wanting. Not to mention the noises he made was so erotic, she found herself completely drawn to him.

But this day, Tom decided to step it up a notch. He wasn’t satisfied with just her hand anymore. He wanted her.

_Completely._

He was sat on the bed with Ellie, they were having a small chat as always before he would commence treatment for her.

‘There’s just a few more days before your two-week assessment. And, I’ve been doing my research quite thoroughly. There is another treatment we can try, that is supposed to be  _much_  more efficient than what we’ve been doing.’ He said softly, stroking her face with the tips of his fingers.

‘Really? Wh… what is it?’ Ellie asked, at this point she was willing to try anything to help speed up the process of getting out of there.

Tom smiled sweetly at her and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I was reading through the best way for treating hysteria, and I came across old doctors’ files that confirm the best treatment is male sperm.’

Ellie’s eyes widened and she blushed even harder.

‘Sperm?’ She squeaked, swallowing hard.

‘Yes. Think of it as your hysteria is a fire within your womb, and a man’s sperm is the hose that will douse the fire.’ Tom trailed his fingers down her neck, making her shiver. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to suggest next.

She actually giggled slightly at his choice of description. That made Tom’s smile even larger, he did enjoy that sound and hoped he would hear more of it…

‘So, what do you think? It’s worth a try, isn’t it?’

‘I… I don’t know.’ She became anxious again, fiddling with her hands in her lap that she looked down at. But her hands were quickly covered with Tom’s and he gave her a squeeze.

‘We will both benefit from this, and enjoy it. I think there’s been enough proof that we both would after your treatment thus far. It’s a more efficient way of getting you better. And I promise that I will be gentle, darling. We can take our time.’ His voice lowered to a sultry seduction as he reached up and gently cupped her right breast in his palm, even through her jumper she breathed in sharply.

‘Do you… do you want… to do it?’ Ellie managed to ask, her heart was racing like crazy at the mere thought of having sex with Tom.

‘I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t.’ He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her cheek, but he let his lips linger on her skin. ‘On the contrary, I would be most obliged to help you in this way.’

He smirked when her she gave him a full body tremble.

‘Be a good girl for me, take off your clothes…  _All_ of them.’ He purred, leaning away just enough to give her some breathing space.

Ellie hesitantly grabbed the hem of her jumped and pulled it off. Tom couldn’t hold back a deep growl at seeing her breasts. He managed to refrain from touching them while she wriggled her trousers off and put them to the side with her jumper.

‘You’re such a good girl, you’re going to be better in no time.’ He praised, moving on top of her in an instant, between her legs.

She basked in his praise, the thought of getting better too was almost as good to hear. Tom could see the way her face lit up. He pressed a hungry kiss upon her lips, unable to resist as he grinded against her, making sure she could feel his impressive bulge between her thighs.

Ellie struggled to breathe while his mouth was on hers, like he was sucking the air right out of her lungs from the intensity of the kiss. His tongue rough and moving quickly with hers.

His thumbs went to her nipples, teasing and rubbing them firmly. Making her body jerk as little pleasurable jolts shot through her body.

When he eventually stopped, letting her breath again, she gasped down as much air as possible.

He started to attack her neck with the same amount of vigour, sucking and nibbling against her delicate skin. He buried his fingers into her hip with one hand, while the other tickled down her front until he reached between them and pressed against her. She bucked up against his hand, moaning already.

Tom wasn’t surprised to find her wet already, prepared for him. So he unbuckled his belt, undid the buttons on his jeans and the zipper, so he could release his cock. He didn’t bother to undress, enjoying the power it made him feel to have her completely naked and writhing beneath him while he was still clothed.

When he pressed the tip against her, she let out a cry and her head fell backwards. With his thumb strumming softly over her clit that was desperately begging for attention, he started to push into her. She was still so tight, just as tight as the first time he took her.

For Ellie, she had never felt anything quite so filling before as he eased his way into her until he bottomed out in her soft warmth. Her arms automatically went around him and she dug her nails into his back, marking him slightly even through his shirt.

‘Please.’ She whimpered when he didn’t move an inch, just waiting and enjoying the way her body squeezed around him.

Hearing her begging, even slightly, was like music to his ear. He granted her wish and started thrusting, not easing her in as gently as he had originally said. Because he couldn’t resist, he couldn’t help himself. His hips snapped roughly against her, knocking the wind from her as she gasped with every thrust.

She cried out in pleasure, her voice strained as she cried in ecstasy. It was soon mingled with Tom’s grunting and groaning. The sweat formed on his forehead as he kept moving, quicker and quicker, rougher and rougher. Like he was trying to climb inside of her.

Ellie started crying from the intensity, and the way he bit hard on her shoulder as he struggled to contain himself. But he couldn’t. Finally being inside of his Ellie doll, with her awake, it was too much.

‘Come for me, Ellie.’ He snarled, demanding and eager, wanting her to come when he did.

When Tom snapped his hips against her one last time, his angle slightly different, that set her off. And feeling her contract tightly around him, was more than enough for Tom who had been ready to come from the first thrust.

He let out a cry along with her while he held himself as deep as possible, spilling into her. Just as he described, like a hose dousing out the fire inside her.

Ellie hadn’t felt anything like it before, feeling him pulse and squirt his warm load into her. What also surprised her, was the fact he didn’t pull out. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, breathing hard and deep while he remained plugged.

The two were shaking, sweaty and high on the rush of pleasure. Tom’s arms trembled when he tried to push himself up more, to look at her face. He cupped her chin and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip that was looking quite red and plump from his attack.

‘I think that might do it.’ He grinned.

Ellie couldn’t respond, she still couldn’t quite believe that her hot Doctor was currently balls deep inside of her cunt, holding in all his sperm. Would this treatment truly help her?

Tom stayed nestled securely inside for another five minutes, he spoke gently to her and gave her light kisses all over her face to soothe her and keep her calm. He had a feeling she may start to come to her senses and freak out soon if he didn’t.

‘That’s my good girl. Now, I’m going to go and get a few things. I want you to wait here, I will be back soon.’

She nodded, her eyes were watering up but she managed to contain her emotions. Tom got up and he used some toilet roll to clean himself off first, then tucked himself away and left the room.

Ellie’s mind started to race about what just happened. But she didn’t get long to think about it before Tom returned. He had a glass of water, some pills and a cloth.

She noticed there was an extra pill there than normal, but she didn’t question him at all. She popped the pills and downed them with the water. That made Tom smile, he stroked her hair, pleased that she trusted him so much.

He had her sit back against the headboard of the bed and spread her legs, so he could clean her up with a warm cloth. That made her feel so floaty, the way he was taking care of her.

‘Thank you, Tom.’ She whispered once he was finished.

He looked up at her from between her legs and smiled. ‘You’re welcome, Ellie.’

  
The same routine for the two was carried out for the following few days. But then one night, Ellie was getting ready to sleep for the night. Well, as well as she could with hourly check-ins, when a male nurse entered the room. His name tag revealing he was called Nick.

Ellie sensed that something was off. She could tell by the way he walked over to her, a horrible smirk on his face. When he crowded her space, she tried to get away but he crawled onto the bed and roughly pinned her down.

  
Tom went in to see Ellie early the following morning. But his heart sank when he found her in the corner of her room, huddled up on herself crying hysterically. Naked.

‘Ellie? What happened?’ He rushed over to her and knelt down at her side. She instantly grabbed onto him, crawling onto his lap and wrapping her limbs around him tightly as she sobbed into his neck.

‘Speak to me, Ellie.’ He demanded, rubbing her back to try and soothe her at the same time.

‘I… he… raped me.’

Tom’s blood boiled instantly. But he remained calm until he got Ellie onto her bed and calm enough to speak.

Her body was still shaking and she couldn’t speak properly from hiccupping. But Tom got the gist. He got the name of the nurse and description. Once making sure she was stable enough, he helped her to shower. Helping her to make sure she was thoroughly cleaned, then once she was dressed again and had her pills, he stayed until she fell asleep. Since she hadn’t slept through the night from her ordeal.

Once she was asleep, Tom stormed out of the room and went on the hunt for the nurse. He found him in the staff room, Michael was there too. He looked just as confused as the rest of the nurses there when Tom launched for Nick and punched him square in the jaw.

‘How fucking dare you!’ Tom snarled and moved on top of the guy, holding him by the collar he landed a few more punches to his face, blood from Nick’s mouth and nose spurted out all over the floor and onto Tom’s shirt, but Tom didn’t care.

‘Woah, Tom! Calm down!’ Michael managed to pull Tom off Nick. But as soon as Nick was back to his feet and Michael let go of his friend, Tom was back on the guy. He pinned him to the wall and put his hand around his neck, choking him.

‘If you EVER touch her again, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!’ He roared, squeezing as hard as he could until the guy almost passed out, then he let go of him and watched as he slumped down to the floor coughing and spluttering for air.

‘Tom, what the  _hell_ is going on?’ Michael demanded, dismissing the rest of the nurses from the room.

‘That bastard raped my Ellie!’ Tom snapped, his hands still balled into fists and his jaw clenched angrily.

Michael’s eyes darkened and he glared at his employee. ‘Is this true?’ He barked.

The nurse managed to scramble up against the wall. ‘No! I never touched her!’ He lied.

Michael was then the one who launched for Nick and held him by the neck. ‘I want the truth!’

‘Ok! Ok!’ Nick struggled to say. ‘I’m sorry!’

Michael released him and landed a punch on his face himself. ‘I told you not to touch her! Get the fuck outta my sight! You’re fired!’

Nick managed to run away out of the room, stumbling into the wall on the way as he was disorientated.

Michael turned to Tom. ‘I’m SO sorry, Tom. I told them all to stay away from her.’

Tom took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring angrily as he tried his best to calm down.

‘It’s time.’ He said firmly then stormed out of the room.


	16. Relief

Ellie woke up in the afternoon, slightly disorientated and confused. She remembered what happened the night before and she panicked slightly because Tom wasn’t there anymore. But she had only been awake for a minute when a nurse came along to take her to Michael’s office.

She was so nervous on the way there, wondering if she was in trouble for what happened. But it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t want the nurse to do that to her. The thought made her feel really sick, she thought she was going to throw up.

But she was SO relieved when she saw Tom in the office too, her anxiety instantly lessening. She rushed over to her doctor and hugged him tightly, happy when he circled his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘We have some good news, sweetheart.’ Tom started with, leaning back to look at her, making Ellie’s hopes start to rise.

She looked between him and Michael, waiting for one of them to expand.

‘You are getting discharged tomorrow.’ Tom said.

Ellie’s eyes widened, she felt an instant surge of relief flood through her and she let out a sob of happiness. ‘Oh my god. Seriously?’

‘Yes, seriously.’ Tom nodded and hugged her again.

‘Thank you! Thank you!’   
  


Tom took her back to her room. She was so happy, elated to be getting out. But when they got back to her room, she remembered about what happened the night before and she suddenly ran to the bathroom to throw up. Tom followed her and held her hair back, he rubbed her back and spoke soothingly to her.

‘He won’t hurt you again, I promise. I’ll take care of you.’ He said softly, wiping her mouth for her once she had finished spewing.

‘Can’t I go home today instead? I don’t know if I want to spend another night here.’ She said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

‘Oh sweetheart. I’m afraid not. And there’s something I need to tell you, too. Come sit down.’ He put his hand on her lower back and guided her to the bed. There was something about his tone of voice and what he said that was making her worry. Was this not going to be as straight forward as she thought it was going to be?

He took her on his lap, making her blush. She tried to stop the swirling feeling of nerves in her stomach.

‘You  _are_ being discharged tomorrow, so you will be getting out of here.’ Tom confirmed, to her relief. ‘However, it is only because I managed to talk Mr Fassbender into allowing it. We believe that your treatment and road to recovery will be better elsewhere.’

Her eyes widened and the anxiety returned. ‘No! Please not another hospital, please.’ She started sobbing.

‘Shhh, shhh. Let me finish, Ellie.’ Tom said firmly, cupping her face in both hands. ‘You are coming home with me, to  _my_ home. Where I can treat you one on one properly. Round the clock care and I can keep a close eye on you. But there is going to be strict rules in place, Ellie. To keep you safe until I deem you cured. But my home is going to be your home for as long as it takes. Do you understand?’

Ellie was shocked, she certainly never in a million years expected to hear  _that._ She was going to be living in Tom’s home? How would that work? Would she be able to go to work? Get her own things from her flat?

‘I know you have many questions, darling. But we have plenty of time for them later… Are you feeling ok after last night’s trauma? I’m so sorry that happened to you. He has been severely dealt with.’ Tom tried to keep his cool while he spoke about it, but he was still furious that someone else touched  _his_ girl in that way.

Ellie swallowed before answering. ‘I just want to get out of here.’ She said quietly.

‘And you will, sweet girl. Tomorrow. Just one more sleep to go.’ He assured her, kissing the top of her head and pulling her in for another cuddle.

  
Tom stayed with her for the duration of the day until it was bed time, but she was really reluctant for him to leave.

‘Please, don’t go. Please... I’m scared.’ She begged, holding onto his arm.

Tom felt pity for the poor girl. But on the inside, he was screaming in delight at how much she wanted to be with him, how much she felt safe and secure when he was there.

‘Alright. I will stay the night. Then first thing tomorrow, I am taking you home.’ He smiled and moved back onto the bed with her.

Ellie was over the moon that he was staying the night with her. She knew she would be safe as she curled up in his arms on the small bed. His strong arms around her allowed her to get the best sleep she’d had since arriving there, and there was no one disturbing her through the night with hourly checks because she already had her protector there with her.

Even though she thought she got a good sleep, she did wake Tom in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She was crying and begging for someone to leave her alone, then she cried out for Tom’s help. He knew that she was having a nightmare about what Nick did to her.

Without making her panic, he simply tightened his arms around her and soothed her by whispering sweet nothings into her ear. When she had woken from the nightmare, she relaxed almost instantly from his attentions and fell back to sleep peacefully.

  
In the morning, she was so relieved that she was getting out of the place. Tom held her hand tightly and led her through the hospital for the last time. She had to sign a form at the doors, Tom signed it too, and then she was out.

She was free.

There was a car waiting for them, a private taxi. Tom and Ellie got in the back, the driver was given the address by Tom and then the partition was closed so they had their privacy.

‘How are you feeling, sweet girl?’ Tom put his hand onto her thigh and rubbed gently.

‘I… don’t know. Relieved, happy… but still a bit scared about what’s to come next.’

‘It’s natural to be scared about the future. But we will just take one day at a time, ok?’ He gave her a squeeze to reassure her.

‘You… You will help me every step, right?’ She asked, her voice sounding so timid and vulnerable.

‘Of course I will, I promise. That’s why I’m taking you to mine. So I can continue to help you. After what happened the other night in the hospital, I definitely think it was best to get you out of there. Besides, you are starting to get better. I don’t doubt that in a few months’ time you will be back to normal.’

‘I sure hope so.’ She turned her attention to look out the window while they drove back to the flat. She was so happy just to see something else than a tall wall for a change.

‘You’ll have to give me a list of things you want from your place, I can gather them up and bring them through when we get you settled.’ Tom said, getting her attention back on him as he moved his hand from her thigh to the back of her neck, stroking her skin softly under her hair.

‘Oh… Can’t I come with you to get what I need?’

‘You could... But I haven’t had a chance to tidy your flat up since that night I found you. I wouldn’t want you to get any bad memories, darling. But it is your decision.’ He said quickly.

Ellie frowned. ‘Is it bad?’

‘Well… From where you cut yourself, there is a lot of blood, yes.’

She gulped and looked down, thinking about whether she wanted to see it or not.

‘Maybe I’ll just give you a list. If you’re sure you don’t mind. You’re already doing so much for me.’ She looked concerned, and Tom found that adorable.

‘Of course I don’t mind. I wouldn’t offer if I did. Stop worrying, darling. Just let me take care of you.’ He cupped her cheek in one of his hands, smiling when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

‘Ok. Thank you.’

When they pulled up on front of the building, Ellie felt a sense of peace and familiarity wash over her. She started crying again, just out of pure relief at finally getting out of the damn hospital.

Tom took her hand and they went inside and up in the lift to their floor. Ellie felt her stomach churn with nerves when she looked at her door, she was suddenly really glad that she was staying with Tom and not staying in her own place.

He noticed her body language, so slipped his arm around her waist and quickly ushered her into his flat.

But once he got her in, he had to contain himself from getting too aroused. The realisation hit when he shut the door behind them, that he finally had her exactly where he wanted her...

All alone with him. In his flat.

Completely reliant on him.


	17. Settling in

Ellie felt oddly vulnerable when she first got into Tom’s flat. She wasn’t sure why though. She’d spent enough time with Tom now, and not to mention they’d been intimate. But it was being alone with him, solely in his care, there was something odd about that. It made her feel… weird. In a way she couldn’t really describe.

‘Come sit down, Ellie. Let’s make that list. I’ll also need to get a list of what foods you like, so I can get some groceries in. At least you won’t have to put up with the bad food now, just my cooking.’ He gave her a goofy smile, that made her feel at ease when she went and sat next to him.

He put an arm around her, rubbing hers softly while he took note on his phone of the items she wanted from her flat. Her phone was one of the items. Along with a bunch of clothes and toiletry items.

‘Excellent. Right, sweet girl. You make yourself at home. You’ll find the water won’t stop on you after a few seconds, because I get the feeling you won’t try anything silly anymore. However, you are able to go anywhere aside from the kitchen, which is locked, _just_  to be on the safe side because of the dangers in there. Only until you’re completely better.’ He gave her a kiss on the head, making her smile.

‘Thank you, Tom. Truly.’

‘You’re welcome. Now, I won’t be long.’ He petted her head gently before getting up and grabbing his things, then giving her another smile he headed out the door.

Tom went to the shop first to get in the groceries. Then he went into her flat when he returned to get her things.

He picked up her phone from the table. One he had previously replaced a few days ago. But the same model, with the same cover. The only difference was her number was different. And Tom had added in all of her contacts but with wrong numbers, all the numbers were dead but he had set it up through one of his high-tech geek friends, so that any messages went straight to Tom.

Going through her clothes, he added in some more that wasn’t on the list but he thought she would like. He also grabbed her iPod and headphones, thinking she would like that too. The book that was only a few pages in on her bedside table, and anything else he thought she might want.

When he went back into his flat, he found her curled up on the sofa with a blanket over her, she was watching a film. She looked relaxed and content for the first time in a long time.

With a soft smile, he put the bags down and went over to her. ‘Hello, darling. How are you feeling?’ He sat down by her and rubbed her arm, noting a small blush on her cheeks when she sat up.

‘Good… So much happier being away from that place.’ She said sheepishly.

‘That’s good to hear. What are you watching?’

‘Pirates of the Caribbean.’ She said and paused it.

‘You know the newest one is just newly out in the cinema.’

‘It is?’ Her eyes lit up slightly. But she never thought she would get to see it, so that faded away quick.

‘It is. If you’re good, we can see how your treatment goes today and tomorrow, then perhaps on Saturday I could take you for a trip to the cinema. If you fancy it?’ He beamed happily at the way her whole face lit up again and this time it stayed.

‘That would be… great! Thank you.’ She laughed in her excitement and flung herself at Tom, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tom chuckled and embraced her as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling deep to take in her scent. God, she smelled so good.

She suddenly shot back, looking shy and embarrassed. ‘Sorry.’ She said quietly.

‘Don’t apologise, darling. Affection is good. It’s encouraged with me.’ He smiled and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroked her skin softly and set her body alight.

Ellie’s stomach then rumbled.

‘You must be starving. Let’s have some brunch.’ He picked up the grocery bags and motioned for her to go with him to the kitchen.

He unlocked the door and went through, with Ellie following behind him.

‘How do you fancy an omelette?’ Tom started to unpack and put everything away.

‘That would be amazing!’ Ellie never in her life thought she would be excited over eggs.

Tom chuckled at her enthusiasm. ‘Do you like bacon, cheese?’

‘Both good.’ Ellie nodded, smiling up at him.

‘Excellent. You can go and relax if you want. Make yourself at home, please.’

‘I’d like to help... If that’s alright?’ She asked shyly.

Tom smiled and cupped her cheek. ‘Of course it is, sweet girl.’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her smile even larger.

‘Why don’t you crack these eggs for me.’ He handed her a bowl and the packet of eggs.

She went straight to work. Happy to be doing something  _normal_ again.

The two cooked the omelettes together. Tom made them both a cup of tea, that Ellie almost cried over. All she’d been able to drink for the last few weeks was water. Then they soon had their omelettes ready, Tom made them perfectly. Ellie’s stomach was so excited.

Tom grabbed them both a tray from on top of the cupboard and they went into the living room to eat. Once Ellie was finished, she suddenly felt exhausted.

‘Uhm… Would you mind if I had a nap? I feel pretty tired.’

‘Of course. It’s no wonder, you need some proper rest now you’re out of the hospital.’ He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘Why don’t you go have a sleep in the bedroom? It will be comfortable and cosy.’

‘In…  _your_ … bed?’ She blushed.

‘Yes. I don’t have a spare room, sorry. But I think we are past being shy now, don’t you?’ He chuckled.

‘Yes… True.’ Ellie nodded, blushing furiously.

Tom handed her the bag of her belongings, she then excused herself to the bedroom. She was so happy to have her own clothing again. She found one of her nighties and climbed into Tom’s large bed. She couldn’t believe how comfortable it was when she sank into the mattress and pulled the large, thick quilt over her.

Her head had barely hit the pillow before she fell sound asleep.

Tom entered the bedroom an hour later, when she was in a deep sleep. He pulled up a chair and sat at the side of the bed, watching her intently. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow, her mouth slightly parted while she slept, very small, quiet noises escaped with her every breath.

He reached out and softly stroked the side of her face, unable to avoid touching her. He was so ecstatic about having her all to himself, in his home. The possibilities about what he could do with her were endless.

He sat back in the chair, eyes still on her while he stroked his beard in thought.

  
Ellie’s eyes fluttered open, she let out a content sigh with how comfortable she was. Rolling over onto her side, she then let out a surprised squeak upon seeing Tom sitting on a chair by the bed, watching her. He smiled brightly when her eyes landed on him.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, darling. I came in a few minutes ago, just to make sure you were ok. I admit, I got a bit lost watching you, you are such beauty.’ He said softly, leaning over towards her and stroking her hair.

‘It’s… ok… What time is it?’ She slowly sat up, keeping the quilt around her and trying to ignore what his words ignited inside her.

‘It’s 3pm.’ Tom said, checking his watch.

‘Oh god. I slept for ages.’ Ellie rubbed her face.

‘You were obviously needing it, sweetheart. Do you feel better?’ He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. He was very touchy feely. Not that she was complaining, mind you.

‘I do. Thank you.’ She nodded.

‘Why don’t we administer your treatment? Then you can have a shower afterwards and get dressed.’ He asked softly.

Ellie’s eyes widened slightly, she’d forgotten about her  _treatment_  that would still need to be administered.

‘Ok.’ She nodded.

Tom’s cock was already straining in his trousers. He moved onto the bed and climbed under the quilt with her, she was already trembling before he’d even touched her.

He nuzzled her nose with his own, his hands wandering down her body and underneath her nightie. His fingers lightly tickled up her body, making her giggle and setting her skin alight with goosebumps on his trail.

Tom smiled and kissed her, happy when she responded with the same amount of enthusiasm that he had. Her arms even came around him, holding him to her as she pressed up against him, wanting more.

He slid his hand down and into her knickers, groaning when he found her soaking wet already. Nipping playfully on her lower lip, he kissed down her neck and then moved down her body.

‘Why don’t we try something slightly different, darling? To  _celebrate_ you getting out.’ He winked at her and disappeared underneath the quilt.

Ellie felt her stomach flip, knowing exactly what he meant when she felt him tug her knickers down and off. He tossed them out from under the quilt and onto the floor, then she felt him move between her legs. She attempted to close her thighs from him, but he growled and nipped her inner thigh, making her squeak and her thighs fall back open again.

‘Relax, sweet girl.’ He growled from underneath.

She did just that. Since she couldn’t actually see him, she let her head fall back onto the pillow and closed her eyes to enjoy it. Feeling his breath dance across her skin, getting closer and closer…

She couldn’t remember the last time a guy went down on her. She wasn’t actually sure if anyone ever had, come to think of it. Not to her knowledge anyway.

Tom’s tongue felt delightful when it slid between her folds, going from long broad strokes up and down to more concentrated flicks over her clit that wanted all of the attention. She’d never felt anything like it. The slurping and growls that came from down below was rather lewd, but highly arousing at the same time.

She could feel his beard tickling and scratching against her soft skin, making her feel even more sensitive to his actions. It wasn’t until she let out a scream when she came, that she realised her hands had made their way under the quilt and were buried in his long curls, tugging as she became lost in her pleasure.

‘Oh my god.’ She gasped, letting go of him, slightly embarrassed that she had got so into it.

Tom crawled up over her, grinning from ear to ear. His lips and chin were glistening wet.

‘My my, darling. That was quite the feast.’ He purred, licking his lips then his mouth was on hers again, forcing her to taste herself on him.

He managed to get his cock out without much effort, lined himself up with her and in one smooth thrust, he was inside of her. Pushing into her warmth and forcing her soft walls to mould around him.

This time, Tom managed to take her slowly, intimately. Full of kisses and caresses, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He was just _so_  ecstatic to have her  _home._

And Ellie… she was happy to be there.

  
After having sex, Ellie was feeling a little vulnerable. Tom took her to the bathroom and he showered with her, making sure to wash her body gently. He massaged her shoulders too, enjoying the way she relaxed even more under his touch.

But he then noticed she had a few tears that were mingling in with the water. Tom frowned and tipped her chin up, looking worried.

‘What is it, sweet girl?’

‘I… I just… What is this? What are we? I’m confused. It’s not normal for Doctors to have patients staying with them, to have sex… Is it?’ Her eyes were wide and lost looking.

In Tom’s eyes, she was just screaming at him to protect her. To save her. To give her the answers she needed.

‘It’s not normal, no. But we have something special, you and I. Your condition is a rare one nowadays, which causes for rare treatment. But I think you and I both know this has also went further than just treatment… Don’t we?’ He smiled when her eyes brightened slightly.

‘R… really? You think?’

‘Yes. I  _do_  think so, darling. There’s no denying on my part that my feelings for you are stronger than just my patient.’ He trailed the tips of his fingers up and down the side of her face.

Ellie never said anything, she stepped into him and pressed her cheek against his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him. Tom smiled and pressed his face into her hair as he put his arms around her too.


	18. In the news

Tom was sitting at the table in the living room, supposedly doing work on his laptop, his chin resting on his hand. He was keeping an eye on Ellie, who was on the sofa munching on some crisps and looking through her phone.

Ellie flicked through her texts, shocked to find just a few from her  _friends_ saying that they hoped she got better soon.

There was one from the woman who was her new boss, it came in about two weeks ago, saying to get better soon and not to worry about her job. It would be there for her when she was ready for it.

Ellie then looked up at Tom, who quickly glanced back to his laptop, pretending to be typing.

‘Tom?’ She asked, her voice quiet.

‘Yes, sweet girl?’ Tom asked, smiling and looking over at her, giving her his full attention.

‘I know I’ve only just got out yesterday. But do you think I would be able to start work soon? I mean, I need some sort of income.’ She asked nervously, but she wasn’t really sure why she felt nervous about asking him.

Tom took off his glasses and rubbed his face, he then got up and walked over to join her on the sofa. Ellie felt her heart racing with how close he was.

He put his hand onto her arm and rubbed softly.

‘I’m not sure, darling. You still seem anxious to me, and it’s too early to tell since you are just out. Let’s just wait and see how you get on, yes? I spoke to your boss and she is in no rush for you to start. She’s been very kind and supportive.’

‘Yeah, I’ve seen the texts from her and my friends.’ Ellie nodded, putting her phone down.

‘Why don’t you message her, just to let her know that you’re out. Ask if you can maybe go in next week to see her, to talk about everything.’ Tom suggested with a smile.

Ellie’s face lit up slightly and she nodded. ‘Good idea.’ She grabbed her phone again and began typing out a message.

Tom kissed the top of her head then went back to his laptop at the table. He sat down and put his glasses back on. Just as he looked at the screen, a notification in the corner popped up. He clicked on it and saw Ellie’s message to her  _boss._

_Hello. Thank you so much for your kind words. My Doctor, Hiddleston, said he was in contact with you. I’m so grateful to you for keeping my job open for me. I am out of hospital now, I was discharged yesterday morning. But I am still having on-going treatment at the moment. Doctor Hiddleston suggested that I come in next week to meet with you. Perhaps we can discuss a plan moving forward then? Thanks, Ellie._

Tom kept neutral, so not to arouse suspicion from Ellie. He typed out more of his work, then went back to the message once he saw Ellie was engrossed in the TV.

_Hello, Ellie. Glad to hear you are out and recovering well. Unfortunately, things have changed within the business these last few days. We have had to have a huge cut back on staff, and since we didn’t know how long your recovery would be, we have to let you go. I’m so sorry, Ellie. But I wish you all the best in your recovery and future. Kind regards, Mrs Welch._

After pressing send, Tom wasn’t surprised to hear a cry come from Ellie after her phone pinged that she had a new message.

He jumped up straight away and rushed over to her. ‘What is it, Ellie?’ He took her into his arms and took the phone from her when she handed it to him.

He frowned and took the time to read the text.

‘Oh, Ellie. I’m so so sorry. She assured me your job was safe… But I guess we can’t help changes of circumstances.’ He said softly, rubbing her back in circles to try and soothe her.

‘I know… I just… What will I do?’ She sobbed.

Tom leaned back and cupped her face, his thumbs wiped her tears off her cheeks.

‘First, do not think or worry about money right now. I can provide for you as long as you need. Secondly, just try and concentrate on getting better first. Getting your health, mentally, back on track. With my help. Please do not think you have to worry about money on top of everything else.’

‘But… I can’t stay here for free. That’s not fair.’

Tom put his finger to her lips. ‘Ah, ah, ah. No arguing, Ellie. Your well-being and health is my number one priority. I don’t need money from you, I can comfortably provide for us both. Unless you like to leave every single light on, turn the heating right up and eat like a pig. But I can’t see that happening, because I know you are a good girl.’ He smirked, and she laughed.

‘Thank you, Tom. So much. I promise to be as helpful as I can around the place. I’ll do anything.’ She said eagerly.

‘I know you will, my sweet girl. But you don’t have to, just relax.’ Tom smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ear.

  
Ellie kept to her word and she did do her best to help around the house. Tom found when he came back from work most days that she had done the house work, aside from anything in the kitchen because she was still banned from there in the meantime. But the hoovering, tidying and dusting was all done.

They had sex every day, most of the time multiple times a day. Or Ellie found herself waking up to Tom sinking into her, taking her slowly. Or his mouth was latched around a nipple or sometimes her clit.

He had also kept his promise about taking her to the cinema too. She was so excited, yet also felt oddly anxious about going out in public after so long. But Tom kept a reassuring hold of her hand and she really enjoyed her trip out with him.

Just under two weeks had passed since Ellie went home to live with Tom. She hadn’t met any of her friends, because they were always busy when she messaged to ask if they wanted to come over. She wasn’t sure if she believed it, thinking they were just wanting to avoid her if they thought she was crazy.

Tom always knew when she was sad, and he would make sure to be extra affectionate and attentive towards her, soon making her forget all about her friends.

She still had the odd nightmare about the hospital and what happened there. But Tom was always right next to her, ready to cradle her in his arms and soothe her. He would whisper sweet nothings to her until she fell back asleep, safe against his chest.

Another week went by and she was allowed access to the kitchen whenever she wanted. Along with she was allowed to go out to the shops if she wanted. She finally had her freedom back. Even if she did have certain things she had to do to keep Tom happy. Such as message him when she was going out, tell him when she arrived and then when she was heading home and again once she was back home.

But she thought he was just being protective for her.

Not that she went out often, since her friends never replied. She only went to the shops and that was it. Though she did nip into the job centre to see what jobs were available, because she did want to start working again.  
  


One day when Tom went to work, Ellie was watching TV. The news then came on and she was about to turn it off, but a headline caught her eye.

**_Chestnut Moon psychiatric hospital closed down!_ **

Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped. It showed a clip of Mr Fassbender being taken out of the hospital in handcuffs. And a clip of a group of patients all huddled outside, scared and confused at what was going on. Ellie recognised two of them, her friends Alice and Trish. She couldn’t believe it.

The reporter then went on to explain what happened. That the hospital was found to be administering un-necessary medication that was making patients symptoms worse. That many of them shouldn’t have been in there in the first place, having been falsely admitted. There were also reports of staff abusing the patients and of sexual assault.

And Mr Fassbender had been using the hospital as a cover for his illegal trade of trafficking girls. There was a whole floor of the building that was sectioned off from the hospital part and used for the storage of some of the girls until they were passed on.

‘Oh my god.’ Ellie cried out and covered her mouth.

She was in shock. And rightly so.

  
When Tom returned home, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Having seen the news and heard it on the radio, he had a feeling that Ellie would’ve seen it for herself.

He entered the flat and found her in the kitchen, she was sat at the table with a cup of coffee. She looked upset and scared.

‘Darling?’ He moved over and put his hand on her shoulder.

‘Have you heard the news?’ Her voice was shaky as she looked up at him.

‘Yes, I have.’ Tom wasn’t sure what to think at that point. He crouched down by her, frowning in concern and he rubbed her arm. ‘Are you alright, Ellie?’

‘You’re not going to be in trouble, are you?’ She started sobbing, turning to face him more.

Tom was slightly caught off guard at that, but he recovered quickly. ‘What makes you think that?’

‘For being involved with them. I know you were friends with Mr Fassbender. But you won’t be sent to prison for working there, for helping me while I was there, will you?’ She spoke quickly, clearly panicking about the thought of Tom being taken from her.

‘No, darling. I won’t be taken away, I promise.’ Tom said softly, stroking her hair.

‘What if he drops your name into it? Or a patient does? Did I get any bad pills from them? What if they come here?’

‘Shhhh, shhh. Ellie, stop panicking.’ Tom said firmly, he stood up and grabbed her, pulling her from the seat so he could sit down instead and placed her on his lap.

‘He will not drop my name into it. No one will. There are many, many doctors that go through those doors to see to their patients. They wouldn’t be able to keep track of them all. They might come to question me, since I have been there. But the doctors who are there solely to see to their own patients are not in trouble.’ Tom was able to say this with confidence because he had known all along about what Michael was doing, many times he’d given him an alibi. Even if he didn’t exactly agree with what Michael was doing, he had worked up enough points for a big favour in return. He knew that his friend wouldn’t even utter his name to the police.

‘And no, you won’t have received any bad pills from them. I was the one to give you your medication, remember?’

She nodded.

‘It does make sense now, with what that nurse did to you.’ He said through gritted teeth, but he remained calm and tried not to think about it too much. ‘I am truly sorry that you ended up in that place, especially knowing what we know now. I am mortified, and shocked. I had no idea.’ He said sadly.

Ellie realised that this had come to a shock for Tom too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, then nuzzled into him.

‘It’s going to be alright, sweet girl.  _I promise_ , no one is going to take me away from you.’


	19. Big trouble

Ellie was not long back from having just been to the shop down the road, Tom had been in the shower when she left, but he was out when she returned. 

The look on his face made her stomach flip when she walked in. Even if she had been distracted at first with him only in a towel around his hips.

‘Where were you?’ He growled, crossing the room quickly and grabbing her arms. ‘I was  _so_ worried, Ellie. I got out of the shower and you were gone!’

‘I… I only nipped down the road to the corner shop. We ran out of milk, and I know you like a cup of tea after your shower.’ Ellie said quickly, eyes watering up at the way he was acting when she held the milk up to show him.

Tom sighed and ran his hand down his face. ‘You know you’re supposed to let me know, darling. You’re still not completely better yet, it’s for your own safety. And for my peace of mind. Please, don’t do that to me again.’ He cupped her face and rubbed his thumb across her skin.

‘Ok… I’m sorry, Tom.’ Ellie felt really bad for worrying him like that. She knew she should have waited, or at least called through into the bathroom that she was just nipping out. She felt awful now.

But it was all forgotten later in the day when Tom decided to take her out to lunch. They went to a lovely little café not too far away. It was at the edge of a beautiful park, and it was a lovely day so they ate outside in the sun.

They’d just finished their food when they were approached by a young man, medium height with blonde short hair and deep brown eyes, who Tom had never seen before. But Ellie clearly knew him.

‘Oh my god, James!’ She jumped up and hugged him.

‘Good to see you, Ellie. How are you? It’s been so long.’ The man said happily.

Tom stood up abruptly and moved in next to Ellie, coughing to make his presence clear. ‘Who’s your friend, love?’ He asked with a forced smile.

‘Oh, Tom. This is James, James this is Tom.’ She introduced them.

‘Nice to meet you, I’m an old friend of Ellie’s. We used to go to school together.’ James held his hand out towards Tom, who took it reluctantly as he scowled at the man.

‘Right. Nice to meet you, too.’ Tom said, even though he didn’t mean it at all.

‘So are you two…’ James trailed off, looking between the two.

‘Dating? Yes. We’ve been together for a long time now. Ellie’s my wonderful woman.’ Tom said with a big smile, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her tightly into his side.

‘Aww that’s brilliant. I’m happy for you, Ellie. Truly. We should meet up soon for a few drinks. Tom, mate, good to meet you. I’ll see you both again soon. But I have a meeting I need to get to. Take care.’ James backed away and waved, smiling.

‘Bye, James. Good to see you.’ Ellie called after him, waving.

She went to sit again, but realised she was still immobilised tightly against Tom.

‘Tom? Are you ok?’ She asked, looking up at him.

‘Yes. Let’s go home, darling.’ He said in a clipped tone.

Ellie tried not to dwell on or think about it, she just held Tom’s hand and they walked back home in silence. She wasn’t sure what happened, one minute they were having a good laugh over lunch and the next Tom seemed… distant? Unhappy? She didn’t know what was wrong, and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to ask or not. Or more, whether she  _should_ ask or not.

But all thoughts about what she should or shouldn’t do was taken from her. They’d barely got through the door when Tom was on her, hands roaming her body possessively while his mouth attacked her neck, sucking and biting, making sure to mark her as much as possible.

He crowded her against the wall, grabbing her hands and forcing them up above her head, held tightly in one of his hands.

She was overwhelmed by the sudden urgency, but her body reacted just as eager for Tom. As it always did. So it wasn’t much of a surprise when she found her clothes torn off her body, tossed to the floor and her legs wrapped around him while he fucked her hard against the wall.

Even after Tom spilled into her, he was insatiable. He carried her through to the bedroom and fucked her into next week. Utterly exhausting them both, so they both fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon for a few hours, tangled amongst one another’s limbs.  

  
  
Ellie was surprised when the buzzer went off a few days later. Tom was at work, so it wasn’t like he’d forgot his keys. Not that he would ever forget his keys, he was not the type to forget anything.

She pressed the button and asked who it was. She almost collapsed when she heard Alice and Trish’s voice.

‘Oh my god. What are you doing here? Wait, let me let use up!’ She pressed the button and waited a few minutes until they got up to flat.

‘What are you doing here?’ Ellie asked again, still surprised.

‘What a way to greet your friends.’ Alice laughed.

‘Sorry. I’m just shocked. Come in!’ Ellie moved to the side and let them both in.

‘Are you ok, Ellie? He’s not hurt you, has he?’ Trish asked, looking at Ellie seriously.

‘What do you mean? Who? Tom?’

‘Yes, Tom.’ She nodded.

‘No, why would he hurt me? He loves me.’ Ellie was so confused.

Alice and Trish shared an uneasy look with one another.

‘What?’ Ellie asked.

The three ended up sitting in the living room with cups of coffee.

‘You did see the news, right? About the hospital?’ Alice asked.

‘Yeah, I did. Are you both ok?’

‘We’re fine. When we got out, we had a week to recover in a proper hospital. Then we all had an assessment, turns out most of us didn’t need to be in the Psychiatric home. The pills we’d been given there was making our health  _worse_ not better.’ Trish explained.

Ellie’s eyes widened. ‘God… I… I had no idea it was so bad. Tom is shocked too. But he’s glad that he was the one to sort out my medication, so luckily I wasn’t effected in that way.’ She sighed, sipping her tea.

‘Ellie. You really don’t see it, do you?’ Trish asked softly, concerned for her friend.

‘See what?’

‘We’ve seen Doctor Hiddleston in the hospital before you arrived, speaking closely with Mr Fassbender.’ Alice started.

‘And he was back a few times having a meeting with him after you left.’ Trish finished.

‘Well, probably just going over my treatment. I was there for two weeks.’ Ellie shrugged.

‘No, but we saw him days before you arrived.’ Trish said.

‘He probably has had patients there before. I won’t be the only one.’

‘You do realise that hysteria isn’t a thing. It hasn’t been for years. It’s just not practical. Why don’t you see it?’ Trish couldn’t wrap her head around it.

Ellie frowned and thought for a second before opening her mouth to reply. But they heard the door opening, Tom was home.

Good, Ellie thought. Then they can meet him properly and see how nice he really is. That they are just worrying over nothing.

Tom walked into the living room and his face dropped when he saw Alice and Trish. He did not look pleased,  _at all._

‘Tom! You remember Alice and Trish? They’ve come to visit, turns out the hospital was giving them unnecessary pills to make them worse.’ Ellie said excitedly, blind to the look on Tom’s face.

But Alice and Trish could tell instantly that they clearly weren’t welcome there.

‘Get out.’ Tom said firmly, folding his arms over his chest and stepping to the side.

Alice and Trish shared a look, then gave a pitying look at Ellie.

‘What? Tom? They’re just visiting, can’t they stay’ She trailed off with the ice-cold glare that Tom gave her, making a shiver go down her spine. And not the good kind of shiver.

‘It was good to see you again, Ellie.’ Trish and Alice said, giving her shoulder a squeeze as they got up and left.

Tom followed them to the door, and once they were out, he made sure he wasn’t in earshot of Ellie.

‘I don’t want to see you two here again. Do I make myself clear?’ He growled.

Trish and Alice glared at him. They didn’t say anything to him, just turned on their heels and stormed away. Tom waited a second before closing the door, locking it, and returning to the living room to Ellie.

She was still sitting on the sofa, but she was visibly shaking with nerves at how Tom had acted. She felt sick, did she do wrong by letting them in? Even though they were her friends? Why was Tom so angry?

Upon hearing his heavy footsteps entering the living room, she swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her eyes to look at him.

He was stood by the doorway, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

She was in trouble.  _Big trouble._


	20. punishment

‘Come here.’ Tom demanded, pointing at his feet.

Ellie’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. She hesitated too long.

‘ _Now_.’ He barked at her.

Ellie stood up, but he put his hand up to stop her.

‘No. On your hands and knees.’

Her eyes widened in shock at his demand.

She sank down to her knees and crawled over to him until she was at his feet, unable to look up at him, she kept her eyes on his well-polished black shoes.

She let out a yelp when his hand twisted around her hair and he tugged sharply, forcing her head back to look up at him as he crouched down over her.

‘You let strangers into our home, Ellie.’ His tone was calm, yet she could easily hear the danger in it too. She didn’t know what to think at this point.

‘I… I’m sorry.’ She sobbed, unable to stop herself from crying at the way he was acting. ‘They’re friends, not strangers.’ She added quickly, hoping to help the situation.

But it didn’t.

‘Not good enough, Ellie. They are strangers to me. One is a known Pyromaniac. Do you really think I’d be happy having  _that_ in my home?’ He snarled, tugging on her hair again.

‘I’m sorry.’ She cried out, sitting on her knees she wrapped her arms around his leg. ‘Please, it hurts.’

Tom felt his cock stir in his trousers at the position she was in. He didn’t let go of her hair, but he started to move over towards the sofa, dragging her with him as she had to quickly crawl after him unless she wanted to be dragged by the hair.

He sat down and hauled her up over his lap. She struggled and tried to get off, but he pressed firmly on her lower back, keeping her draped over his lap.

Without wasting anymore time, he smacked her hard across the backside with his hand.

‘What are you doing?’ She shrieked and tried struggling again.

‘I suggest you keep still and take your punishment, or it will be much worse for you.’ He growled, he meant business.

‘NO!’ Ellie whimpered when he started bringing his hand down across her quickly, straight after the other. It hurt so bad, even through her jeans. She cried and pleaded for him to stop, but he didn’t.

She tried kicking around and flailing her arms about, hitting at him. But he just kept going and going, until she was out of breath, hiccupping, crying and shaking. Completely deflated and broken, just lying there, her body jumping with every smack.

Tom was painfully hard now, more than ever. The power surging through him that he had over the girl. He let out a growl, nostrils flaring as he revelled in the excitement.

Once he deemed she’d had enough, he lifted her up and turned her around, sitting her on his lap. She tried to get away, but she was too weak and just whimpered with her feeble attempts at getting away. He caged her in his arms, not allowing her to get away.

‘Shh. You needed that, sweet girl. You maybe don’t realise it now, but you will thank me later for it.’ He hushed her and stroked her hair, while she cried softly and trembled in his hold. Her bum so sore.

‘From the moment I met you, you were a loose cannon. Clumsy, not thinking about your health and safety. It’s a good job I came along when I did, isn’t it, darling?’ He murmured, but she never replied and he allowed that to slip. ‘I thought you’d learned to behave, but you allowed those two into our home. A pyromaniac. We don’t know them well enough, sweetheart. You could’ve been hurt. That’s why I had to punish you, to make sure you don’t do something so foolish again.’

Ellie listened to what he said, but didn’t take any of it in really. Well, she did. But she was still feeling confused, angry and upset at the way he had just treated her.

‘Now, why don’t you go and start dinner. Hmm? You said you wanted to treat me to your special pasta this morning, so go be a good girl and get started. I’ll come help you in a minute.’ He slid her off his lap and gave her bum a gentle pat, making her jump and rush off to the kitchen.

Tom went to the bedroom to relieve himself from his  _hard_ dilemma. When he went into the kitchen ten minutes later, she was still blotchy faced from crying and was acting rather meek and timid as she tried to concentrate on making the pasta.

While she was sorting out the sauce, he moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

‘I love you, Ellie. I do. But you need to stop putting yourself into such dangerous situations. We are just finally getting you on the road to recovery with your anxiety and depression, we don’t want to slip with that. Do we?’

‘No.’ She said quietly, closing her eyes.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He purred, kissing her cheek.

As much as she didn’t want it to, she felt her body glow at his praise and affection.

He spun her around, cupping her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Then she was pulled closer flush against his body, she could feel a bulge in his trousers press against her stomach.

She was a bit confused as to how he could be turned on after what he did to her. 

But she soon found out just  _how_ turned on he was. As she found herself being pushed down to the floor, kneeling on front of him and his hand tightly in her hair again. But this time he wasn’t as rough, he simply guided her mouth to his awaiting cock that was hauled out from his trousers.  

His hand had just not been enough to satisfy him. But her delightful little mouth certainly would be  _enough._


	21. Please not tonight

Ellie was feeling confused and uneasy after what happened with Tom.

She could barely sleep that night, even with him holding her tightly. Her stomach was churning constantly.

How could he love her like he said, if he spanked her in that way without her wanting it? Simply because she had invited friends inside? It didn’t make sense.

She knew that Alice was a pyromaniac. But surely because she was released by a proper hospital, that meant she was safe to be around. They wouldn’t have let her go if she was a danger to the public. And Trish was no harm to others, not that Ellie could see anyway.

She managed to slip quietly out of Tom’s arms in the early morning, she went downstairs and had a drink of milk and a bit of toast to try and settle her tummy. Though she knew it wasn’t going to be so easy to do.

Since the news about the hospital came out, Tom had seemed slightly more… possessive, over her. And she wasn’t so sure anymore about how he wanted to know where she was all the time. Was he genuinely just worried, or was there something else?

She didn’t know what to think now.

  
When Tom woke up, he startled because Ellie wasn’t in bed with him. But on getting up, he found her in the living room. She had fallen asleep on the sofa after getting a drink.

He walked over and pulled the blanket over her, so she wouldn’t get cold. Pressing a soft kiss to her head, he turned the light off and left her to sleep longer.

She was still sleeping when he was ready to go to work. But instead of waking her, he decided to just leave her. He knew that he had tired her out yesterday, and it had been an emotional day for her. Difficult not just physically but mentally too.

But it was all done because he loved her. She needed it. Even if she didn’t realise it yet, she would. Soon enough. He was sure of it.

To make sure she was safe, couldn’t go anywhere and that no one could get in, he slipped her set of keys into his pocket and made sure the door was locked when he left.

  
Ellie woke up late morning, she was a little disorientated when she noticed she was in the living room. Stretching, she went through to the bedroom to get dressed. There was a note from Tom on top of the dresser, saying he had gone to work. That he loved her and would see her after, and he was going to bring home takeaway.

That made her heart flutter slightly, at how he was thinking of her. But she still couldn’t shake off the bad feeling either.

She tried to push it down and concentrated on her morning routine, getting showered and dressed. Then she had breakfast and decided to go out for a walk to the park, try to clear her head and maybe even stop by the job centre to see if there was anything available. Even though Tom had told her many times that she didn’t need to worry about working, that he would provide for her, she still wanted to work.

Even more so now than before, for some reason…

She went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She didn’t think much of it at first, because she had been asleep so Tom probably locked it for her own safety. But after spending near half an hour looking for her set of keys that Tom had given her, she was starting to freak out.

Did he take them on purpose? Or maybe accidentally?

She searched  _everywhere_ for them.

With shaky hands, she grabbed her phone and tried calling Tom. But there was no answer, not that she expected him to pick up because he would be working. So she left a message, then sent him a text too asking if he had accidentally taken her keys. Because she was locked in.

The reply she received ten minutes later didn’t exactly make her feel at ease.

_Yes, I have your keys darling. I’ll be home around 6 with the takeaway. x_

The fact he never apologised or said it was by accident… She didn’t know what to think anymore.

  
Tom arrived home just before 6, like he said he would. And he had Chinese food with him, knowing her favourite.

‘Hello, sweet girl. Did you have a good day?’ He slipped an arm around Ellie and kissed her on the lips.

‘Mmhmm.’ She nodded, not sure what to say.

Tom never acknowledged her lack of enthusiasm as a response, instead getting plates and cutlery sorted while she unpacked the food.

Ellie was trying in her mind to work up the courage to confront him about the keys. But she didn’t know how to start it, or what to say. Maybe it was just a mistake? But maybe it wasn’t…

They sat down to eat. Tom talked like normal, as if nothing had happened yesterday or today. He spoke about his day at work and asked Ellie about her day. She kept it simple, not speaking overly much. Normally she would enjoy listening to his voice, but every time he spoke, she felt weird shivers down her spine.

Once they were finished eating, Ellie couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Why did you lock me in?’ She blurted out. Instantly regretting it when he looked up at her with a lookthat she wasn’t sure whether it meant he wanted to eat her alive or murder her and hide her body deep in the woods somewhere.

Tom put his cutlery down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He sighed lightly, then looked back at her.

‘Because it’s for your own safety, darling.’

‘But… But I’m not a prisoner. I don’t need my meds anymore, you know I’m not a threat to myself now.’ She said quickly, her voice getting slightly high.

‘I know. But after yesterday, I was worried in-case Alice and Trish returned. We don’t know what kind of mind frame they are in, what they might try and do. Trust me, Ellie. Everything I do is for you, for your safety. You just need to trust me.’ He reached over and tickled under her chin, then he stood up and picked up the dishes, disposing of them in the sink to be done in the morning.

‘Come, let’s have an early night.’ He put his hand out for her to take.

He narrowed his eyes slightly in disapproval when she hesitated in taking it, but she did.

Tom led her to his bedroom.  _His,_  because it didn’t feel like hers yet, that was for sure. She was starting to wonder if it ever would. She had put her trust into him, she put her _everything_  into him. And now, she wasn’t so sure if it had been the right thing to do.

Were Alice and Trish really right? Had she been seeing him through rose coloured glasses? Was there something more to this than she knew?

She took her time to get changed in the corner of the room, with her back to Tom while he undressed down to his boxers. She was about to pull on her nightie when Tom’s voice stopped her.

‘Leave it off.’ He said, his tone firm and husky.

She froze, she really didn’t want to do  _it_ tonight. Not after today.

But she didn’t want to risk him getting upset, so she put the nightie down and with a hand across her chest, she rushed over to the bed and climbed under the quilt.

Tom got in next to her, he put an arm around her and pulled her in against him. She had her back to his front, but his hands started to wander across her body. She wriggled, then tried to pull away from him.

‘What’s wrong, Ellie?’ He asked, sounding slightly hurt that she was moving away from him.

‘I… I just don’t really want to have sex tonight…’ She whispered, closing her eyes even though she wasn’t facing him.

Tom gripped her shoulder and rolled her onto her back, he leaned over her and cupped her chin.

‘Look at me, Ellie.’ She opened her eyes and locked onto his. ‘You know what I did yesterday and today has been for your own good, darling. And you still need to receive your treatment.’ He said firmly, a hand moving down to cup her breast. 

‘Tom, please. Not tonight... You said I was cured.’ She whined, trying to squirm away.

Tom caught her nipple between his thumb and finger, teasing it even as she tried to push his hand away.

‘Perhaps you are cured, but it won’t do harm to upkeep the treatment, darling. You know your Doctor knows best.’ He said quietly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against hers before stealing a kiss from her. He hadn’t used the Doctor trick on her in a while.

‘Please, I don’t want to.’ She tried once more.

‘Stop whining, Ellie. Now come on. Be a good girl and open your legs.’ He reached down with his other hand and nudged at her thighs, but she didn’t budge.

‘Ellie. I won’t ask again.’ He growled in warning, eyes darkening.

‘Don’t… Please.’ She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying, but it was difficult.

She then started to push at his chest with her hands, so he gracefully grabbed both wrists, trapped them in one hand and then pinned them up above her. Using his free hand, he started to assault her nipple again.

‘Don’t be naughty, Ellie. It’s going to happen whether you accept it or not. I know what’s best for you.’ Tom tried to remain calm, but his cock was already engorged to almost painful. Her defiance was turning him on something hellish.

They both knew that if Tom wanted her, he was going to have her. Whether she wanted it or not. Ellie knew that she was going to have no real option here. So when Tom asked her again to part her legs, she did.

‘That’s my good girl. See, that wasn’t so difficult now was it?’ He purred and kissed her lips, then down her neck and suckled on the spot that he knew always made her weak.

His hand slid into her knickers and he started touching her straight away, his skilful fingers knew exactly what to do. And in no time at all, she was already soaking wet for him. He inserted two fingers easily into her, enjoying the warmth and the way her body tightened around him.

‘Such a good girl. Your body wants this, it knows what is best for it.’

Ellie closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. But Tom wouldn’t allow that. He removed his hand from between her thighs and gripped her chin. ‘No, no, sweet girl. You’re going to look at me while I make love to you. I want to see your beautiful eyes, the moment when I enter you, and the sweet moment when you come around my cock.’

She whimpered in response to that, not able to say anything else.

Tom didn’t even take the time to remove her knickers, he just nudged them to the side, giving him enough access once his boxers were pushed down far enough for his cock to poke out. He pressed himself against her folds, rubbed once then twice across her clit before sinking into her.

Ellie was forced to keep her eyes locked on his for the duration. He took his time with her, dragging it out. Which only made it worse for Ellie. She  _really_ didn’t want him to be  _there_. But he was. The manliest part of him was there, invading her. And she was enjoying it, she couldn’t deny it to herself or to Tom. He could feel her wetness, he could feel the softness of her body around him and the way she squeezed him when she came.

He savoured every moment of it. Knowing that even when she wasn’t willing, he was able to bend her body and mind to his own desire. Making her do what she didn’t want to do.

She felt trapped. Not only by his long, strong fingers that were wrapped around her wrists, but by his eyes too. The way they were piercing into hers, seeing the emotion behind his eyes. She couldn’t have looked away even if he allowed her to. Whenever she tried, he squeezed her jaw until she obeyed him again.

When Tom finally reached his own end, coming deep inside her, she started to weep. Feeling extremely violated. From the one person she trusted most in the world. Unable to do anything about it.

He released her wrists and moved them both round onto their sides.

‘Shhh, shhh. You’re safe, my sweet girl. I’ve got you.’ Tom whispered. He peppered soft kisses all over her face and wrapped her tightly in his arms.


	22. Looking for something?

In the morning when Ellie woke, after taking hours to fall asleep, she was relieved to find Tom wasn’t in bed with her. He was in the shower, she could hear it running in the bathroom.

She was more confused than ever. Had he really raped her? No, it couldn’t have been rape. It felt nothing like when Nick did it… With Nick it had hurt really bad, he was quick and rough. Her body had gotten a little wet after a while, protecting itself. But with Tom, her body was wet before he even entered her. And it hadn’t hurt. Apart from perhaps his grip around her wrists, but that was it.

 _No. It was still rape. Get a fucking grip of yourself, Ellie. You said no. He didn’t listen to you._ She mentally slapped herself.

She looked at her wrists and gasped, there was very slight bruising around them from where he’d been holding her. She had to hold back a cry, she didn’t want to cry. Not right now.

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her clothes and quickly threw them on. Then she rushed through to the door, but there was no sign of the keys.

She checked in Tom’s jacket pocket, thinking maybe he had left them in there. But nope. She couldn’t find them  _anywhere._

‘Shit.’ She put her face into her hands.

She’d been so caught up in looking for the keys that she never heard Tom coming out of the shower, or coming through and watching her scrambling around to look for the keys. He was just standing, leaning against the doorframe from the bedroom, towel hanging low on his hips while he watched. His hair still dripping wet from the shower.

‘Looking for something?’ He asked.

Ellie jumped and turned around, eyes wide like a doe as she looked at him. She gulped.

‘I… I want to get out, Tom. I need the keys.’ She tried to sound confident, brave. But the slight waver of her voice and the tremble of her lower lip didn’t help.

A big smirk spread across Tom’s face. ‘Now now, darling. That’s silly talk.’ He crossed the hall and she backed up, scared. Her back hit the door and Tom came right into her space.

He reached up and she flinched, closing her eyes. Tom was hurt at that. He paused for a moment, but then stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand. ‘Oh sweet girl. ‘I’d never hurt you.’ He said softly, but she could hear the hurt in his voice too.

‘You… You already have.’ She sniffed, and raised her hands up so he could see her wrists.

Tom looked down at her wrists, he took them in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across the marks softly. Even after what he did, she still felt tingles from his touch. He leaned down and kissed each inner wrist softly, his beard tickling her skin in the process.

‘It was for your own good, sweetheart. You weren’t co-operating. I fear that your health is deteriorating. You are starting to hallucinate again, and extremely anxious. You need the treatment. And perhaps we need to start your medication again, hmm?’ He tipped her chin up with his finger, watching her eyes he saw the confusion and different emotions flit through them.

‘No… I’m not. Please, Tom.’

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok. It’s normal to have set backs.’ He cradled the back of her head and pulled her into his chest.

‘We got you fixed once, we can do it again. Don’t worry, I won’t be sending you off to any hospitals again. We can do it here, just you and I.’ His tone was calm, normally that  _would_ calm her. But it only made her panic more this time.

Tom could feel her trembling while he held her, but he ignored that and continued to soothe her. He didn’t consider this a blip in his plan, on the contrary… He had her where he wanted, there was nothing that could change that. Whether she was here willingly or not, he had what he wanted.

The days passed much the same for poor Ellie. Tom raped her on a daily basis, sometimes multiple times. He made her give him oral and he also forced oral upon her. Each and every time, she would have screaming orgasms. Which made her feel even worse.

Tom kept the door locked whenever he left the flat, making sure she couldn’t go anywhere. She tried phoning her friends, everyone on her contact list really, but no one picked up. That’s when she got suspicious.

She had a search through her friends’ numbers, and the realisation hit her. The numbers were wrong, she was sure of it. She knew that her friend, Penny, had a similar number to her own but ended in 05 instead of 12 which was Ellie’s. That prompted her to check her own number, in-case she had gone crazy, and her stomach dropped.

This wasn’t her number.

This wasn’t her phone.


	23. You took my phone

Ellie was curled up on the sofa when Tom came home. He greeted her with his normal, cheery self. But got nothing in response.

‘What’s wrong, sweet girl?’ He asked, walking over to her and crouching down on front of her.

He stroked her hair back from her face, but she flinched and that made him feel hurt. But he kept stroking her hair.

‘Speak to me, Ellie.’

‘You took my phone.’

Tom paused and frowned. ‘What do you mean, darling? You have your phone?’ He chuckled.

‘It’s not mine. The number is wrong. All the numbers are wrong, aren’t they? Why did you do it?’ She sat up straight now and smacked his hand away, which he was not happy about as he glared at her.

‘Now, Ellie. You need to calm down.’ He chastised. ‘I will let that slip, because you are clearly upset.’

‘Let that slip? What the fuck, Tom? You are keeping me hostage here! You RAPE ME! You changed my phone? My texts probably all go to you and  _you_ reply!’ She screamed at him and went to move, but Tom grabbed her arms and forced her back against the sofa.

‘Calm, down.’ He growled.

‘Tell me the truth! Why are you doing this?’ She screeched and tried pushing back against him, but he held her fast.

He sighed and moved so he was sat next to her, still holding her. ‘You need me, Ellie. You just haven’t realised it yet. You were lost, scatty and not looking after yourself properly before I came along. I had to rescue you, darling. And I’ve done that. Look at you now, your healthy again.’ He grinned, like he had achieved something great.

‘Wh… What do you mean, rescue me? Did you plan all of this? Did you want me to go to the hospital?’ Ellie asked, her voice trembling.

Tom hesitated just a second too long this time. It all clicked.

‘YOU DID! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DRUGGED ME!’ She screamed and really started struggling now. She leaned forward and bit his hand, making him yelp and let her go. She then kicked out at him and scrambled off the sofa and away to the other side of the room.

Tom growled angrily and stood up, moving towards her. She darted behind the sofa and kept opposite him.

‘Why? Why didn’t you just… I don’t know, ask me on a date or something? Why did you make me out to be crazy?’ She screeched at him.

‘Now, now. You were anxious, you needed my help. And I knew that I would have to get you under control, in my care. You can’t deny yourself, you’ve never been healthier. I’ve helped to get your anxiety under control, your health. You hadn’t even had a smear test before I arrived!’ Tom said, half calmly.

‘This is… This is so fucked up. How do you expect me to stay here? To be happy with you? You can’t be serious! You must be living in your own fantasy land. Can’t you see this is wrong? What you’ve done and what you’re doing is  _wrong_?’

Tom started to stalk around the sofa towards her, she kept moving away, but she didn’t know what else to do. How she was going to get out of it.

‘Come now, darling. Let’s just calm down and sit.’ He motioned to the sofa, but Ellie didn’t budge.

‘No way! You need to let me out of here, Tom. Let me go. I won’t tell anyone or go to the police. Just let me go.’ Now she was clutching at straws and she knew it.

Tom laughed wickedly, sending chills through her.

‘Oh I know you won’t go to the police, darling. They wouldn’t believe you anyway. It’s just your word against mine, along with a lot of hospital records I have for you.’ He grinned.

Tom then launched across the sofa for her. He managed to grab her and restrain her with his arms again.

‘Shhh, shhh. Calm, down.’ He snarled.

Ellie fought as hard as she had ever fought before against him. But Tom was too strong, he soon had her overpowered and underneath her on the floor, struggling as he claimed her once again. Against her will.

Afterwards, she was broken and lay still on the floor. She knew there was nothing she could do. When Tom disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a needle in his hand, she didn’t even attempt to fight him off. Because she knew there was nothing she could do, he would win in the end.

She lay there while he lifted her arm and injected her with something.

‘Good girl, Ellie. See? You  _can_ behave when you put your mind to it.’ Tom purred and stroked her hair.

She looked away from him, tears falling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and soon slipped under, into a deep sleep.

  
Tom kept Ellie locked in his flat. He had to sedate her for the first few days, to keep her calm. Because she was going crazy on him whenever she could. Then, in time, she settled down. Much to her dismay, she knew there was no other option.

Tom still went to work as normal, locking her in the flat during the day. Ellie always panicked, worried in-case there was a fire or some other kind of accident. Tom assured her by telling her that he would be notified on his phone if the smoke alarm ever goes off, same with the burglar alarm. And she would just phone him if there was anything seriously wrong with her.

That didn’t really help Ellie’s anxiety much though. But she had no option but to accept it.

At nights, Tom handcuffed one of her hands to the bed. Just in-case she tried anything while he was sleeping in regards to finding the key to get out. He didn’t want to take any risks while she was still flighty.

  
Ellie was spending yet another day just watching TV. Feeling sick from her situation. Looking out of the window, watching all the free people walking by and wishing she was one of them.

She was startled when the buzzer went off. But she ran over, hoping it was someone, anyone really, that would be able to help her.

‘Hello?’

‘Ellie? It’s Alice and Trish. Is Tom out?’

‘Oh my god! Yes. But he’s locked me in, taken the keys. I’ve no way of getting out or letting you in.’ She said in a panic.

‘Buzz us up, we can speak through the letterbox.’ Said Trish.

Ellie buzzed them in. She wasn’t sure why, but she was so relieved to have contact again with someone else. Even though she didn’t think they would be able to help her.

She looked through the letterbox and saw Trish and Alice arrive.

‘You guys have to help me, please.’

‘What’s happened? What did he do?’ Trish asked, concerned when they crouched down to look through the letterbox.

‘He set me up. This whole thing, he was the reason why I ended up in the hospital. Now he’s not letting me leave. He’s psycho! Thinks I need him! I should have listened to you both.’

‘Sounds like he’s the one that should be in a psychiatric hospital.’ Alice giggled.

‘I don’t know what to do.’ Ellie cried.

‘Alright, keep calm. We will get you out. It’s just going to take some planning.’ Trish assured her.

Alice’s face then lit up. ‘How can we get access to your flat?’

Trish looked at Alice, confused. So did Ellie.

‘Uhm. There should be a spare key under the cat ornament by the door.’ Ellie said.

Alice went over and lifted the ornament, revealing a key. ‘Perfect!’ She then started to unlock the door but Trish went over and grabbed her arm.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Going to do what I do best. Start a fire. Then Tom will have to get her out of the building.’ Alice said excitedly.

‘Not yet, you fool. She’s locked in and he’s at work! Wait until tonight, once Tom is back.’ Trish dragged Alice back over to Tom’s door.

‘What do you think of that plan, Ellie?’ She asked her.

‘Just anything to get me out of here.’

‘You’re not worried about your flat going up in flames? We could come up with something else.’ Trish said, earning a glare from Alice who was adamant to play with fire.

‘I…’ Ellie trailed off when she heard the lift behind them and saw it was coming up. ‘You guys need to leave. Use the stairs. That might be Tom!’ She said in a panic. ‘Do the fire thing tonight. It’s the only choice!’

‘Alright. Keep strong, Ellie. We  _will_  get you out.’ Trish gave her a smile then the two ran to the stairs, just in time as the lift reached the top floor and opened.

Ellie quickly ran back to the sofa and sat down, pretending she was watching TV even though her heart was racing, just in time as Tom came in. She felt like there was a cloud that came down over the flat when he entered. She really wished it wasn’t like this.

‘Hello, sweet girl. How’s your day been?’ He asked in his usual joyful tone, acting like nothing was wrong.

Ellie never answered, she just curled her legs underneath herself and tried to make herself as small as possible. As if making herself small would make him not see her.

Tom sighed when she never responded to him. He crossed the room and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. Then he sat down right next to her and put his hand onto her leg, stroking softly. She tried to ignore his touch and closed her eyes.

‘I thought we could make dinner together. Fancy one of my marvellous curries?’

Ellie closed her eyes and nodded. She knew there was no point being defiant or making him pissed off. She just had to get through this evening. And pray that Alice and Trish’s plan would actually work…


	24. Plan into action

It was one in the morning, Alice skipped down the street with a rucksack happily singing along with Trish following behind her.

‘Keep your voice down.’ Trish muttered when they turned the corner at Tom and Ellie’s apartment block.

‘Oh hush, grumpy. No one is going to hear us at this time of night.’ Alice nudged Trish on the arm then took out the keys they’d got from Ellie.

Trish rolled her eyes and followed her into the building.

‘We are just going to do something small, to get enough smoke, right?’ Trish whispered to Alice when they entered Ellie’s flat.

‘If we need this to work, we have to go full out. We only have one shot at this, after all. For Ellie’s sake.’ Alice replied and got to work, while Trish groaned and ran her hand down her face.

  
Ellie was trapped in Tom’s arms, flitting in and out of sleep. She was never comfortable now, getting bad sleep during the night. She often caught up with naps during the day when Tom was at work.

Her hand was cuffed on a chain to the bar along the top of the bed. At least she had enough slack so she was able to turn over if she wanted to. Though that wasn’t as easily done with Tom’s arms wrapped around her.

She had just dozed off to sleep again…

_The smell of burning had her waking. Her eyes flew open and she sniffed the air, definitely smelling burning. Her stomach dropped. Alice and Trish had managed it._

_Before Ellie was able to wake up Tom, the fire alarm sounded throughout the building. Tom shot up in bed, panicked. He looked at Ellie and then the handcuff. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the other side of the room._

_‘Tom?’ Ellie whimpered, scared for a second that he was just going to leave her there. But she was relieved when he held the key out, rushing back to her._

_‘It’s alright, sweet girl. I’ve got you.’ He assured her._

_Tom was quick to release her, then he grabbed her hand and the two rushed for the door. When they got out of Tom’s flat, the place was filled with thick smoke. Ellie’s apartment door was wide open and her home was going up in flames._

_When they got outside of the apartment, everyone else from the building was gathered at the assembly point too. It wasn’t long before the firemen, police and ambulance arrived._

_Ellie couldn’t stop coughing, Tom took her straight over to an ambulance while he rubbed her back and tried to coax her into taking deep breaths and keeping calm because she was starting to panic._

_‘Smoke inhalation, we are in the flat next to the one that was on fire.’ Tom said to a paramedic._

_They ushered Ellie into the ambulance and Tom climbed in to sit next to her. He had a slight cough but not as bad as Ellie. She was wheezing and struggling to breathe. She was given an oxygen mask to breathe into._

_Just before the ambulance doors shut, Ellie saw Alice and Trish outside amongst the crowd of people. They saw her and Alice gave her two thumbs up with a big grin on her face._

_Ellie would’ve rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been struggling to breathe._

_But even considering, she felt relieved to be out of the damn flat…_

_  
She was taken to hospital to make sure that she was ok. Tom was eventually coaxed into being dragged away for a check over too, just in-case._

_That’s when Ellie started to panic._

_What was the plan now? What would she do? What would happen?_

_A nurse saw her looking panicked and went over to reassure her. ‘Your husband will be back soon, it’s just procedure that we check him over.’ She smiled._

_‘I… He’s not…’ She paused, unsure. Should she tell the nurse? Would the nurse believe her?_

_Ellie took a deep breath. ‘He’s not my husband… Please, can you help me? He’s… Supposed to be my doctor, but he’s been keeping me hostage.’ She blurted out quickly._

_The nurse put her hand on Ellie’s shoulder. ‘It’s ok, we can help you. You’re safe now.’ She said softly. And Ellie felt a flood of relief flood through her._

The hand on her shoulder tightened until she woke. Tom was shaking her shoulder urgently.

‘Wake up, sweet girl.’ He said in a rush. The sound of the fire alarm suddenly went off and Ellie could smell smoke.

Great. It had been a dream, she so wished that was how it had played out.

Tom had taken the cuff off her and once she was awake, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of bed. They rushed to the door, he chucked on his coat and put one on Ellie too. Then when he opened the door, smoke came pouring in. It was hard to see through the thick, black, smoke.

But Tom led Ellie blindly into the corridor and towards the stairs.

She let out a choked sob when she saw flames in her flat, the door wide open, but Tom quickly ushered her along. They both coughed and tried to cover their mouths to stop from inhaling too much smoke. Ellie struggled to see, but she had Tom to guide her out.

On the way down the stairs they were joined by other people from lower floors all running out, scared and confused. Even though Ellie knew exactly what had happened, she was still scared. She never expected Alice to make the fire so big! She thought perhaps it would just be a small one, maybe lit paper in the sink or something, just enough to set the alarms off.

Ellie was struggling to breathe because of all the smoke, though it did start to get a little easier as they got away from the fire. But when they reached the front door, where everyone else was going, Tom re-directed her away and took her through to the back fire escape.

She coughed violently when they got outside and collapsed to the ground, heaving to try and get air into her lungs. Tom crouched over her and rubbed her back.

‘Breathe, darling. Keep calm.’

Ellie was panicking so much though, she was struggling to keep calm. She reached up and clung to Tom’s arm, scared.

He scooped her up into his arms and rushed to where his car was parked at the side of the building. Ellie could vaguely hear the sound of sirens going, all of the emergency services rushing to the building.

Tom bundled her into his car and quickly got in too, not wasting time with seatbelts he put his foot down and rushed through the city. Ellie was still coughing, struggling to breathe properly. She kept crying his name for his help.

‘It’s ok, don’t worry.’ He said in a rush. ‘You’re going to be fine, try and relax.’ He reached out and put his hand to the back of her head, so she knew he was there trying to soothe her.

Within five minutes, Tom had Ellie at the practice. Of course, he had a set of keys and knew the code for the place, so he lifted her up and carried her inside as quickly as possible. He put her down onto a chair inside and rushed to grab some oxygen.

Ellie started to feel better as soon as she started breathing into the mask.

‘Good girl, Ellie. That’s it, just take deep breaths.’ He said gently, breathing with her in time.

Once he was happy with how she was, he went and got a mask for himself for a few minutes. He’d inhaled a lot of smoke too, but he’d had the sense to hold his breath as much as possible when they were escaping their flat.

Ellie took a few more breaths from the oxygen mask, then she leaned back and took it off. Her chest was still heaving as she took in as much air as possible, but she felt better. Much better.

Tom sat on a chair next to her and put his arm around her, tugging her into him, even though she was reluctant to do so now she wasn’t in such a panic.

‘That was a close one, wasn’t it?’ Tom said.

Ellie just nodded, not knowing what to say or do. She knew that he should’ve taken her to the front of the building to the ambulances, not away secretly. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get out of it now. She didn’t think this far ahead, and had hoped that she would be around other people.

Ellie started coughing again, so she took a few more breaths with the mask on his instruction.

‘I don’t feel good, Tom. We should get checked at the hospital.’ She whispered, looking at him.

He coughed, then cupped her face in both hands and rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks, smiling at her. ‘It’s ok, sweet girl. I’m a doctor, remember? I can take care of you just fine. You don’t need the hospital.’ He kissed her forehead.

‘I’ll keep you safe.’


	25. Knock out!

Ellie was locked in Tom’s consulting room, he said he was going to get them essentials they needed and see what was happening at the apartment. She’d put up a fight, trying to get out, but he over powered her and had her locked in.

When Tom left the practice and turned to lock the door, he was suddenly whacked over the head with a rock. He fell down to the ground, passed out.

‘And you said I was bad for the fire I caused. You said you were just going to stun him, not knock him out!’ Alice said, coming from around the corner of the building.

Trish threw the rock down next to the Doctor and wiped her hands. ‘He deserved it.’ She shrugged.

‘And this is why I love you.’ Alice grinned and grabbed the back of Trish’s head, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Trish grinned at Alice and took the keys from Tom. Then with Alice’s help, they dragged him inside the practice.

‘Ellie?’ They called out.

Ellie’s heart started racing when she heard their voices. She banged on the door. ‘I’m in here!’ She shouted through to them.

Trish checked the keys that Tom had and found the one to unlock the door. Ellie started crying as soon as she saw them both, she almost collapsed she was so relieved and happy. She started coughing again, but Alice and Trish managed to calm her down.

‘How did… how did you both know we were here?’

‘Educated guess.’ Trish smiled.  

‘We had a feeling he wouldn’t want you in public, and we thought he would likely take you to the closest, safest place he knew. The practice.’ Alice said excitedly. ‘We did our research of where he worked beforehand.’

‘Thank you! Thank you!’ Ellie started crying, in relief. Happiness.

They left the practice and locked up, hoping that if Tom came around anytime soon, he wouldn’t get out for a while. So they would have time to get away.

Ellie had no idea what else was planned, but she was just relieved and so happy that Trish and Alice seemed to know what to do. She wasn’t too keen on relying upon people again, since relying on Tom went complete tits up.

But she had no other option.

  
Tom came around with a pounding headache. He reached to the back of his head and groaned, there was some blood but it didn’t seem to have cut in too deep. Just in the impact of the hit had knocked him out.

He sat up and realised he was inside the practice. Then he panicked. Ellie! What happened to her? Did they kidnap her? Who was it?

He scrambled up to his feet, stumbling slightly, then rushed to his consulting room but stopped dead when he saw the door was open and there was no sign of Ellie.

‘Ellie?’ He shouted out in a panic, then he searched throughout the building but there was no sign.

He rushed to the main office and booted up the computer so he could take a look at the CCTV. And he saw the whole thing.

His jaw clenched and he growled.

‘Those bitches from the hospital.’ He hissed and thumped his fist down on the table in anger.

He viewed the footage over and over again. Unsure whether he was most angry about them knocking him out, or stealing his sweet girl from him. She didn’t look like she was upset about them stealing her, but he knew she would be.

Sitting down, he took time to think about what to do next. He saw the general direction in where they went, but he didn’t have anything more to go on.

He couldn’t call the police, because he would have to delete the previous footage of him locking Ellie in the room. And it would cause too much questions as to why he and Ellie were there in the first place at this time of night.

No, he was going to have to plan it out carefully. Even though he desperately wanted his girl back.

Tapping his lower lip while in deep thought, he viewed the footage a few more times before downloading it all and sending it to his phone. Then he deleted all of it off the main computer, just in-case.

‘Don’t worry, sweet girl. I’ll save you.’ He muttered quietly, tucking his phone safely away into his jacket pocket.


	26. I will come rescue you soon

‘You’ll be safe here. We’re far enough away and he won’t have a clue where we have gone.’ Trish said softly to Ellie when she and Alice let her in to their house.

They had a nice semi-detached at the edge of the city, the opposite side to Tom’s place and the practice.

When they had left the practice, they waited until they knew they were out of view from the security cameras then they looped round and headed in the opposite direction, knowing Tom would no doubt double check the footage to see which direction they went in.

Alice gave Ellie some of her clothes, because they were the same size. Ellie was so grateful. She was given the spare room with an en-suite too. And Trish gave her toiletries to use.

‘We can get shopping tomorrow, get you more stuff. But they should do for now.’ Said Trish.

‘I can’t thank you both enough… But I have to ask, why are you wanting to help me? You barely know me.’ Ellie wanted to know, it had been bugging her. Even though they got along well in the hospital, it had been for such a short period of time.

Trish sat down on the edge of the bed and Ellie joined her.

‘We were all in the hospital for a reason. Even if it turned out some, or all, of us weren’t  _supposed_  to be in there. We still shared an experience that only we know about. The average person wouldn’t understand what it’s like to be in a psychiatric hospital. Whether it was real or not… And besides, I don’t like bullying assholes. But we like you.’

‘Well, I can’t thank you enough. Seriously. I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise. I never thought I was going to get out of there. He seemed so… real and genuine with me. I don’t know why I never saw the signs. I still can’t believe that sweet man could be such a… monster.’ Ellie sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘He is a manipulator. That’s what they do. They make out that they are kind and caring, but all they want is full control over you. Don’t beat yourself up over it. You’ll get over it, in time. Just take some time to relax. Obviously you are free to come and go, but I’d suggest going out during the day when it’s busy. Stay in public areas and don’t take any risks by going down any quiet streets. Take a taxi if possible.’ Trish reached into her pocket and pulled out Ellie’s purse that had her bank cards in it and some cash too. ‘I grabbed this before Alice set fire to your flat.’

‘Oh my god, thank you! At least I won’t be totally useless now. I thought Tom would’ve taken it.’ Ellie was so relieved to have her purse again.

‘It was down the side of your bed, perhaps he never saw it. Luckily!’ Trish gave her shoulder a squeeze then left her alone to get some rest.

Ellie lay down on the bed and tried to turn her brain off from all the events. But it was difficult. She tossed and turned before eventually, falling asleep. Knowing that she was safe.

  
Tom managed to sweet talk his way out of explaining why he was locked in the practice the following morning when the first of the employees turned up. The two that arrived first were just dazzled by his good looks and charm, they would believe anything he told them.

And Tom knew it. Using it to his advantage, always.

Luckily, he had a spare change of clothes in his consulting room, so he hadn’t had to have any awkward conversations about why he was only in his boxers underneath his coat.

He drove back home, to find that he was allowed into his flat just to collect anything he needed. But he was escorted by a fireman.

When he reached the top floor, he glanced into Ellie's flat to see it was all black, everything inside burnt to a crisp. He clenched his jaw in anger. He knew that Alice was bad news. How dare she burn down his girls home with all of her belongings in there.

‘You have ten minutes, Sir.’ The fireman nodded at Tom.

‘Of course. Thank you.’ Tom smiled and entered his flat.

There wasn’t much damage to his belongings, apart from it all had a smokey smell. But at least he could wash his clothes and he hoped the other stuff would lose the smell over time.

He packed a suitcase with as much clothes and items he would need as possible. Not knowing when he would get back into his home properly. But luckily he had enough money to be able to afford a decent hotel for a while. Insurance would cover some of it, too.

Tom also packed some of Ellie’s belongings that she had at his place. Because he certainly planned on getting her back, one way or another.

  
A few days passed and Tom settled into a fancy hotel. It was more like an apartment he had, so he wouldn’t have to rely on takeaways all the time and could buy food in to cook with the kitchen amenities he had.

The police had been in contact with him, so he wasn’t all surprised when a detective turned up to the hotel wanting to speak with him. He invited her in, along with a police officer that was with her. He turned on the charm and offered them tea and coffee, which they accepted.

‘Did you see anything suspicious that night? Or the night before, perhaps?’ The detective asked.

Tom shook his head and pretended to think. ‘Not that I can recall, I’m afraid.’ He sighed and paused for a moment. ‘Actually… No, never mind I don’t think it would be relevant.’ He brushed off.

‘Anything you have might be of use to us, Mr Hiddleston.’ She said with a smile.

‘Well… I am a Doctor and I had a patient in a psychiatric hospital that I was visiting daily. For some reason another patient there, Alice Roberts, took a disliking to me. I think it was because she was close friends with my patient. Anyway, Alice was released and I did find her at my door one day. I don’t know how she got into the building, but she wanted to come in to my flat. I didn’t let her, because I don’t know her. But she wasn’t best pleased when I sent her away. Though I do know that she is, or  _was_ , a pyromaniac.’

The detective wrote everything down eagerly. ‘This is actually really helpful, Mr Hiddleston. Thank you.’ She then stood up and reached out to shake his hand.

‘You’re welcome. Feel free to come by anytime if you need more answers. I just hope you can find whoever did this. But I’m glad that no one was hurt.’ Tom smiled.

‘We will be sure to find them.’ The detective nodded. ‘Oh, one last thing. You don’t know where Miss Cooper is? Other residents haven’t seen her in a long time. We are trying to locate her to inform her about her flat.’

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘No, I haven’t seen her in a while, actually. Last time I saw her she had a suitcase and was heading out, but never said where. That was around a month or so ago. I thought she’d moved out.’

‘Ok. Thank you, Mr Hiddleston. Enjoy the rest of your day.’

‘You too, detective. Thanks again.’

He then shut the door behind the detective and officer. He grabbed his coat and counted to ten, then left the room. He rushed down the stairs and peeped around the corner at reception, watching the detective leave the hotel.

Without being seen by her, he followed them outside to the car park and he got into his car. He waited patiently until the detective moved off, after being on the phone for five minutes first, and he carefully followed the detective’s car at a distance.

Tom followed her across the city and down a residential street. He parked a few cars behind and watched intently while the detective got out of the car, and with police officers, they went up to a semi-detached house and knocked on the door. 

‘Bingo.’ He muttered when he saw Trish answer the door.

Just as he had expected the detective to do. Go straight to find Alice.

Curtains moving from the upstairs floor caught his eye, when he looked up his stomach swirled. There was Ellie, looking out of the window to see who was at the door.

‘There you are, my sweet girl.’ He purred. ‘Don’t worry, I will come rescue you soon.’ He grinned.


	27. You're mine Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!!

A week passed by and Ellie was slowly feeling better.

She had been scared when the police turned up, asking Alice questions. But Trish and Alice had organised a solid alibi. Even though it was a lie.

One of their friends worked in a local pub and was able to fiddle with the security camera, to show Alice and Trish in their when the fire supposedly broke out. So Alice was off the hook.

Tom didn’t care though, he knew where his girl was. And he had been keeping close tabs on the place, noting every movement from all three of the girls. Not that Ellie went out much. The first few times she did, it was with both Trish and Alice. Just to the shop or for a walk around the park.

But one day when Tom was watching from his car, down the street, he was in luck.

His girl  _finally_ left the house on her own.

He got out of the car and followed her from a distance. He was going to have to plan out how he was going to approach her. Even though the street they were on was quiet, all it would take would be for her to scream once and people in houses would definitely hear.

So he just followed her for a while, then he had a feeling he knew where she was heading. No doubt to the park. He just had to come up with a way to speak to her without causing too much of a scene.

They passed a small shop, and outside there was a friendly brown spaniel tied up waiting for his owner. But the dog was wagging his tail at everyone that passed, wanting attention. Tom took a chance and went over, petting the dog hello he then untied the lead and took him with him. Acting like he belonged to him.

Tom continued to follow Ellie at a safe distance, with his new companion who was happily going along wagging his tail, all the way to the park. The dog was a total traitor to his owner.

Tom kept far enough away so she wouldn’t spot him. Then when she sat down on a bench, he made his approach.

Ellie felt safe enough there in the park. Because there were people everywhere. Dog walkers, cyclists, joggers, families for picnics, kids playing in the park… It was pretty busy, but it was no wonder considering it was such a beautiful day.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. It felt so good to be free again, being able to come and go as she pleased. To do what she wanted to do. She was even planning to find a job soon, now that she was starting to feel better.

Alice and Trish had been wonderful to her, but she didn’t want to be a burden on them for too long.

When she opened her eyes, upon feeling a wet snout against her hand, her heart melted seeing a cute spaniel staring up at her with big puppy eyes.

‘Aww, hello.’ She cooed and petted the dog happily, who’s tail started wagging like crazy at the attention.

‘What’s his name?’ She asked with a big smile, she then looked up at the owner. But her smile dropped instantly and she jumped up to her feet quickly, startling the poor dog slightly.

‘Wait, Ellie. Please.’ Tom said quickly, putting his hands up and stepping back a few steps, to try and show that he didn’t mean to threaten her.

Ellie was visibly trembling and she went to walk away, but she stopped in her tracks when Tom spoke again.

‘Please, darling. I want to apologise and explain my behaviour. I know there’s no excuse for what I did, but just let me try and say sorry. Just five minutes. I can’t do anything here, there’s too many people around. Please.’ He begged, his voice soft.

Ellie felt tugging inside of her. She knew she should walk away, _run_  away even. But she turned back to face him, her hands buried deep into her jacket pockets.  

Tom smiled and motioned to the bench. She sat down at the far end from Tom, who was just glad she was giving him a small chance at least.

‘How have you been?’ He started with.

‘Fine.’ Ellie said, not making eye contact with him. Instead keeping her eyes on the dog who sat down on the ground between their feet.

‘Look. I know what I did was wrong. I just… I wanted to look after you, to provide for you and to love you. Is that really so wrong?’ He furrowed his brows and when she looked at him, her heart struggled not to melt.

‘It… it is wrong though, Tom. You made me out to be suicidal. That my anxiety was worse than it was. You admitted me to a mental home falsely. Gave me bad pills. You raped me, multiple times! How is that love?’ She wasn’t sure where she found her bravery, but she was glad that she did.

Tom’s jaw clenched ever so slightly at her outburst, but he kept calm.

‘You’re right. And I am sorry for hurting you like I did. I let my feelings get the better of me. You’re a wonderful, bright, beautiful woman. There was no way that you would’ve agreed to date me otherwise. I simply did what I had to.’ Tom was trying to reason with her, but she was still seeing right through him.

‘You didn’t have to do any of that. I would’ve said yes to a date if you’d just asked! But you can’t keep someone that you claim to love locked up in your home! You even cut my arm to make out I did it!’

‘You were so clumsy, sweetheart. You were negligent with your health. Keeping you inside was for your own safety and health. Who knows what you might’ve done otherwise. You might have actually ended up in hospital. Look what happened to your home since you’ve been involved with those two psychos!’ Tom was starting to get worked up and Ellie could tell.

‘I was just fine before I met you, Tom. I don’t need someone looking after me. It’s all in your head.  _You_ are the one that’s psycho!’ Ellie snapped and stood up, Tom did the same and reached out to grab her arm.

‘Enough. Ellie. This is ridiculous, you are being a brat. Come back home with me without fuss and I will forget this all happened. If you don’t, I _will_ find you. I will follow you across the world if I have to. You’re  _mine_ Ellie.’ He growled.

‘Let me go, Tom.’ Ellie snarled back at him.

But Tom didn’t.

‘That’s him! That’s my dog!’ A voice came from behind Tom.

He turned around and his eyes widened. There was a man, the dog’s owner, along with two police officers. Trish and Alice were following along too.

‘Sir, is this your dog?’ An officer asked.

But the dog answered that question by pulling the lead out of Tom’s hand and rushing straight to his owner.

‘It’s not just dog theft he needs locked up for.’ Trish said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Tom. ‘He raped Ellie, kidnapped and abused her. And falsely admitted her into a psychiatric hospital.’

Tom laughed. ‘Officer, I assure you, I have no idea what she is talking about. And the dog, I found down the road. I was wandering around the park here, looking for the owner.’ Tom said smoothly.

But then he heard a click from behind and his conversation with Ellie was replayed. He turned his head to see her holding up her phone. She had recorded the entire thing. His eyes widened and he launched towards Ellie for the phone, but the two officers were quick to grab and restrain him.

Ellie moved back slightly, still scared of him. But she felt a huge weight off her shoulders when he was put into handcuffs.

‘You will need to come down to the station to fill out an official statement.’ One of the officers said to Ellie while the other dealt with Tom.

‘Ok.’ She nodded.

She wasn’t looking forward to having to relay about everything that happened over the months. But she was glad that Trish and Alice had clocked on that Tom was stalking her. So they set up the trap, to get him to confess on tape everything he did. It was the only way to get him.

And it worked. It actually worked.

‘You won’t get away with this. It won’t stick. You know you belong to me, Ellie. I will get you back!’ Tom shouted while he struggled against the officer all the way to the police car.

Ellie started crying, out of relief, Trish and Alice rushed over to her and hugged her.

Trish rubbed her back to soothe her.

‘It’s ok, Ellie. You did it. He can’t hurt you anymore.’


End file.
